Stories
by The Moonstar9
Summary: Lots of Yu Gi Oh short stories! Some will be the same some will not.
1. Tent

**Stories**

**Story 1: Tent**

**Pairing: YugixTea/Anzu**

Yugi stared up in the tent with the blanket over him. Rebecca was sleeping under the blanket next to him, snoring loudly. Everyone had decided to go out on a camping trip for the weekend. After a long days of school. And Yugi had to get stuck in a tent with Rebecca. Everybody else got to share a tent with someone they wanted to share with. Joey shared a tent with Mai, Tristan shared a tent with Serenity, and Bakura and Tea had their own separate tents. And what gave them the right to have their own tent? Yugi knew it was a bad idea to buy only five tents. It was actually Joey's idea too.

Yugi threw the covers off of him and quietly crawled out of the tent. Rebecca's snoring wasn't as loud outside the tent. The stars were bright tonight and the moon shined full in the sky. Yugi sighed and walked over to Tea's tent and lied down in front of it. Why'd he just lie down in front of Tea's tent? Because her tent was closer to his tent? No, there was another reason why. Yugi suddenly heard movement inside of Tea's tent. Then Tea poked her head out of the tent.

"Yugi?"

"Hey Tea. Sorry, I couldn't sleep with Rebecca's loud snoring," Yugi replied. He sat up to a sitting position. "I hope I didn't wake you,"

"No. I actually couldn't sleep either," Tea said. She crawled out of her tent and sat next to Yugi.

They both stared up into the sky, at the stars for a while.

"Aren't the stars great?" Yugi asked Tea.

Tea nodded and yawned. "I guess I'll hit the sack now," She crawled back into the tent and poked her head out. "Coming?"

"Huh?" Yugi asked, confused.

"Well I thought that if you couldn't sleep in the tent with Rebecca you'd want to sleep somewhere else," Tea answered. Then she vanished inside the tent.

"Uh…" Yugi's cheeks began to turn red and he went inside the tent.

Inside Tea was already under the covers. Yugi got under the covers, trying not to get too close to Tea. He barely had any blanket because the blanket was so small and he didn't want to get too close to Tea and make her mad. So he just took the blanket off himself and let Tea have it.

"Good-night, Tea,"

"Good-night, Yugi,"

Then the next morning, Yugi opened his eyes slowly. Tea's face was really close to his but she was sleep though. Yugi realized his arms were around Tea and her arms were around him. Yugi couldn't help but blush. He saw that Tea's eyes were opening slowly. She blinked when she saw what the position they were in. She too started blushing. Then before neither of them could move away from each other, Tristan poked his head in the tent.

"Hey good morn-" Tristan paused when he saw Yugi and Tea. "Well…that's new," he grinned and back out of the tent. "Hey everybody! Yugi and Tea are like kissing each other!"

Yugi frowned at Tristan's lie. Then removed his arms from around Tea.

Tea stared at Yugi and said. "Great…"

**THE END**


	2. Cake and a Dance

**Stories**

**Story 2: Cake and a Dance**

**Pairings: AtemxTea and YugixTea**

Tea Gardner was having a party at her house. All her friends and some family were there. They were all eating, drinking, and dancing. Tea didn't do any of that. She was in the kitchen at the counter, bored. She should've been having fun with everybody else, but she didn't seem to be in the mood for fun at the moment. Then Tea decided that she should get some cake. That'll boost her spirits up. Tea got off the chair she was sitting on and walked over to a refrigerator. She opened it and saw one last slice of cake on a plate in the refrigerator. She took the cake out and sat it on the counter. Then she got a fork and sat down in front of the cake. The cake looked very delicious and mouth watering. It was a white cake with pink frosting on it. Tea licked her lips and dug her fork into the cake. Just when she was about to eat it Atem stepped into the kitchen.

"Oh hey Atem," Tea greeted him, the cake on the fork three lengths away from her mouth.

"Hey Tea. Eating the last slice of cake I see? I was going to eat it myself but I see you beat me to it," Atem said, as he chuckled.

"If you want it you can have it, besides you didn't even have any yet, have you?" Tea asked.

Atem shook his head. "But you haven't either," he pointed out.

Tea nodded. "But we can share it, I guess," she put the fork in her hand down on the plate and got off her chair. She opens the silverware drawer. She saw that there weren't anymore silverware. "Uh…"

"What's wrong?" Atem asked.

"There are no more forks," Tea answered.

"That's alright we can share with your fork," Atem said, as he sat at the kitchen counter.

"Alright then," Tea's cheeks turned red a little and she sat at the counter next to him.

Atem used the fork to have the first taste then gave it to Tea. Tea ate some with the fork.

"This is so delicious!" Tea exclaimed.

Atem nodded and got some cake the fork. He put the cake in Tea's mouth. Tea was surprised for a moment but then she smiled and chewed on the cake in her mouth. Atem put more cake in Tea's mouth. They both laughed happily and ended up feeding each other the cake. Suddenly Yugi came into the kitchen with an empty cup in his had. He stared at Atem and Tea. He looked shocked and a little sad. Tea blinked at him. This was an awkward moment…

"Hey Tea, Atem…" Yugi whispered. He walked over to a sink and put the empty cup in it. After that Yugi left the kitchen without a word.

Tea looked down at the half eaten cake in front of her. _Poor Yugi_. She thought bitterly. _I should go make it up to him._ Tea got up from her seat and ran out of the kitchen, calling over her shoulder to Atem, " Finish the cake without me, Atem!"

Tea ran into the living room. People were dancing around and chatting. Tea spotted Joey and Tristan arguing near the stairs. Tea walked over to them.

"I'm the best and you know it!" Joey was telling Tristan.

"Oh yeah?" Tristan growled. "What about that time when you were sick and you vomited all over the cards?"

"I didn't vomit all over the cards! That was just my breakfast that came out of my mouth!" Joey yelled.

Tea shook her head. _I don't know what they are talking about_. She thought. Then Bakura suddenly walked over to her.

"Hi Bakura, have you seen Yugi?" Tea asked.

"Yeah, he's over by the pool table," Bakura replied.

"Thanks," Tea said as she walked over to the pool table. She saw Yugi watching some people play pool.

Yugi looked at Tea. "Oh hey…"

"Yugi, do you…do you want to dance with me?" Tea asks.

Yugi looked surprised for a second then he nodded. Tea took Yugi's hand and brought him over to the dance floor. They wrap their arms around each other and danced on a slow song.

**THE END**

**Please help me out with the mistakes if I had made.**


	3. Shopping

**Stories**

**Story 3: Shopping**

**Pairings: None**

**Humor**

One sunny day, Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Tristan were driving to Food 4 Less. Tristan had to be driving the van they were in. His driving was really reckless. He ran three red lights, almost hit two pedestrians, and hit four cars into a sidewalk. One of the cars blasted into a grocery store almost killing eight people. Tristan was going 90 miles mph. A Street light came up and it turned to red light. Tristan stopped really hard making everyone in the back seats fall forward.

"That's why they make seat belts," Tristan said.

"Tristan, stop this van and let me drive!" Joey shouted.

"No way!"

Once the light turned green Tristan took off really fast. Everybody fell back into their seats. They saw Food 4 Less coming up.

"Great, there's Food 4 Less, let's hope Tristan doesn't mess up on parking the car," Yugi said.

Tristan didn't slow down. He made a turn in the Food 4 Less parking lot, the wheels making a screeching sound. Then he made a direct stop in a parking spot. Tristan turned off the engine and got out of the car. Everyone else was looking shocked and terrified. Then they all got out of the car. Joey ran over to Tristan and grabbed him by the collar.

"What's the matter with you, man? You almost got us all killed!" Joey yelled.

"Get off!" Tristan pushed Joey off him.

"Enough, guys. Let's go in," Tea said.

Joey and Tristan were the first to run in. They got two baskets and started grabbing everything they passed. Joey pushed his basket to the bread aisle while Tristan pushed his basket to the frozen food aisle. Joey was grabbing some bread and putting it in his basket.

"I'll be taking this! And that! And this! And that! And this!" Joey exclaimed.

Tristan was getting a lot of frozen foods. "I'll take this!" he says as he throws some fish into his basket. "And that! And this! And that! And this!"

Tea and Yugi were walking around, looking for Joey and Tristan.

"Those two are always wandering off," Tea said.

Yugi nodded. "There's no way in stopping them," he scratches the back of his head and laughs.

They spotted Tristan racing into an aisle, his basket already full with foods and drinks. Tea called after him, but he kept going. Tea shook her head.

Suddenly Joey and Tristan clashed baskets together, making all the stuff in the baskets fall out.

"Hey what's the big idea? I'm hungry here and you're running around hitting peoples baskets!" Joey yelled.

"Me? You're the one running around like a starved animal! Other people are hungry too you know!"

They immediately started putting the stuff back into they're baskets. Once they were done they started shopping again. Yugi and Tea saw Joey and Tristan.

"I think that's enough shopping for today, guys," Tea told them.

"Fine," Joey and Tristan said at the same time.

Later, everyone was at Yugi's house. They had bought the stuff from Food 4 Less and were at Yugi's house eating the food. Tristan and Joey didn't bother cooking the food. Tristan opened a bag of frozen fries and got some oil and put it in the microwave. He waited for it to heat up. The microwave beeped and Tristan took the oil out. He put some fries in his mouth and poured the hot oil into his mouth.

Joey was eating some crackers and cookies. He was pouring hot sauce in his mouth as he ate them. Tea and Yugi were watching them eat.

"Wow, now that is disgusting…" Tea whispered.

"I guess you eat crazy things when you're really hungry…" Yugi whispered.

Tristan opened a box of waffles. He bit into the waffle and poured honey into his mouth. Joey opened a tuna can and started eating it with his fingers. Then Tristan finished with the waffles and opened a gallon drink. He started drinking it from gallon. He drank it until it was all gone. Joey had finished his tuna and opened a soda can. He started drinking the soda none stop.

After an hour, Yugi's kitchen was a mess. Joey and Tristan were on the kitchen floor. Their stomachs were fat and they were both sleep.

"I'll take another cheeseburger…" Joey said in his sleep.

"I want another fish meal…" Tristan said in his sleep.

"They're finally sound asleep. Now let's start cleaning up they're mess," Tea told Yugi.

Yugi nodded and they started cleaning up the kitchen.

**THE END**


	4. Meet Me at 6 o clock

**Stories**

**Story 4: Meet Me at 6 o-clock**

**Pairings: YugixTea/Anzu**

**Humor**

One day, Tea, Tristan, and Joey were walking home from school. Yugi wasn't walking with them because they didn't see him when school ended.

"I wonder where Yugi is," Tea wondered.

"Eh, he's probably just picking up those science books I asked him to get," Joey said.

Then they spotted Yugi walking with some girl. The girl was the same size as Yugi. She had black hair, and was wearing a purple shirt and a black skirt.

"Hey who's that girl Yugi's with?" Tea asked an edge in her voice.

"I don't know, but she's pretty," Joey replied.

"I'll say," Tristan said.

"They're coming this way!" Tea exclaimed, as she pulled Joey and Tristan behind a bush.

"So 6 o-clock at my place, okay?" Yugi was telling the strange girl.

"Yup! See you later!" the girl said as she ran away.

Tea jumped up from behind the bush. "Hey Yugi!"

Yugi jumped, surprised. "Oh hey, Tea!"

Joey and Tristan got up from behind the bush.

"What were you guys doing behind that bush?" Yugi asked, confused.

"Oh nothing, nothing! We were just playing a little game!" Tea replied.

Yugi nodded. "Well, I've got to go now! Bye!" he ran away.

Tea looked suspicious at Yugi. _Yugi is up to something with that girl_. She thought. _They're both going on a date at 6 o-clock in Yugi's house! I must go to Yugi's house at 6 and spy on them!_

"Why's Tea looking like that?" Tristan asked Joey.

"I don't know, but she looks kind of creepy!" Joey answered.

Later, Tea was at Yugi's house. She had gotten in when no one was home. It was 5:55pm. Yugi and that girl would be there shortly. Tea was trying to find a place to hide. Then suddenly she heard the front door open. Tea quickly hid behind a couch. Yugi came into the house with that strange girl behind him.

"Here we are," Yugi said.

"Wow. Nice place you got here," the girl said.

"Thanks," Yugi shut the front door. That girl sat down on the couch Tea was hiding behind. "I'll be right back," Yugi ran into a room.

The girl was looking at her polished nails. Tea was thinking about pulling her hair out, but thought against it. Yugi came back into the room with a small table in his hands. He put the table down in front of the girl sitting on the couch. Yugi got his card deck out and put it on the table. The girl did the same. Tea was peeking to see what they were doing from over the couch.

_What are they doing?_ Tea thought to herself. _Are they dueling?_

Yugi and the girl started shuffling each other's cards. Tea had decided to leave sense she knew what they were doing now. She started crawling towards the front door, trying not to be seen.

"Yugi, Yugi! There's a girl in your house!" the girl exclaimed.

Yugi swung his head around and spotted Tea crawling towards the front door. "Tea?"

Tea stopped in her tracks and looked at Yugi. She blushed in embarrassment.

"What are you doing here?" Yugi asked.

"I was…I was uh…I was invited here by your grandpa!" Tea lied.

"Oh. Then why are you leaving? Don't you want to watch this duel?" Yugi asked.

"Er, sure…" Tea replied, as she stood up and sat next to Yugi.

"Oh, Tea, this is Yumi and Yumi this is Tea," Yugi introduced them.

"Whatever," Yumi said. "I don't think I'd want to duel anymore not with noisy little girl watching,"

"Who are you calling noisy?" Tea shouted. She was about to tackle Yumi to make her shut up, but Yugi grabbed Tea's arm.

"Stop, please,"

"Well. I'll be leaving now, Yugi," Yumi said as she got off the couch and left.

Tea looked down, guilty. "I'm sorry, Yugi…"

Yugi grinned at her. "There's nothing to be sorry about. We can both duel right now,"

Tea nodded and got her cards out.

**THE END**


	5. Food

**Stories**

**Story 5: Food**

**Pairing: None**

Joey wheeler was pacing around his house. When his stomach growled, that's how it all started. He started looking through his kitchen for any food at all. There was nothing. He had no food in the cabinets nor the refrigerator. All he found was a piece of mold bread. He had eaten the bread, but spit it back out. His stomach growled more. It sounded as if his stomach was actually talking to him.

"I'm so hungry, Joey! Feed me!" his stomach growled.

"Don't worry, tummy, I'll feed you!" Joey exclaimed as he left his house. Joey went to Tea's house and knocked on her door. There was no answer. He knocked again. But there was still no answer. Joey couldn't wait any longer, he needed food. He raised his foot up into the air and kicked Tea's door down. He ran into the house and into the kitchen. He opens a refrigerator and starts eating everything in there.

Once Joey was done eating all the food in Tea's house he went to Yugi's house. He kicked down Yugi's door, because Yugi didn't answer the door and went into the kitchen. Once again Joey started eating all the food in Yugi's house. Next he went to Tristan's house. Again he ate all of the food there and then finally Joey went to Mai's house. Joey didn't know that Mai was home. He was too busy eating the food in her kitchen. Mai walked into the kitchen and Joey stopped what he was doing.

"Joey, what are you doing in my house?" Mai asked.

"I was, uh, checking on all the food in your kitchen! Yup, everything's all here," Joey replied, laughing.

Mai shook her head. "That's a bad lie, Joey,"

"But I was soooo hungry!" Joey exclaimed.

"Well then continue," Mai said as she walked away.

Joey looked confused for a moment then he started eating again.

**THE END**


	6. The Haunted Mansion Part 1

**Stories**

**Story 6: The Haunted Mansion Part 1**

**Pairings: None**

**Horror**

One dark and spooky night, Yugi, Atem, Tea, Joey, Tristan, and Mai were standing in front of a dark mansion. The mansion was really big and it had spider webs all over it. There were like over a thousand windows. Most of them were cracked and dark black. The front door looked worn out too. Dark clouds started covering the sky.

"Well, are we just going to stand here and stare at it or are we going to go in?" Mai asked, annoyed.

"Sure. Tristan will go in first," Joey said.

"Why me?" Tristan asked, angrily.

"Does it matter who goes in first?" Tea asked.

Atem shook his head. Mai started walking towards the mansion. Everybody followed far behind her. Mai reached for the door knob, but then Joey screamed. Everyone looked at Joey.

"What? It was a spider!" Joey exclaimed.

Mai shook her head and grabbed the door knob. She slowly opened the door. The door was making a squeaking sound as it opened. It was very dark inside. They couldn't see a thing.

"Flashlights, Tristan," Yugi said.

Tristan gave everybody a flashlight. Mai turns on her flashlight and shines around in the mansion. There was a stairway, a table with a drawer next to the stairs, and a long hallways going in each direction. Everybody walks in the mansion. Joey was shaking a lot.

"I think we should split up and find clues," Atem suggested.

"Why? I thought we just came here to explore?" Tea asked.

"We did. But since we're here we should find clues or something useful to report," Atem answered.

Everybody nodded, agreeing to Atem's plan.

"Alright, Yugi and Tea, Mai and Joey, and me and Tristan go together," Atem said.

"Why should I go with the scary boy?" Mai asked.

"Hey I'm not scared!" Joey exclaimed. Then he heard a cracking noise. He jumped and screamed.

Mai rolled her eyes. "Come on baby boy," She started walking down a hall. Joey followed her, yelling he wasn't a baby.

"Let's go down this way, Tea," Yugi said as he walked in a direction. Tea followed.

Then Atem and Tristan took a different direction.

**To be continued…**


	7. The Haunted Mansion Part 2

**Stories**

**Story 7: The Haunted Mansion Part 2**

**Pairing: None**

**Horror**

Tea and Yugi were walking down a hall. There were a lot of doors to rooms in the hall. They've been walking for several minutes and all they saw was doors to rooms. It looked as if the hallway was getting longer and longer.

"Let's stop to take a break," Tea said as she collapsed to her knees.

"Okay," Yugi collapsed next to her.

"So did you bring anything to eat, Yugi?" Tea asked, her stomach growling.

Yugi shook his head. "No sorry,"

Tea sighed. Yugi took his backpack off and started looking through it for some food. Then he found a half eaten candy bar.

"I have something, but it's a half eaten candy bar," Yugi said. "Sorry,"

"That's okay, I'll eat it,"

Yugi gave her the candy bar. Tea started eating the candy bar. Yugi watched her eat it, his stomach starting to growl. Tea heard Yugi's stomach growl and she gave him the rest of the candy bar.

"Thanks," Yugi said as he ate the rest of the candy bar.

Tea stood up and dusted herself off. "Let's go. I had enough of a break,"

Yugi stood up. "Let's try one of these rooms," he suggested.

Tea nodded and opened one of the room doors. There were lots of cardboard boxes in the room. Tea and Yugi walked in the room. Yugi dusted off one of the boxes. On the box it said 'Food Packets 2010'.

"Hey it says this one has food packets in it from 2010," Yugi told Tea.

"Well if it's from 2010 then I guess it's okay," Tea said.

Yugi opens the cardboard box. There really were food packets in the box. Foods in small gray packets. On the packets said pizza, chicken, fish, fries, and other foods.

"Which one do you want? They got pizza, fish, fries, chicken, eggs, and pie," Yugi told Tea.

"I'll take some pizza," Tea replied.

Yugi gave Tea the pizza packet. Tea opens the packet and there was a nice fresh cheese pizza in the packet. It was also very hot.

"Hey how's it so hot like this?" Tea asked Yugi.

"I'm not sure, but at least we get to eat something," Yugi answered.

Tea nodded and started eating the pizza.

**To be continued…**


	8. Why Yell For a Kiss?

**Stories**

**Story 8: Why Yell For a Kiss?**

**Pairing: JoeyxMai**

**Romance**

Joey and Tristan were arguing with each other while everybody was watching. They were both arguing about something that didn't even make since. First of all Joey and Tristan were talking and laughing with each other and then they started arguing.

"Just stop it with your lies, Tristan!" Joey yelled.

"My lies, huh? I think you're the one who is lying, Joey!" Tristan shouted.

"Liar!"

"Liar!"

"Liar!"

They kept going on and on saying liar.

"Please, Joey, Tristan, stop fighting," Tea begged.

"Not unless Tristan apologizes," Joey said.

"Not unless Joey apologizes," Tristan said.

"Now stop this! You both should apologize to each other!" Yugi shouted.

Tristan folded his arms. "Here's an idea why don't I just stop talking,"

Joey made a fist. "That's right you better stop talking! Because you've got nothing to say anymore! I win, Tristan! I always wi-" Joey was cut off by Mai kissing him. His eyes were really wide and he was blushing.

Mai broke the kiss. "There. That'll shut you up,"

"Uh…" Joey faints.

**THE END**


	9. The Haunted Mansion Part 3

**Stories**

**Story 9: The Haunted Mansion Part 3**

**Pairings: None**

**Horror**

Tristan and Atem were looking around a room full of old pictures. All the pictures were lined up on the walls. The pictures looked as if they could've been painted in the 1500 century. Tristan looked at picture with a girl on it that almost looked like Joey's sister, Serenity.

"Hey she looks like Serenity," Tristan said.

"I'm sure she does," Atem murmured. He was looking at some pictures on the wall. He saw some pictures that looked like himself and Yugi. "Tristan, look at this,"

Tristan looked at the pictures Atem was looking at. "Hey, those pictures look like you and Yugi,"

"I know. Let's get out of this room," Atem said as he walked towards the room door. Tristan secretly put the picture that looked like Serenity into his backpack he had on his back. Then he followed Atem out of the room.

Atem entered a room full of pictures of…Tea. Atem's eyes widened when he saw all the pictures. It said 'Tea Gardner' at the top of each picture. _I can't believe it_. Atem thought. Tristan came into the room and gasped.

"Is…is that Tea?" Tristan asked.

Atem nodded, too shocked to speak. He walked over to one of the pictures. On that picture Tea was wearing a pink dress, a gold crown, and had roses in her hands. Atem had to admit, this picture of Tea looked beautiful.

"Let's get out of here, Atem!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Wait," Atem was taking one of the pictures of Tea off the wall.

"What are you doing?" Tristan asked.

Atem gave the picture to Tristan. "Put this in your bag. It's a clue. I don't know how Tea's pictures got here and I don't know what's going on here in this mansion. But what I do know is that something bad is coming our way,"

Tristan nodded, fearfully, and put the picture of Tea in his backpack. Then Tristan and Atem leave the room. They both walked into another room. The room was completely empty.

"This room is empty," Tristan said.

"Yes I know. But there has to be a reason why it's empty though," Atem told him.

Suddenly the door shut the behind and locked.

"We're locked in!" Tristan exclaimed.

Laughter could be heard from everywhere. Atem and Tristan prepared themselves for whatever was coming.

**To be continued...**


	10. Chocolate Kisses

**Stories**

**Story 10: Chocolate Kisses**

**Pairing: MaixJoey**

**Romance**

Joey was walking to Mai's house with his hands in his pockets. He wondered why he decided to do this. He was going to have a talk with Mai about something. Something he didn't know about. He remembered it like it was just a one hour when Mai called him on the phone. It really was an hour ago.

Joey picked up his phone and had said, "Hello?"

"Hey Joey," a voice said on the other end.

He knew that voice. It was Mai. "Mai? How'd you get my number?"

"Yugi told me. I did him a special favor too," Mai answered.

"Oh yeah? What special favor?" Joey asked.

"We had a duel that's all. What are you doing right now?"

Joey looks confused. "I'm talking to you. What'd you call me for?"

"Aw, I just wanted you to come over to my house so we can talk," Mai replied, smoothly.

"Oh…why?"

Mai had hung up after that.

Now an hour later he found himself walking to Mai's house. He wondered and wondered why Mai wanted to talk to _him._ She told him he was nothing but a goofball. Joey's stomach growled suddenly and he broke for a run towards Mai's house. Once he made it to her house he knocked on her door rapidly. Three minutes later, Mai answered the door.

"Joey. I really didn't expect you to show up," Mai said.

"Yeah well I'm here. What are we going to talk about? Oh and can we hurry, because I'm starving!" Joey exclaimed.

Mai pulled Joey in the house and shut the front door. Joey looked around Mai's house. It looked really big inside than the outside. There was nice white carpet, a stairway, and doorways leading to the kitchen and the living room. Joey stepped on the nice white carpet, making the carpet dirty.

"Oops, sorry," Joey apologized.

Mai rolled her eyes. "I was getting new carpet anyway," she walked into the living room.

Joey took his shoes off and followed Mai. In the living room Mai was sitting on a cream sofa and there was a small glass table in front of it. On the table there was a box on it that said 'Chocolates'. Joey sat on a small couch next to the cream sofa.

"Are those chocolates for me?" Joey asked. He reached to grab the box, but Mai hit his hand.

"These are mine," Mai picked up the box and opened it. In the box were nice round chocolates. Mai took one out and bit it. She was making some 'mmm' noises as she ate it, to tease Joey.

Joey's mouth watered and his stomach growled loudly. He couldn't just sit there and watch Mai eat and not him. He can't let his stomach sit empty.

"Please! I'm so hungry!" Joey begged.

Mai smiled at him. "You really want these chocolates?"

Joey nodded rapidly.

"I want something from you first,"

"Okay, I'll give you anything!" Joey exclaimed.

Mai leaned forward their faces really close to each other. Joey started blushing madly, wondering what Mai was doing. Mai kissed Joey's lips softly. Joey sat there shocked. Mai broke the kiss and kissed him again. Joey didn't do anything; he was just sitting there with a crazy expression on his face. Mai broke the kiss and frowned at Joey.

"What's the matter, Joey Wheeler? You don't like kissing girls?" Mai asked.

"No…I mean yes! I'm just too hungry!" Joey replied.

Mai rolled her eyes and gave him the box of chocolates. Joey started eating the chocolates rapidly. Mai watched him and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Joey mumbled his mouth full of chocolates.

"You look so adorable like a little baby," Mai teased.

"Very funny, Mai," Joey continued eating.

**THE END**


	11. The Haunted Mansion Part 4

**Stories**

**Story 11: The Haunted Mansion Part 4**

**Pairings: None**

**Horror**

Mai and Joey were walking through the long halls. The halls seemed to be stretching out farther and farther.

"What is this? The end of the hall is getting farther and farther away! I knew we should've taken the stairs!" Joey shouted.

"Relax. There's always an end," Mai said.

They kept walking for hours and hours. They still didn't seem to get any closer to the end of the hall. Joey was starting to get hungry.

"Let's try one of these rooms," Joey suggested, as his stomach growled. He opens a room door. Inside the room was empty but there was another door in the room. Joey walks in the room and opens the door. But another door appears there. Joey opens that door and then another appears. He kept opening the doors as they kept appearing.

"As you can see, those doors will keep coming," Mai said.

Joey stops opening the doors. "Man this place is creeeeeepy,"

Mai walks out of the room and goes into another room. Joey stays in that same room and looks around. Then suddenly Mai screams. Joey ran out of the room and into the room Mai went in. Mai was on the ground looking shocked. Joey knelt down next to her.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Joey asked.

Mai pointed at a mirror. "There…I saw something in the mirror,"

Joey stands up and looks in the mirror. He studied at his reflection and the surroundings around him for a long moment. He didn't see anything. He looks at Mai and shrugs. "What?"

"Look!" Mai exclaimed.

Joey looks at the mirror again and sees instead of himself in the mirror he saw an ugly, hideous creature. It was green, it had wrinkles, long rabbit ears, razor sharp teeth, red eyes, and it was very hairy. Joey screamed (like a girl) and falls back on his rear. The creature started stepping out of the mirror. Joey started crawling backwards away from the creature. The creature was walking towards Joey. Then suddenly Mai kicked the creature in the side and grabbed Joey, and then they both ran out of the room.

"Thanks for saving me back there!" Joey said as he ran.

"Yeah well I couldn't just let that creature get you!" Mai shouted.

Joey looked back. He didn't see the creature following them.

"It's not following us, Mai,"

"I don't care! Let's keep running!"

**To be continued…**


	12. Flies

**Stories**

**Story 12: Flies**

**Pairings: None**

**Humor**

Tristan was sitting on a couch in his hot house. It was really hot. It was like over 100 degrees outside. It's been that way for the past few weeks. Tristan couldn't stand this heat. It was killing him. The worst part was that there were flies all over in his house. Flies were everywhere. They kept bothering him and they kept buzzing. It sounded like a jungle in his house!

A fly suddenly landed on Tristan's head. Tristan shooed it away with his hand. Another fly landed on his hand. He shooed it away. Then three more flies landed on his face. Tristan started hitting his own face to get the flies off. The three flies were dead on his face and there was nasty fly blood on Tristan's hands and face. He growled and got up. He went into the bathroom to wash his face. In the bathroom held more flies. All the flies were covering the toilet and the sink. Tristan almost threw up and he ran out of the bathroom.

"Darn you flies!" Tristan shouted, as he left his house. Tristan went to the grocery store to get a flyswatter. In the store he went to the bug aisle. He grabbed two bug killer sprays, five flyswatters, and seven fly traps. "This'll get rid of those flies," then Bakura suddenly walked up to Tristan.

"Hello, Tristan," Bakura greeted him. "Having some fly problems?"

"Yeah. What are you doing here, Bakura?" Tristan asked.

"I was getting some flyswatters because I'm having a fly problem too," Bakura replied.

"Oh. Well, see you later, Bakura," Tristan went to pay for his stuff and then he left to his house.

At Tristan's house there were more flies in the house than last time. Immediately flies landed on Tristan's face. Tristan started moving around crazy. He got the bug killer spray out and started spraying the flies all around him. The flies he sprayed started dying.

"Haha, take that!" Tristan laughed.

After a while Tristan ran out of bug killer spray and fly traps. There was still a gang of flies in the house. Now Tristan had to use the flyswatters. He started swatting flies one by one, two by two, and three by three. Lots of flies suddenly landed on Tristan's head. Tristan started running around crazy. "HELP ME!" all of the flies in the house got Tristan.

**THE END**


	13. The Wish Part 1

**Stories**

**Story 13: The Wish Part 1**

**Pairings: YugixTea, JoeyxMai, and TristanxSerenity**

**Romance**

Yugi was standing on his balcony one night. He had a lot on his mind. He knew that he loved Tea so much. But Tea loved Atem more than she loved him. Yugi wished for things to be different. He wished for Tea to love him and not Atem. Yugi looked up at the stars and saw a shooting a star. Yugi quickly made a wish and then he sighed. He knew his wish wasn't going to come true. He went back into his house and lay down on his bed. Then he drifted off into a very deep sleep.

Yugi woke up the next morning. He realized he wasn't in his room anymore. He was in a nice luxury room. The walls were white; there was a nice gray couch by a window, there white carpet, a television set in front of the bed from a distance, a big walk in closet, and a bathroom. Yugi's eyes widened. He rubbed his eyes to see if he was just seeing things. But it was true and it was all there. Yugi felt someone grab his arm and softly says his name. Yugi quickly jumps out of bed and looks to see who it was. It was Tea lying on the bed. She was staring at him, worriedly.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" she asked.

He stares at her his eyes very big. "What? What's going on Tea? Where are we?"

Tea tilts her head to one side. "What do you mean? We're in our house,"

Yugi looks around the room. This was not they're house. And what did she mean 'our' house? Yugi now realizes there was a wedding ring on one of his left fingers. "Tea what's going on? And why am I wearing a wedding ring?"

Tea looked really worried. She bit her bottom lip and answered. "We're married, Yugi. Don't you remember?"

"What, how are we married? I mean we're only 16!" Yugi shouted.

"Yes, but you couldn't wait and you said we should get married right away. Are you feeling okay?"

"No I'm not feeling okay! One night I'm in my bed in my house and the next morning I'm in some luxury house in a bed with you!" Yugi yelled.

"Please stop yelling at me…" Tea whispers.

Yugi sighs. "I'm sorry…I'm just confused,"

Tea got out of bed and hugs Yugi. Yugi was surprised for a second, and then he returned the hug. He wondered and wondered what was going on. _I must think back before this all happened_. Yugi thought. He thought about when he was on the balcony last night and he was thinking about Tea. Then it hit him.

"The wish!" Yugi exclaimed.

Tea broke the hug and looked at Yugi confused. "What wish?"

"I made a wish on a shooting star last night when I was on my balcony! I wished that you didn't love Atem and you loved me instead!" Yugi replied.

Tea was still looking confused. "Huh? Are you sure you're okay?"

Yugi shook his head. "Yes I'm fine…" he didn't want to make her upset or anything.

"Well good. Now we should get ready for school," Tea said, as she walked over to the walk in closet. Yugi followed her in, but she pushed him softly out. "Your clothes are in the other closet, remember?"

"Oh…right," Yugi says as he walks over to another closet near the bed. He didn't notice that closet before. Yugi went inside. It was a walk in closet too. There were lots of nice clothes in the closet hanging on racks. They were so good Yugi didn't know which to choose from. Then he spotted his outfit he used to always wear and the Millennium Puzzle was wrapped around it. He took it off the rack and started changing into it. Once he was done he got out of the closet and Tea was already ready. She was dressed in her usual school uniform.

"Yugi, why are you wearing that Millennium Puzzle? Didn't you know Yami wasn't trapped inside anymore?" Tea asked.

"Oh yeah…right," Yugi said. He took the Millennium Puzzle off from around his neck and set it down on his bed. "Ready,"

"Great! Let's go!" Tea took Yugi's hand and they both left the room.

**To be continued…**


	14. Online Chat

**Stories**

**Story 14: Online Chat**

**Pairings: None**

**Humor**

Blue Flame Swordsman~Joey

Dark Magician~Yugi

Friendship Girl~Tea

Harpie Lady~Mai

Theawesomeness~Tristan

The Millennium Eye~Bakura

_(1:01pm) Blue Flame Swordsman logs on._

_(1:01pm) Dark Magician logs on._

(1:02pm) Blue Flame Swordsman: Hey Yug!

(1:04pm) Dark Magician: Hey Joey! Where's everybody else?

(1:04pm) Blue Flame Swordsman: No idea, pal.

(1:10pm) Dark Magician: Well I'll be back when everyone else comes.

_(1:10pm) Dark Magician logs off._

_(1:22pm) Blue Flame Swordsman logs off._

_An hour later…_

_(2:22pm) Friendship Girl logs on._

_(2:24pm) Harpie Lady logs on._

_(2:24pm) Theawesomeness logs on._

(2:24pm) Theawesomeness: Hey everybody!

(2:25pm) Friendship Girl: Hey Tristan and Mai.

_(2:25pm) Harpie Lady logs off._

(2:26pm) Theawesomeness: What's up with her?

(2:26pm) Friendship Girl: I don't know.

(2:27pm) Blue Flame Swordsman logs on.

(2:27pm) Theawesomeness: Joey!

(2:27pm) Friendship Girl: Hey Joey!

(_2:27pm) Blue Flame Swordsman logs off._

(2:28pm) Theawesomeness: Aw come on!

(2:28pm) Friendship Girl: Joey?

(_2:30pm) Blue Flame Swordsman logs on._

(2:30pm) Blue Flame Swordsman: Sorry, my computer shut down on me.

(2:31pm) Friendship Girl: That's okay. Where's Yugi?

(2:33pm) Blue Flame Swordsman: I don't know. He said he'll be here when everybody else comes.

_(2:33pm) Dark Magician logs on._

(2:33pm) Friendship Girl: Hey Yugi!

(2:33pm) Blue Flame Swordsman: Yug!

(2:33pm) Theawesomeness: Alright, Yugi's here!

(2:35pm) Friendship Girl: Yugi?

(2:36pm) Blue Flame Swordsman: Yo Yug? You dere?

(2:38pm) Dark Magician: Hey you guys!

(2:38pm) Theawesomeness: What's up with the delay?

(2:40pm) Dark Magician: Sorry, Rebecca's here, I have to go now. Bye!

_(2:40pm) Dark Magician logs off._

(2:40pm) Friendship Girl: What's Rebecca doing at Yugi's house?

(2:41pm) Blue Flame Swordsman: You should ask him yourself.

_(2:42pm) Friendship Girl logs off._

_(2:42pm) The Millennium Eye logs on._

(2:45pm) The Millennium Eye: Hey you guys.

(2:46pm) Blue Flame Swordsman: Hey Bakura. You know your username, really freaks me out.

(2:52pm) The Millennium Eye: Yes I know.

(2:53pm) Theawesomeness: Creepy…

(2:55pm) Blue Flame Swordsman: I got to go. See ya!

_(2:55pm) Blue Flame Swordsman logs off._

(2:59pm) The Millennium Eye: So how are you, Tristan?

(3:00pm) Theawesomeness: I'm doing good, actually. How about you?

(3:22pm) Theawesomeness: Hello?

(3:26pm) The Millennium Eye: I'm doing great, Tristan. Good-bye.

_(3:26pm) The Millennium Eye logs off._

(3:37pm) Theawesomeness: Bye?

_(3:37pm) Theawesomeness logs off._

**THE END**


	15. Three Words

**Stories**

**Story 15: Three Words**

**Pairing: YugixTea**

**Romance**

One day, Tea Gardner was skipping to Yugi's Grandpa's Game Shop. She was going there to tell Yugi something. Something very important. She's nervous about it though, but she's trying not to show it to herself. Once Tea made it to Yugi's Grandpa's Game Shop she went inside and was greeted by Yugi's Grandpa.

"Welcome, Tea. You looking for Yugi I suppose?" Yugi's Grandpa asked.

Tea nodded.

"Well he's not here now. He went over to the Arcade earlier with Joey and Tristan," he said.

Tea left the Game Shop without saying good-bye and rushed to the arcade. At the Arcade she was looking around for Yugi, Joey, and Tristan. The arcade was pretty crowded today since it was Saturday. Tea spotted Yugi watching Joey and Tristan play a racing car game. She went over to them. Yugi had his back turned to her and Tea tapped his shoulder. Yugi turned around and saw Tea. He greeted her with a huge smile. _Wow…Yugi's so cute when he smiles. How come I never noticed before?_ Tea thought.

"Hey Tea," Yugi greeted her.

"Hi, Yugi!" Tea shouts.

_Okay why'd I just shout?_ Tea thought.

"I was just watching Joey and Tristan play this racing car game. Want to watch?" Yugi asked. "I think Joey's winning,"

Tea grinned. "Awesome, I'd love to watch with you!"

Yugi nodded and turned back to watch Joey and Tristan play the game.

"I just knocked your car into a mud puddle, Tristan! It'll take you like 'when the race is over' to get out!" Joey teased, as he laughed.

"Not if I can help it!" Tristan said.

Tea couldn't watch Joey and Tristan play, she could only keep her eyes on Yugi. _I can't keep my eyes off him. _Tea thought. _I can't bring myself to tell him how I feel. It's just three words. Three words that just can't come out of my mouth…_

Yugi turned to look at Tea. "Tea, are you okay?"

Yugi realizes her lovey dovey expression on her face. Tea shook her head. "I'm…I'm totally fine!"

_I can say 'I'm totally fine' but I can't say the other three words I want to say._

Yugi looked unsure. "Are you sure?"

Tea nodded rapidly. "Yup! I mean no! I mean yes!"

Yugi raised an eyebrow in question. Tea sighed and took in a deep breath and let out. "I have something to tell you…"

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

"I…I lo- Tea was cut off by Joey.

"I won! In your face, Tristan!" Joey shouted. He started dancing around. "I win! I win! You lose! You lose! Hahahaha!"

Tristan just frowned at Joey. "That was just luck,"

Tea sighed in frustration. Yugi scratched the back of his head and apologized to Tea. "Sorry. We can talk outside then,"

Tea nodded. Then they both walked outside the arcade.

"So what were you going to tell me, Tea?" Yugi asked.

"Well…" Tea began.

_Just say it! It's not like it's going to kill you!_

Tea started holding her breath. After a few seconds she started getting light headed. _Just let it out already!_

"Tea? Tea breath!" Yugi exclaims.

Tea let out and started breathing heavy.

Yugi pats Tea's back. "Maybe you should get some rest, Tea," Yugi suggested. Tea shook her head, still breathing heavy.

"No…I'm fine," Tea insisted.

Yugi nods. He starts looking up at the sky, worried.

"Yugi?"

"Hm?" he didn't look at her.

"Yugi…I…I…" Tea says. _Do it!_ "I love you!"

Yugi looks at Tea surprised. His cheeks were really red. "You…you love m-me?"

Tea nodded. "Yes…"

"I-" Yugi was cut off by Tea. She had cupped his cheeks in her hands and brought him into a kiss. It was a quick kiss though. Yugi's eyes were very huge and he was blushing madly. Once the kiss was over Tea ran away quickly.

**THE END**


	16. Taco Bite

**Stories**

**Story 16: Taco Bite**

**Pairings: None**

**Humor**

Duke was sitting at a table in Taco Bell. He was eating a taco. Joey was dressed in a dog suit sitting on the ground next to him. Joey had to obey Duke's every command because he had lost to him in a duel. Joey started growling angrily.

"Stop growling, you mutt," Duke said as he bit into his taco.

Joey stopped growling. Then his stomach growled.

"I said stop growling, dog!" Duke hissed, as he threw a dice at Joey's head.

"Ow! I didn't even growl! That was my stomach!" Joey shouted.

"You don't talk you bark. Now bark," Duke commanded.

Joey starts barking like a dog. Duke started to laugh.

Joey stops barking. "Oh shut up!" he yells as he bit Duke's taco and including his hand.

"AHHHHH!" Duke yelled.

**THE END**


	17. The Wish Part 2

**Stories**

**Story 17: The Wish Part 2**

**Pairing: YugixTea**

**Romance**

Yugi and Tea made it to school. Nobody at school paid any attention to Yugi and Tea's wedding rings. Yugi was happy at that. Tea had been holding Yugi's hand the whole way. Every time when they'd cross a street Tea would squeeze Yugi's hand tight. Yugi liked the way she treated him nicely and she loved him just as he had wished. But the part that he didn't like about this wish was the fact that they were married.

"Well here we are at our school. Hey there's Joey and Tristan!" Tea exclaimed.

Yugi saw Joey and Tristan running up to them.

"Hey guys! Say you guys aren't married too are you?" Yugi asked.

"Of course not! How was your honeymoon anyway?" Joey asks.

Yugi looked confused. "Honeymoon?"

"That's right, Yugi! We went on our honeymoon last week and we came back last night!" Tea says happily.

Yugi tried to act like he remembered. "Oh yeah, I remember,"

Tea wrapped her arms around Yugi's neck. "Of course you do my sweet!"

Tristan rolled his eyes at them. "Whatever, let's get to class,"

They all go to class. It was hard for Yugi to concentrate on the test they were all doing. Too much was on his mind. Tea kept offering to help him but he kept declining the offer. Everybody else seemed to have already finished their tests except for Yugi. It was three more minutes until the test ended. Yugi started thinking really hard until his brain started hurting.

_I have to answer this one last question on the test. Think Yugi!_ Yugi thought. Then he finally got it. All he had to do was write it down and…

"Times up, class," The teacher announced, happily.

"But I didn't get a chance to fill out this last answer!" Yugi protested.

"Then you'll have to do the test again next week!" The teacher said as she laughed.

Yugi sighed, sadly. Then he felt Tea wrap her arms around him into a tight hug. "Don't worry, Yugi. You'll get it next time," she said as she started kissing his cheek. Yugi's cheeks turned bright red. Her kisses made him feel better. Joey suddenly jumped in front of them.

"Yugi and Tea sitting in a tree k.i.s.s.i.n.g!" Joey sang.

Tea glared at Joey but said nothing.

"So are you two gonna go home and do it?" Tristan asked.

Yugi's eyes grew wide in shock. "Do what?"

"To duel of course! You said I could get a rematch after that time I lost to you!" Tea replied.

Yugi nodded. "Oh that's right,"

Then everybody went to the cafeteria. Yugi didn't bring any lunch, nor did he bring any lunch money. He was sitting at a table with Joey and Tristan. Tea had gone to go buy some food with her lunch money. Yugi clenched his stomach as it growled loudly.

"Man, Yugi, was that your stomach?" Joey asked, surprised.

Yugi nods.

"Why don't you have any food then?" Joey questioned.

"I don't have any lunch money," Yugi answered.

"Well if I had some extra food I would've given you some," Joey said.

_Yeah like he'd give me food with that appetite of his_. Yugi thought.

Tea came back with a tray with lots of food on it. There was a slice of cheese pizza, mashed potatoes, red jell-o, French fries, macaroni 'n' cheese, and a banana. Yugi, Joey, and Tristan's mouth watered at the sight of the food.

"Joey, Tristan please stop staring at my food and eat your own," Tea said. "Yugi where's your food?"

"I don't have any…" YUgi replied, solemnly.

"Oh Yugi, sweetie!" Tea gasped. "You should've told me! Here have some of my food," Tea pushed her tray of food over to Yugi.

"Thanks Tea!" Yugi exclaimed as he started eating some of the food.

"Anything for my Yugi-poo!"

Yugi smiles. _Tea's sure acting a bit different._ Yugi thought. _I probably should've made a more specific wish._

**THE END**


	18. The Beat Up

**Stories**

**Story 18: The Beat Up**

**Pairing: None**

**Drama**

Mokuba Kaiba was walking home one night. It was really dark in the city he was in. Barely any lights were on in the buildings. He was almost home so he could tell Seto all about the duel he had just won. He happily kept walking. He went down an alleyway. Two guys were in the alleyway leaning on a wall, but when they saw Mokuba they started walking towards him. Mokuba turned away and started walking in a different direction. Then three more guys appeared the way Mokuba was walking. Mokuba started looking scared. He saw a fence and started climbing over it. The five guys chased after Mokuba.

On the other side of the fence was another alleyway. Once Mokuba made it on the other side of the fence he broke for a run. The five guys were on top of the fence and then they jumped down. They started chasing after Mokuba. One of the guys made it to Mokuba. He grabbed him and threw him at the wall. Mokuba fell to the ground and held his head in pain. The guy picked up Mokuba by his collar and raised him into the air.

"Remember me, kid?" the guy hissed.

Mokuba remembered this guy. He had beaten this guy in a duel ealier. The guy didn't take his lose easily.

The guy punched Mokuba in the face. Mokuba cried out and blood came out of his nose.

"Hey!" a voice shouted.

Mokuba turned to look. It was Seto. His big brother came for him.

"Big brother!" Mokuba exclaims, happily.

The guy threw Mokuba to the ground. "Who're you?" the five guys started walking towards Seto.

"You shall pay dearly for messing with my brother!" Seto yelled as he kicked one of the guys in the face. Another guy came at Seto with a punch. Seto ducked and kicked him between the legs. The guy cried out and fell to the ground. One guy jumped on Seto's back and tried to choke him. Seto pushed the guy on his back against the wall and kicked another guy in front of him. Then he flipped the guy off of his back making him hit the ground very hard. The last guy, the guy who dueled Mokuba, was looking really terrified. Seto grabbed him by the neck. "I'll teach you not to mess with my brother," he punched the guy in the face really hard making him fall to the ground. Then Seto stepped on his stomach three times hard.

Mokuba had watched the whole thing, amazed. Seto walked over to Mokuba and lifted him off the ground. "Are you alright?"

Mokuba nodded.

"Let's go then,"

Then Seto and Mokuba went home.

**THE END**


	19. Online Chat 2

**Stories**

**Story 19: Online Chat 2**

**Pairings: None**

**Humor**

**Dark Magician~Yugi**

**Blue Flame Swordsman~Joey**

**Theawesomeness~Tristan**

**Friendship Girl~Tea**

**Harpie Lady~Mai**

**The King of Games~Atem**

**Princess~Serenity**

**The Millennium Eye~Bakura**

_(4:23pm) Blue Flame Swordsman logs on._

(4:23pm) Blue Flame Swordsman: Hello?

_(4:24pm) Harpie Lady logs in._

(4:24pm) Blue Flame Swordsman: Hey Mai! What happened to you yesterday?

(_4:25pm) Harpie Lady logs off._

(4:26pm) Blue Flame Swordsman: Not again!

(4:27pm) The King of Games logs on.

(4:27pm) The King of Games: Hello?

(4:27pm) Blue Flame Swordsman: Hey, Pharaoh! Where's Yug?

(4:28pm) The King of Games: We have to take turns switching.

(4:29pm) Blue Flame Swordsman: Oh, I see. Any new cards at Yug's gramps Game Shop?

(4:29pm) The King of Games: Yes, he's got a lot of new cards.

(4:30pm) Blue Flame Swordsman: Rare?

(4:30pm) The King of Games: Yeah sure.

(4:30pm) Blue Flame Swordsman: Awesome! See ya!

_(4:30pm) Blue Flame Swordsman logs off._

(4:31pm) The King of Games: Later.

(4:34pm) Harpie Lady logs on.

(4:34pm) Harpie Lady: Hello, Yugi.

(4:35pm) The King of Games: I'm the Pharaoh.

(4:35pm) Harpie Lady: Right. This is so lame.

(_4:35pm) Harpie Lady logs off._

_(4:37pm) The King of Games logs off._

_(4:44pm) Friendship Girl logs on._

(4:46pm) Friendship Girl: Hello?

_(4:50pm) The Millennium Eye logs on._

(4:51pm) Friendship Girl: Hey Bakura. How are you?

(4:59pm) Friendship Girl: Bakura? Hello?

(5:07pm) Friendship Girl: Rats! He probably left.

(5:11pm) The Millennium Eye: Hello, Tea.

(5:13pm) Friendship Girl: You sure take a while to reply, Bakura. What are you up to?

(_5:15pm) Dark Magician logs on._

(5:16pm) Dark Magician: Hey Tea and Bakura!

(5:16pm) Friendship Girl: Hi Yugi!

(5:16pm) Dark Magician: How are you doing?

(5:18pm) Friendship Girl: I'm doing great! How about you?

(5:20pm) Dark Magician: I'm doing well.

(5:21pm) Friendship Girl: Cool.

(5:23pm) Theawesomeness logs on.

(5:23pm) Theawesomeness: Yo everybody!

(5:25pm) Friendship Girl: Hey Tristan!

(5:26pm) Dark Magician: What's up, Tristan?

(5:27pm) Theawesomeness: Everything is awesome with Theawesomeness!

(5:28pm) Friendship Girl: Of course…

(5:29pm) The Millennium Eye: How's the Millennium puzzle, Yugi?

(5:31pm) Dark Magician: Huh? Er, good I guess. Why did you ask?

(_5:32pm) The Millennium Eye logs off._

(5:35pm) Theawesomeness: Creepy…

(5:36pm) Friendship Girl: Totally creepy.

(_5:37pm) Dark Magician logs off._

(5:37pm) Friendship Girl: NO YUGI!

(5:38pm) Theawesomeness: Relax, Tea. He probably had to switch with the Pharaoh again.

(5:39pm) Friendship Girl: Oh yeah. Right.

(_5:39pm) Princess logs on._

_(5:39pm) Blue Flame Swordsman logs on._

(5:40pm) Princess: I'm here Joey. Now what do I do?

(5:40pm) Theawesomeness: Wow, Joey, you had your sister come here? Thank you for that, man!

(5:41pm) Blue Flame Swordsman: We just chat here, Serenity. Don't get any ideas Tristan!

(5:41pm) Friendship Girl: Hi Serenity and Joey.

(5:43pm) Princess: Hi Tea.

(5:43pm) Theawesomeness: Want to open a private chat, Serenity?

(5:43pm) Princess: Sure, I guess.

(5:45pm) Blue Flame Swordsman: NOOO!

_(Theawesomeness and Princess opens a private chatroom)_

(5:45pm) Friendship Girl: Oh relax, Joey. It's not like they can do anything in a chat room.

(5:46pm) Blue Flame Swordsman: That's easy for you to say…

(_5:47pm) The King of Games logs on._

(5:47pm) The King of Games: Hey Tea, Joey.

(5:48pm) Friendship Girl: Hey Pharaoh. Sorry but I have to go! Bye!

_(5:49pm) Friendship Girl logs off._

_(5:50pm) The King of Games logs off._

(5:51pm) Blue Flame Swordsman: I wonder what Serenity and Tristan are talking about.

_(Theawesomeness and Princess closed a private chat room)_

(5:53pm) Princess: That was fun, Tristan!

(5:53pm) Theawesomeness: Yup. So tonight at 8 right?

(5:54pm) Princess: Of course. Bye, Joey and Tristan!

_(5:54pm) Princess logs off._

(5:54pm) Blue Flame Swordsman: Hey…wha?

(_5:55pm) Theawesomeness logs off._

(5:55pm) Blue Flame Swordsman: I'll get you for this, Tristan!

_(5:55pm) Blue Flame Swordsman logs off._

**THE END**


	20. The Haunted Mansion Part 5

**Stories**

**Story 20: The Haunted Mansion Part 5**

**Pairings: None**

**Horror**

Yugi and Tea had finished they're food and started walking down a hall. They had heard footsteps following behind them. Yugi and Tea spun around. They saw no one. They turned back around and started walking quickly. Tea grabs Yugi's arm.

"I'm scared, Yugi…" Tea whispers.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," Yugi said.

Tea nodded. The footsteps started getting louder. Then Yugi and Tea broke for a run. The footsteps started chasing them. Then something jumped on Tea's head. Tea screamed. It was a giant black widow on Tea's head. Yugi took his jacket off and swung it at Tea's head to get the spider off. The spider fell off and ran towards Yugi.

"Run!" Yugi shouted to Tea.

Tea started running. Yugi swung his jacket at the spider. The spider backed away for a moment and then lunged at Yugi's leg. It bit Yugi's leg. Yugi cried out and hit the spider off of him. The spider then ran away. Yugi fell to the ground and held his leg, yelling. Lots of blood was gushing out. Tea came back running towards Yugi.

"Yugi!" she exclaimed.

"No. Get out of here Tea!" Yugi shouted.

"No, I will not leave you again!" Tea said, as she took Yugi's jacket from him. She started wrapping it around Yugi's wound.

"Thanks…" Yugi whispered.

Tea just nodded and continued to wrap the jacket around his wound.

**To be continued…**


	21. Hit

**Stories**

**Story 21: Hit**

**Pairings: None**

Seto and Mokuba Kaiba were standing on a sidewalk, waiting for the light to change so they can walk. They were both on their way to a duel monster tournament. The winner of the tournament gets The Winged Dragon of Raw, Slifer The Sky Dragon, and Obelisk The Tormentor cards. That's why Seto was going to enter. The host of the tournament was of course Pegasus the creator of duel monsters. Seto was going to win this no matter what. He needed those three powerful cards really bad.

The light was taking forever to change. Seto got his card deck out and started looking through them. He stared at his three Blue Eyes White Dragon cards. These were the most powerful cards in his deck. He's going to need them to win this tournament. Then suddenly a gust of wind blew making one of Seto's Blue Eyes White Dragon cards fly into the street. It landed in the middle of the street. Lots of cars were driving past almost rolling over it.

"My Blue Eyes!" Seto exclaimed.

"I'll get it!" Mokuba said as he ran into the street.

"Mokuba wait!" Seto called after him. But it was too late. Mokuba was already in the street. He picked up the Blue Eyes White Dragon card. A car was coming straight towards Mokuba. Mokuba saw the car coming, but there was no time to move. Seto ran into the street. "Mokuba!" Then the car hit Mokuba…

Mokuba woke up on a hospital bed. He felt pain in his side from when the car hit him. He felt so tired. He looked to see Seto sitting on a chair next to the bed. Seto had his eyes closed, but he wasn't sleep. Mokuba thought he saw a tear roll down Seto's left eye. Seto never cries. Mokuba thought.

"Seto…?" Mokuba whispered.

Seto's eyes shot open. He quickly wiped his tear away and pulled his chair closer to Mokuba's bed. "Don't talk. Go back to sleep,"

Mokuba nodded and closed his eyes. He felt Seto grab his arm and squeeze it tight.

"You'll be okay," Seto said.

**THE END**

2


	22. Dancing

**Stories**

**Story 22: Dancing**

Tea was walking in a dance studio. The dance studio looked abandoned. There was a stage and there were lots of chairs everywhere. Tea walked over to the stage. She stared at it and smiled. She climbed on the stage and started dancing. Then the dance studio didn't look old anymore. It looked brand new. There were lots of people sitting on the chairs watching Tea dance. Tea was now wearing a pink tank top and small pink shorts. She was dancing to Messages by Bobby McFerrin. The audience was clapping and they threw flowers on stage at Tea. Then Tea's clothes changed. She was now wearing a yellow dress and a big yellow bow on her head. She was still dancing. Atem suddenly came up to her and started dancing with her. They both were dancing slowly with each other. Her arms were around his neck and his arms were around her waist. They both stared into each other's eyes as they danced. Their faces so close to each other. When they were about to kiss Atem backed away and disappeared. Tea continued dancing alone. She started dancing faster and faster as the song started to pick up. Then Tea froze once the song started going slow again. She falls to her knees and starts moving her arms up and down like she was flapping wings. Someone touches Tea's shoulder from behind. Tea turns to see Yugi. He had his hand out for her to grab. She grabbed his hand and he helped her up. They started dancing together, slowly. Yugi spun Tea in a circle and let her go. Tea kept spinning quickly. She keeps spinning close to the edge of the stage. Yugi dances towards her and catches her before she falls. They stare into each other's eyes. When they were about to kiss the song ended. Tea appeared in the old dance studio. Yugi and all of the people were gone. Tea blinked, amazed at what just happened. Then she smiled.

"That was so cool,"

**THE END**


	23. Double Date

**Stories**

**Story 23: Double Date**

**Pairing: YugixTea and JoeyxMai**

**Romance**

Yugi was in his room looking at himself in a mirror. He was deciding what he was going to wear for him and Tea's date. He wouldn't call it a date actually. He would call it...just hanging out. The Pharaoh appeared next to Yugi.

"I can't decide what to wear," Yugi said.

The Pharaoh went over to Yugi's closet and started looking through Yugi's clothes. "Try this," he said, as he took an outfit out of the closet. It was a black hooded jacket, black pants, and a black t-shirt. Yugi took the outfit from him. Yugi nodded towards the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh then disappeared. Yugi changed into the outfit and looked in the mirror at himself.

"Are you sure, Pharaoh?" Yugi asked.

"Sure. Trust me," The Pharaoh replied in his head. "And don't forget this is a double date,"

Yugi nodded and put his Millennium puzzle around his neck and left.

Later, Yugi was waiting in front of a restaurant place. "Tea should be here any minute. I'm kind of nervous," he admitted.

"_It's alright to be nervous. Just keep your cool," Pharaoh said in Yugi's head._

Yugi nodded. Then Yugi spotted Tea walking around looking for him. Yugi started to panic.

"I can't do this!" Yugi exclaimed. "Yu Gi Oh!" he shouted then the Pharaoh came out of the Millennium puzzle and Yugi went inside.

"Hey, Yugi! You can't do this! This is your date not mine!" The Pharaoh shouted into the Millennium puzzle.

Tea made it to The Pharaoh. She was wearing a black tank top and a small pink skirt. "Hi Pharaoh. I thought I'd be going on a date with Yugi. But that's okay I'll still have fun," Tea said.

The Pharaoh shakes his head. "Sorry, but this is Yugi's date," he then went back into the Millennium puzzle and Yugi came out.

Yugi stared at Tea, blushing madly. "He-hey Tea…heheh…oh…"

Tea smiles. "Hi Yugi. I like your outfit,"

"I…uh like yours too…nice weather we're having…" Yugi says.

"_Yugi, you've got to be kidding me. Nice weather we're having? You can do better than that." The Pharaoh said._

"_Sorry…I'm just too nervous…" Yugi apologized._

Tea nodded. "Let's wait for Mai and Joey,"

After a while, Joey and Mai came. Joey was wearing a red and black t-shirt, black sweat pants, and black shoes. Mai was wearing a purple dress and purple sandals.

"Hey Yug, Tea!" Joey greeted them.

Mai just nodded to them.

"Well, let's go in!" Tea said as they went into the restaurant. Inside it looked really nice and fancy. There was nice wallpaper with roses on it, the tables had nice red table clothes, and there was white carpet on the floor. Tea got a table for four and they were shown to their table. Tea was sitting next to Yugi in front of Joey and Mai was sitting next to Joey in front of Yugi. They were looking at their menus except Joey.

"I'll be getting everything on the menu," Joey announced.

"Really? This is a fancy restaurant, Joey. Are you sure you can afford all that food?" Yugi asked.

Joey shrugged. "Who cares? Maybe I'll end up dueling the waiter,"

Everyone laughed at Joey's joke and continued looking at their menus.

"What are you getting, Yugi?" Tea asked.

Yugi shrugged. "I might get a hamburger. How about you?"

"I'm just getting a salad for now," Tea answered as she smiled.

"_She's pretty when she smiles…" Yugi thought, as he blushed lightly._

"_She sure is…" The Pharaoh whispered._

Yugi wondered if the Pharaoh was angry that he didn't get to go out on a date with Tea.

"_I'm not jealous, Yugi. Believe me," The Pharaoh told him._

"_Oh that's right; you can read my thoughts,"_

The waiter came. "May I take your order?"

"I'd like a hamburger," Yugi replied.

"Yes and I want a salad," Tea says.

The waiter nodded and wrote it down on the paper he was holding. Then he turned to Mai. "And you ma'am?"

"I want pasta," Mai answers.

The waiter nodded again and wrote it down. Then he turned to Joey. "And for you, sir?"

"Yes, I'd like everything on the menu," Joey replied.

"Sir?" the waiter said, confused.

"I said I'd like everything on the menu," Joey repeated.

"He just wants pasta like me and then lemonade for everyone," Mai told the waiter.

The waiter nodded and left really quickly.

"Hey, why'd you do that, Mai?" Joey asked, angrily.

"Oh shut up, Joey," Mai said as she kissed him. Joey was surprised and blushed madly. He didn't return the kiss. He was too shocked. Mai broke the kiss and Joey kissed her this time. They kept kissing. Tea and Yugi watched them. They were both blushing themselves; thinking if that's what they should be doing too.

"Okay…shocking…" Yugi whispered.

"Totally…" Tea whispered also.

"_Well? Aren't you going to kiss her?" The Pharaoh asked._

"_No, no! I can't! What if she got mad?" Yugi thought._

"_Why do you think she's blushing right now? Because she wants to kiss you too, but she's too nervous to do it. Like you," The Pharaoh said._

"_You're right…"_

Yugi looked at Tea and saw that she was staring at him. She was bringing her face close to Yugi's. Yugi's face turned completely red. He found himself moving away from Tea. Then Tea moved her head away from Yugi when she saw him moving away. She looked down at the table sadly.

"_Now you've done it!" The Pharaoh shouted._

"_I'm sorry! I don't know what happened!" Yugi exclaimed._

"_If don't need my help then I won't help you. Do this on your own," The Pharaoh said._

"_Fine…"_

"Sorry," Tea apologized.

Yugi shook his head. "No I'm sorry,"

"Fine. We're both sorry then," Tea said as she smiled. "I should've asked first,"

Yugi looked confused.

"Can…can I kiss you, Yugi?" Tea asked, softly.

Yugi's eyes widened in surprised. He started blushing again. "Yes…yes you can…"

Tea brings her face close to his and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Then she broke the kiss and looked down at the table, blushing madly. Yugi just blinked, still blushing.

"Wow…" Tea whispered.

"You're a…good kisser…" Yugi admitted, nervously.

"You too…" Tea whispered.

They both looked at each other and smiled. Then they looked at Mai and Joey. They were both still kissing each other. Tea and Yugi laughed.

"Wow, thanks for this date, Yugi," Tea said.

Yugi scratches the back of his head. "Hehe…no problem,"

"_Well done," The Pharaoh says._

**THE END**


	24. The Adventure Part 1

**Stories**

**Story 24: The Adventure Part 1**

**Pairings: None**

**Adventure/Action**

Yugi Mutou, Tea Gardner, Joey Wheeler, and Tristan Taylor were going on an adventure together. They are going to find Nazar's Castle. They are going there so they can defeat Nazar before he destroys the world. Right now the friends are packing and getting ready for their adventure. Yugi was in his house packing some food and drinks for the adventure. He put some chips, bread, and Capri suns in his bag. Along with a hundred dollars he saved up for his allowance. And don't forget the most important thing, his card deck.

Joey was in his room in his house, packing unnecessary things. He packed some clothes, a Game Boy system, a tooth brush, tooth paste, shoes, and lots of food. He also packed his card deck and some money. Joey squeezed all that stuff in his one backpack and then he put it on. It was so heavy, he almost fell down. He took the bag off and started taking some stuff out.

Tristan was packing his stuff. He packed only food, money, and a comb to comb his hair.

Tea was at her house packing her stuff. She packed some food, money, one outfit, and a small stuffed bear for luck. Then she was off to Mr. Muto's Game Shop to buy some cards. Once she made it to the Game Shop she was greeted by Mr. Muto and Yugi.

"Hi. I came to get some cards," Tea said, happily. "I've decided that I should try a new deck instead of my old one,"

"Oh, I see. Just go pick out a card pack on the wall over there. Each pack holds ten cards," Mr. Muto told her.

Tea nodded and started looking on the wall. There was lots of card packs on the wall. They all looked like they held good cards in them. Yugi walked over to Tea.

"Here, try this pack. It says it has one rare card in it," Yugi said, as he pointed at a card pack with a Fire Ant Ascator on the front cover.

"Oh cool," Tea grabbed the pack. It was the last one too. Then she grabbed three more card packs and paid for them. "Thanks Mr. Muto! Bye!"

"Yeah, bye Grandpa! We'll miss you!" Yugi shouted.

"Good luck on your journey, kids!" Mr. Muto called.

Yugi and Tea left. When they went outside they were greeted by Joey and Tristan.

"Hey you guys. Are we leaving or what?" Joey asked.

Yugi nods.

"Hold on," Tea says as she grabs a small scooter that was on the ground.

"You're bringing a scooter on this trip?" Tristan asked in disbelief.

"Sure, but it's not just a scooter," Tea replied. Then she pressed a small red button on the scooter and the scooter started to get smaller and smaller until it turned into a small square box, shaped as a card. "It's an ultimate scooter,"

Yugi, Joey, and Tristan had watched in shock.

"Where'd you get that?" Joey asked, still shocked.

"At a new store that opened up near my house. It's called The Ultimate Store," Tea answered, grinning.

"I want one!" Joey exclaimed, as he was about to run away.

Tea grabbed Joey before he ran. "Hold on there, Joey. They closed down,"

"Wha?" Joey shouted. "But I thought you said they just opened up!"

"They did, but they closed down right after that," Tea said.

Tristan laughed at Joey and then said. "That's crazy. What kind of store opens up and then closes down right away?"

Tea shrugged.

"Well, guys, are we going or not?" Yugi asked.

Everyone nodded. Then they were off on their journey. After they were walking for several hours they somehow ended up in a desert. They were all tired of walking, except for Tea. She was on her scooter. Her scooter was actually hovering; all she had to do was press a button to make the scooter move.

"Please, somebody save me!" Joey cried, as he fell to his back.

"Are you okay, Joey?" Yugi asks.

"No. I'm tired, my feet hurt, and I'm hungry," Joey replied.

"Well didn't you bring some food? I sure did," Tristan said. He had a sandwich in his hand and he was eating it.

"I ate it all earlier when we were walking," Joey admitted.

Tea got off her scooter and pressed the red button on it, making the scooter turn into a small square box. She put the scooter in her pocket. "Joey, stop-" Tea was cut off by the ground opening underneath her, making her fall in. "Ahhhhhh!"

"Tea!" Yugi shouted. Then the ground opened up under them and they all fell in.

Tea fell on something soft. Then everybody else fell right after her.

"Get off me, Tristan!" Joey yelled.

"I'm not on you, you're on me!" Tristan shouted back.

"That's me, sorry," Yugi said, as he got off of Tristan. Yugi looks around. It looked like they were in a duel arena.

"_It seems to be a duel arena,"_ a voice said in Yugi's head. It was the Pharaoh.

"_Have you seen this place before?"_ Yugi asks the Pharaoh in his mind.

"_I'm not sure,"_

Then something suddenly landed in front of everyone. It was a clown like creature. It had white face paint, a red nose, retarded orange hair, it had sharp teeth, long sharp nails, and it was wearing a green pajama like outfit. The clown started laughing historically.

"Eww, what is that?" Tea exclaimed.

"Oh that's not nice talk coming from-from a pretty lady! Ahuhuk!" the clown said. It sounded very goofy.

"Who are you?" Yugi demanded.

"Well I'm the-the Clown! You can call me-me Clown! Ahuhuk!" Clown answered. "Now I-I want to have the pretty lady!"

"No way!" Tristan shouts.

"Yeah, you're not taking Tea with you!" Joey yells.

"Fine then-then! Ahuhuk!" The clown laughs as it does a back flip. "I shall duel for-for her! If you-you win I'll show you the way out of here. And if I win-win I get the pretty lady!"

"No!" Yugi growls.

"Wait," Tea said.

Yugi looks at Tea confused. "Huh?"

"This is the only chance to get out of here. I don't see any other way out of this place. Only this clown knows and we must take this chance," Tea says.

Yugi frowned, but nodded slowly.

Joey looked at Yugi shocked. "Yug, you can't actually believe this clown?"

Yugi suddenly changed into the Pharaoh. "No, Joey, I don't believe him, but this is a risk we'll have to take," Pharaoh walked up to the clown. "I will duel you, Clown,"

"No. I will,"

Pharaoh looked at Tea. "But you haven't even used your deck yet,"

"I know, but I have a good feeling about this. I have a feeling…that I will win," Tea said.

Pharaoh, Joey, and Tristan nodded. Tea walks up to the clown. "Alright, Clown. Let's duel!"

**To be continued…**


	25. The Adventure Part 2

**Stories**

**Story 25: The Adventure Part 2**

**Pairings: None**

**Adventure/Action**

Tea and Clown stepped into the arena. Tea got her four card packs out and started opening them.

Clown started laughing. "You just-just started dueling, I see! This'll be easy! Ahuhuk!"

"I didn't just start dueling! I just bought a new deck that's all!" Tea shouted, angrily.

"Whatever you-you say, sweetie! Ahuhuk!"

_Talk about nasty… _Tea thought.

They started drawing five cards. In Tea's hand she held Mobius the Frost Monarch, Creeping Doom Manta, Advance Force, Dust Tornado, and Premature Burial.

**[Tea's LP 4000/Clown's LP 4000]**

"I'll go first! I summon Temple of Skulls in attack mode-mode! And I put one card-card face down! Then I end my-my turn! Ahuhuk!" Clown laughed.

Temple of Skulls appeared on the field.

**[ATK/900-DEF/1300]**

_Temple of Skulls? Never heard of it_. Tea thought. She started looking at the cards in her hand. I can use this Creeping Doom Manta card to get rid of that Temple of Skulls.

"I summon Creeping Doom Manta in attack mode!" Tea shouts.

Creeping Doom Manta appeared on the field.

**[ATK/1300-DEF/1200]**

"Now Creeping Doom Manta attack Temple of Skulls!"

Creeping Doom Manta attacked Temple of Skulls, destroying it.

"Now you lose 400 life points!" Tea says.

**[Tea's LP 4000/Clown's LP 3600]**

Joey and Tristan cheered. "Alright, Tea!"

"_Good move. But this clown seems to have something planned,"_ _Yugi said in Pharaoh's head._

"_I know,"_ Pharaoh said.

Clown laughed. "No matter-matter. I've got something good up my sleeve-sleeve! Ahuhuk!" Clown drew a card and he laughed again. "First I will send a face down-down card from the field to the graveyard. Now I can summon Granmarg the Rock Monarch in-in attack mode! Ahuhuk!"

Granmarg the Rock Monarch appeared on the field.

**[ATK/2400-DEF/1000]**

Pharaoh gasped. "Granmarg the Rock Monarch! That's a rare card!"

"No way!" Joey exclaims.

"Granmarg the Rock Monarch attack-attack Creeping Doom Manta!" Clown shouted.

Granmarg the Rock Monarch attacked Creeping Doom Manta, destroying it.

**[Tea's LP 2900/Clown's LP 3600]**

Tea sighed. "Oh no! Okay, Tea, don't panic. I can do this," Tea starts looking at the cards in her hand. "Mobius the Frost Monarch, I can use this, but it won't be stronger than that Granmarg card. I summon Mobius the Frost Monarch in defense mode,"

Mobius the Frost Monarch appeared on the field.

**[ATK/2400-DEF/1000]**

"Now I put a card face down. Then I end my turn," Tea said.

"Oh sneaky aren't we-we, sweetie?" Clown teases. "Well I might as well put a card face down as-as well! Ahuhuk! Now I end my turn,"

_Hm. I wonder why he didn't attack me that turn. _Tea thought. Then she shook her head.

Tea pulled a card from her deck. It was a spell card and it was called Pot of Greed.

"I use Pot of Greed! This means I can draw two cards from my deck," Tea said. She drew two cards from her deck. Tea had drawn a spell card called Garma Sword Oath and a trap card that was called Orbital Bombardment. "I end my turn,"

"I wonder what Tea is thinking?" Joey said.

"Something good, I hope," Tristan replied.

Clown started laughing. Then he pulled a card. "Ah yes. I summon Temple of Skulls in-in attack mode! Ahuhuk!"

Temple of Skulls appeared on the field.

**[ATK/900-DEF/1300]**

"_Another Temple of Skulls? What is this clown planning?"_ Pharaoh thought.

"_I don't know but it's something not good," Yugi replied in Pharaoh's head._

"Now I end my-my turn! Ahuhuk!" Clown said.

Tea drew a card from her deck. She had drawn a Garma Sword. _This is a rare card! This was probably the rare card I got in that card pack! _Tea thought. _Now I can use the Garma Sword Oath spell I have in my hand! _

"I use Garma Sword Oath to summon Garma Sword!" Tea shouted, happily.

Garma Sword appeared on the field.

**[ATK/2550-DEF/2150]**

"Oh no not-not Garm Sword!" Clown cried.

"Garma Sword!" Pharaoh exclaimed, surprised.

"What's dat?" Joey asked.

"It's a super rare card and only a couple of people posses that card," Pharaoh replied quickly.

"Lucky Tea," Joey said.

"Now I attack your Granmarg the Rock Monarch!"

Garma Sword was about to attack.

"Not so fast-fast, sweetie! I activate my trap card, Magical Arm Shield! This allow's me-me to take control of one of your monsters on the field! I take-take control of your Mobius the Frost Monarch! Ahuhuk!"

Mobius the Frost Monarch appeared on Clown's side of the field and took the blow for Granmarg the Rock Monarch's attack. Mobius the Frost Monarch was destroyed.

_Oh no. I lost my Mobius the Frost Monarch. I wonder what else this clown has got up its sleeve… _Tea thought.

"That's not-not all, sweetie! I summon Hyper Psychic Blaster in-in attack mode! Ahuhuk!" Clown shouted.

Hyper Psychic Blaster appeared on the field.

**[ATK/3000-DEF/2500]**

"_Another rare card!" Yugi exclaims. "I knew something bad was coming,"_

Pharaoh didn't say anything, he just watched.

"Now Hyper Psychic Blaster attack Garma sword!"

Hyper Psychic Blaster destroyed Garma Sword.

**[Tea's LP 2400/Clown's LP 3600]**

"My Garma Sword!" Tea exclaimed.

"Ahahaha! Too bad-bad, sweetie! Ahuhuk!" Clown laughed.

Tea looked at her cards in her hand. She didn't have anything stronger than that Hyper Psychic Blaster. _I don't know…_ Tea thought_. I can't do this._

"Don't give up, Tea!" Joey shouted.

"Yeah, you can do this!" Tristan also shouted.

Tea looks at Joey, Tristan, and Pharaoh. "I can't do this!"

"Yes you can, Tea. Don't give up. There's always something you can do. Just believe in the heart of the cards," Pharaoh told her.

Tea nodded slowly and pulled a card from her deck. Then she smiles.

"First I'll send two cards to the graveyard," Tea said. She took two cards from her hand and put it in the graveyard. "Now I reveal my face down card, Meteor Flare! This means you take 2000 damage to your life points,"

**[Tea's LP 2400/Clown's LP 1600]**

Clown growled. "Now you're just-just starting to get on my nerves. Hyper Psychic Blaster attack her life points directly!"

"Not so fast. I didn't say I ended my turn yet," Tea pulled a card from her hand. "I activate another trap card, The Paths of Destiny!"

"_The Paths of Destiny. Tea's really taking a big risk here," Yugi said._

"_I know,"_ Pharaoh says.

"This means both of us has to flip a coin," Tea continued. "If one of us gets heads then we gain 2000 life points and if we get tails we take 2000 damage,"

"Fine! Ahuhuk!" Clown laughed, as he got a coin out of his pocket. Joey tossed Tea a coin and Tea caught it. "Alright, on-on three, sweetie," Tea nodded. "One…two…three," They both flipped their coins into the air.

_Heads, heads, heads, heads…_ Tea kept saying in her head. The coin came down and landed on Tea's hand. _Ha heads!_

Clown caught his coin. "What! Tails!"

**[Tea's LP 4400/Clown's LP 0]**

"I won!" Tea shouted, happily.

"She won!" Joey and Tristan yelled.

Pharaoh changes back to Yugi. "Alright! I knew she could do it!"

Clown was on his knees. "I lost-lost…"

Tea walked over to Clown. "I won. So you'll have to get us out of here,"

Clown pointed to a door slowly. A door nobody noticed before.

"Let's go guys!" Tea says as she walks over to the door.

Then they're off to continue their journey.

**To be continued…**


	26. The Wish Part 3

**Stories**

**Story 26: The Wish Part 3**

**Pairing: TeaxYugi**

**Romance**

After school was over Tea and Yugi went home. They both dueled, but Tea didn't win like she wanted too.

"Sorry, Tea, but it seems that I win. You did well though," Yugi said.

"I didn't do well I did horrible!" Tea exclaims.

"Don't say that. You did great," Yugi told her.

Tea started putting her cards away. Yugi starts putting his away too.

"So how's Mai and Joey's sister?" Yugi asked. "I haven't seen them in a while,"

Tea stared at Yugi in complete sadness. "Don't you remember…? They're dead, Yugi…"

Yugi stared at her. He felt as if his legs would crumble beneath him and he felt fresh hot tears come to his eyes. "How…?"

"Car crash…and…and you were driving…" Tea whispered.

_I was driving?_ Yugi thought. _It's my fault they're dead? Joey should hate me now…he should…_

"It's not your fault…" Tea whispered again.

"Yes it is my fault!" Yugi shouted, tears falling from his eyes. "It's my fault we got married, it's my fault Mai is dead, it's my fault my best friend's sister is dead, and it's my fault I made this stupid wish!"

Tea slaps Yugi across the face. Yugi touched his cheek and looks at Tea, shocked. He saw that she was crying also.

"I hate it when you blame yourself for everything, Yugi!" Tea screamed. "It's not your fault Mai and Serenity are dead and Joey doesn't hate you at all! Joey loves you like a brother and he forgave you! So stop saying this is just some big wish!" Tea cried. She jumped on the bed and put a pillow over her face.

Yugi wiped his tears away and lied down on the floor. _I hate this wish_. He thought as he fell asleep.

Yugi woke up on the floor. He looked up at the bed and saw that Tea was gone. He got up and went outside to the balcony. It was dark out. Yugi just stared up at the stars and waited for a shooting star. Then he felt arms wrap around him from behind. It was Tea.

"I'm sorry I screamed at you earlier," she said.

Yugi didn't say anything but continued looking at the stars. Tea spun Yugi around to face her.

"Do you forgive me?" Tea asked hopefully.

Yugi shook his head. "I should be the one apologizing to you," He hugs her and Tea returns the hug. "I'll have to make my wish,"

Tea breaks the hug. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"To get home,"

"Stop talking like that. This is your home," Tea said. She then kissed his lips. Yugi blushed but returned it. Then he breaks the kiss and looks up at the stars.

"I have to go. I'm sorry," Yugi said. Then a shooting star passed. "I wish for everything to be back to normal!"

Then Yugi found himself on his own balcony. He ran into his house. And it was his house.

"I'm back," Yugi says as he smiles.

"Back from where?" Yami asked. He had appeared next to Yugi.

"Well it's a long story," Yugi replied.

**THE END**


	27. Ripped Cards

**Stories**

**Story 27: Ripped Cards**

One night, Yami Yugi and Seto were dueling. Yami was winning of course. It was one last turn before Yami could win. Seto wasn't taking this easily. Mokuba, Seto's little brother, had been watching the whole duel. Then once Yami made his final move the duel ended. He won and Seto lost. Seto fell to his knees and growls. Yami changes to Yugi and walks over to Seto.

"That was a great duel, Seto," Yugi says. Yugi put his hand out for Seto to shake.

Seto looked at Yugi and hit his hand away.

"Ow! Why'd you do that?" Yugi asked as he rubbed his hand.

Seto smirked and snatched Yugi's deck from his pocket.

"Hey! Give that back!" Yugi shouted.

Then Seto stood up and raised Yugi's deck into the air. "Say good-bye to your precious deck, Yugi!" Then he started ripping up Yugi's cards.

"Noooo!" Yugi yells as he tries to get the cards away from Seto.

Seto just flung Yugi away, making him fall to his back.

"Seto please stop!" Mokuba shouted.

Seto finished ripping Yugi's cards and threw the pieces into the air. He started laughing evilly. "Hahahaha! Now you can't duel anymore, Yugi!"

Yugi stares at the pieces of his cards, shocked. "No…" he whispered, as tears fell from his eyes.

Mokuba started picking up the pieces to give to Yugi, but Seto stopped him by grabbing his wrist. "Stop that and let's go," Seto said and pulled Mokuba away.

Yugi kept crying. "My cards…"

"_Yugi…?" Yami Yugi said in his head. _

"It's too late…I can't…it's over…" Yugi whispered. He started yelling. "AHHHHHHHH!"

**THE END**


	28. Chocolate Cookies

**Stories**

**Story 28: Chocolate Cookies**

**Pairing: TristanxSerenity**

**Romance**

Tristan Taylor was walking to Serenity's house one day. She had asked him to come over to keep her company since Joey was too busy playing video games with Yugi. Tristan stopped by a flower shop to buy Serenity some flowers. Then he stopped by a candy shop to buy her a box of chocolates.

Tristan made it to Serenity's house and knocked on the door. Serenity answered the door.

"Hi Tristan!" she greets him.

"Hey. I got you these," Tristan gave Serenity the flowers and chocolates.

"Thank you so much," Serenity said as she smiled. "Come in,"

Tristan walked inside and shut the door behind him.

"I was trying to make some cookies, but I can't seem to do it. Can you help me?" she asked.

"Well sure…" Tristan replied.

They started walking towards the kitchen when they passed the living room. Joey and Yugi were in the living room playing a video game. Then they saw Tristan and Serenity.

"Hey, what's Tristan doin' here?" Joey shouted.

"Oh he was just giving me some chocolates and flowers," Serenity answered.

"Wha! Why you!" Joey yelled, as he was about to get up. Yugi grabs Joey's wrist.

"Please, Joey. Let's just finish our game," Yugi said.

Joey sat back down and glared at Tristan. Tristan and Serenity went into the kitchen. The kitchen table was a mess. There was flour all over the counter, chocolate, and cookie batter.

"Sorry for the mess," Serenity apologized as she set the flowers and the box of chocolates on a chair.

"That's okay. It's pretty simple really to make cookies. Just use the batter you made and roll it up in chocolate," Tristan said.

"You've made cookies before?" Serenity asked, curiously.

"Uh not really I just watched the Dessert Show a lot," Tristan replied.

Serenity nodded. She got some batter and started rolling some chocolate in it. Tristan did the same. Once they were done they put all the cookie rolls on a tray and put the tray in the oven.

"Now all we have to do is wait," Tristan says.

"Yup. Thanks for helping me, Tristan. You're a really nice guy," Serenity said as she smiled at him.

Tristan blushed a little. "No problem,"

Serenity opens the box of chocolates Tristan gave her and started eating some. "Mmm, this is good,"

"Yup. I picked out the best box," Tristan told her. (No he didn't.)

Serenity handed him a chocolate and Tristan took it and ate it.

Then Joey suddenly came into the kitchen. "I beat Yugi on Car Racing!" he shouted excitedly. He frowned when he saw Serenity and Tristan sharing chocolate together. "What's goin' on here?"

"We're eating chocolate," Serenity replied.

"Yeah, is that a problem, buddy?" Tristan asked, teasingly.

Joey opened his mouth to say something, but Yugi came into the kitchen. "Hurry Joey, the race isn't over!" Joey and Yugi quickly left the kitchen.

Serenity and Tristan laughed.

"Thanks for coming today," Serenity thanks him.

"Anytime,"

**THE END**


	29. Dominos

**Stories**

**Story 29: Dominos**

**Pairings: None**

**Humor**

One day, Joey and Tristan were going to Dominos to get some pizza. They walked inside and looked around. Nobody was there except the guy at the counter. They walked up to the guy.

"Hello welcome to Dominos pizza! What can I get you?" the guy at the counter asked.

"Yes we'd like three large cheese pizzas," Joey replied.

"Okay is that for here or to go?" the guy asked.

"For here," Joey answered.

"So one large cheese pizza coming up," the guy said.

"No I actually said three," Joey told him.

"Alright two then," the guy says.

"No, three," Joey said as he frowned.

The guy stared at Joey and Tristan for a long moment and then smiled. "Hello welcome to Dominos pizza! What can I get you?" he looked as if he'd never seen Joey and Tristan before.

"We already ordered!" Tristan shouted.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I cannot allow you to scream in Dominos," the guy said.

"I didn't scream I shouted!" Tristan shouted again.

The guy frowned. "Then I am forced to remove you from the restaurant,"

"No way!" Tristan growled as he made a fist.

"No hold on, Tristan. Let's just leave," Joey said as he walked towards the exit. Tristan followed him.

"Why'd we leave?" Tristan demanded.

"We aren't," Joey replied as he went back inside. Tristan followed him.

The guy at the counter put on a big smile on his face as if he never had seen them before. "Hello welcome to Dominos pizza! What can I get you?" the guy at the counter asked.

"Three large cheese pizzas," Joey answered.

"Is that for here or to go?" the guy asks.

Joey smirked. "Neither,"

"Okay, three large cheese pizzas it is. Now that'll be seven dollars and ninety nine cents,"

"I already paid," Joey lied.

"Oh yes," then the guy walked into the back where the kitchen was.

"Good plan," Tristan said, as he laughed.

Joey nodded. "I know, I'm smart ain't I?"

Then the guy came back with a big smile on his face. He looked as if he'd never seen before before. "Hello welcome to Dominos pizza! What can I get you?"

Joey and Tristan sighed. Then they both punched the guy in the face and left.

"I knew we should've gone to Pizza Hut in the first place," Tristan said.

"Yeah whatever,"

**THE END**


	30. Why'd You Do That?

**Stories**

**Story 30: Why'd You Do That?**

**Pairings: AtemxTea and YugixTea**

**Romance**

Tea was at a park sitting on a blanket. There was a picnic basket on the blanket next to her. She was waiting for Yugi to come. It was very peaceful at the park. There was only one person at the park and that was an old lady reading a book on a bench. Tea smiled and let the sun warm her skin. Then she jumped when someone covered her eyes from behind.

"Guess who," a deep voice said.

"I know it's you, Atem," Tea said as she laughed.

Atem removed his hands from over her eyes and sat next to her.

Tea smiled at him. "I thought Yugi was supposed to come,"

Atem shrugged and opens the picnic basket. He takes a sandwich out and starts eating it. Tea watches him and thinks of Yugi. Yugi was supposed to be here not Atem. What happened really? Didn't Yugi want to have a picnic with her? Tea shook her head to clear her thoughts. She saw that Atem was staring at her strangely. Before Tea could ask him what was wrong he kissed her lips. Tea's eyes widened and Atem pulled away. Tea touched her lips.

"Why…why'd you do that?" she asked.

"Because I did," Atem replied.

She stares at him questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"Because I love you," he answered.

Then he suddenly changes to Yugi. Yugi looks around confused. He looked as if he had just woken up.

"What happened?" he asked.

"That was a funny trick, Yugi!" Tea exclaimed, happily.

"What do you mean?"

Tea grabbed Yugi by his collar and pulled him into a kiss. Then she broke the kiss and smiled. Yugi was stunned.

Then he blushed and asked. "Why…why'd you do that?"

Tea shrugged. "Because I did," she repeated what Atem had said.

Yugi stared at her questioningly as she did. "What do you mean?"

"Because I love you!" Tea answered as she kissed Yugi again.

**THE END**


	31. Death at Midnight: Victim 1

**Stories**

**Story 31: Death a Midnight: Victim 1**

Seto Kaiba was sitting in his room with a gun in his hand. It was night out and he was waiting for the clock to hit 12am. That's the time he kills. He's been killing people at 12am every night. Tonight his first victim was Yugi Muto. He had already killed Joey Wheeler and Serenity Wheeler the other night, but he didn't get a chance to kill Yugi, because the clock had hit 1am. Seto looked at his clock that was on his desk. It read 11:59pm and then the clock hit 12:00am. Seto got up and went to Mokuba's room. Mokuba was sleep on his bed. Seto patted his brother's head before leaving the room. Mokuba never knew what Seto was doing every night at 12am and he will never know. Seto left the house and started walking towards Yugi Muto's house. All of the lights in the other houses were off and there were no street lights on. Seto spotted Yugi's house up ahead. He walked up to the front door. Then he raised his foot and kicked down the door. He started walking around in the house. He found some stairs and starting walking up them.

Seto found a room and he opened it. Yugi's grandfather was in there on a bed, sleep. Seto walked over to the bed and pointed the gun at Yugi's grandfather's head. Yugi's grandfather suddenly woke up and saw Seto. His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to scream, but it was too late. Seto had already shot him. Then Seto left the room to look for Yugi's room. He found another room and he opened the door. He walks inside and finds Yugi sleeping on a bed. Seto walked over to the bed. Yugi was curled up in a ball, like a little baby. It made Seto sick. Then Yugi stirred and woke up. He looked at Seto, shocked.

"Seto, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked, fearfully.

Seto didn't answer; he just pointed the gun at Yugi's head. He pulled the trigger, but Yugi moved out of the way quickly. Seto started shooting at Yugi but Yugi kept dodging the bullets. Yugi threw a shoe at Seto's head before he ran out of the room. Seto growled and chased after Yugi. Yugi was running down the stairs quickly. Seto shot at him, but missed again. He ran down the stairs after Yugi. Seto ended up in a living room. He didn't see Yugi. He started walking around, slowly. He looked around, listening for the slightest noises. Then something suddenly hit him on the back of the head. Seto fell to the ground and touched the back of his head and looked at his hand. There was blood on his hand. He turned around to see Yugi standing behind him with a bat.

"I didn't want to hurt you, Seto," Yugi said. "But I don't have a choice!" Yugi came at him with the bat.

Seto rolled out of the way, making Yugi miss. Seto tripped Yugi with his legs. Yugi fell on his face. Seto quickly pointed the gun at Yugi's head.

"Wait…please!" Yugi shouted. Seto pulled the trigger and then Yugi died.

Seto got up off the floor and started walking towards the front door to leave.

"That was harder than I thought," Seto said, as he wiped sweat from his forehead with his sleeve.

Once Seto got home, Mokuba was up drinking milk in the kitchen. Seto hid the gun behind his back.

"What are you doing up, Mokuba?" he demanded.

"I had a nightmare so I came down here to get some milk. What were you doing outside?" Mokuba asked.

"Some important business," Seto replied.

Mokuba nodded. "Good-night," he went back upstairs.

**The End of Victim 1**


	32. The Adventure Part 3

**Stories**

**Story 32: The Adventure Part 3**

**Pairings: None**

**Action/Adventure**

The four friends were traveling through the door; Clown claims to be the way out. But they have been walking in there for almost an hour. Tea was riding on her scooter. She was making it hover.

"We've been walking in this cave for almost an hour! I knew that Clown was lying!" Joey shouted.

"Please relax, Joey. Here, ride my scooter," Tea offered.

"Really?" Joey asked.

Tea frowned. "No,"

Joey sank to the ground. Yugi and Tristan stared at Joey.

"Come on, Joey. We must keep going," Yugi said.

Joey just lied there, looking like a dummy. Tristan picked up Joey and put him over his shoulder. They all continued walking. They kept walking for several minutes and then they stopped when they reached a brown wooden door.

"Should we open it?" Yugi asked.

Tristan and Tea nodded. Yugi reached for the door slowly. His hand was sweating badly. It was so hard just to reach for the knob. He felt like he could and couldn't do it. Sweat dripped from his head. He was just a few inches away from the knob. Yugi frowned and kept moving his hand towards the knob. _Almost there._ He thought. He was almost about to touch the knob. It just started to get hot all of a sudden. Yugi's hand was sweating a lot. Drips of sweat fell from his hand and his head. Yugi concentrated on the door knob. It was just a little further until his hand reached the knob.

"Yugi, dude, would you please open the door already?" Tristan asked.

"Oh…hehe, yeah," Yugi said, as he grabbed the door knob. He opened the door. Bright light shined into their faces. They all covered their eyes with their arms. Then the light went away. They were back in the desert.

"Great. We're back in the desert. At least we know that the clown wasn't lying," Tristan said.

They all nodded. Tristan dropped Joey to the ground. Joey got up and looked around.

"Where are we?" Joey asked.

"Back in the desert," Tristan replied.

"Let's take a break," Yugi suggested.

Everybody agreed. Tea pressed a button on her scooter and it changed into a small square box. Yugi took off his backpack. He opens his backpack and takes a bag of chips out. He opened the chip bag and started eating it. Tea was eating a donut, Tristan was eating a sandwich, and Joey was eating what was left of his food.

"_I sense danger here, Yugi," Pharaoh says in Yugi's head._

Yugi stops eating. _"Where?"_

"_It's coming from every direction," Pharaoh answered._

Yugi stood up and looked around. He started listening hard. He didn't hear or see anything at all.

"_But I don't see anything,"_ Yugi thought.

Tea suddenly screamed.

Yugi glanced at Tea. He saw that she was shaking. "What's wrong?"

"Something slithered on my back," she replied.

Yugi looked behind Tea and saw a green baby snake on her back. Yugi gasped and then he covered his mouth with his hands.

"What is it?" Tea asked, panicking.

Tristan and Joey nodded questioningly.

"Oh nothing, it's just…" Yugi quickly hit the snake off of Tea's back and started stepping on it. "A snake,"

"Are you serious?" Tea exclaimed. "I could've died you know!"

"_There's more, Yugi," Pharaoh warned._

Yugi nodded and then he felt something wrap around his leg. He slowly looked down at his leg and saw a big orange and brown snake wrapping around his leg. The snake looked up at him and hissed.

"Ahhhh!" Yugi yelled as he kicked the snake off his leg.

"There are snakes everywhere!" Tristan shouted.

Joey was stepping on a giant snake. "We have to get outta here!"

Tea got her square box out and pressed a button on it. It changed into the scooter. She got on the scooter. "Hop on, guys!" she shouts.

Yugi hops on the scooter behind her. Tristan and Joey were still swinging at the snakes. One snake jumped into the air to bite Joey's arm, but Tristan grabbed it by its tail before it could. Then he threw the snake and got on the scooter. Joey followed behind him, jumping on top of everyone.

"Stop pushing me before we all die!" Tea yelled, as she pressed a button on the scooter that said Fly on it.

The scooter took off flying into the air.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" they all shouted.

**To be continued…**


	33. Tea

**Stories**

**Story 33: Tea**

**Pairings: None**

**Tragedy**

Bakura stared at the old lady in front of him. She was smiling. She had two missing teeth, a green face, and crazy white hair. The old lady had asked Bakura if he could come over for some tea and he couldn't say no to the nice old lady. Bakura drunk some of his tea and smiled.

"It is quite delicious, ma'am," Bakura said.

"I'm glad you like it…" the old lady said. "Excuse me, but I have to use the restroom," the old lady got up slowly and walked away to the bathroom.

Bakura picked up his tea cup and walked out of the kitchen to the living room. The living room looked old. There was a ripped up couch, a broken lamp, a small television set, there was cracks in the floors, and cracks in the walls. Bakura walked around the room. The floor was making a squeaking sound each step he took. He saw a closet and he drunk some more of his tea. He opens the closet door. Then a lot of bodies fell out. Bakura gasped and dropped his tea cup, making the glass cup brake into a lot of pieces.

"Is everything okay in there?" the old lady called from the bathroom.

"Yes everything is fine," Bakura replied.

He looked at the bodies closely. Then he gasped again, more quieter this time. He realized the bodies were Tea, Yugi, Joey, and Tristan. Bakura covered his mouth as he was about to throw up. The old lady suddenly came into the kitchen with something behind her back. Bakura got up quickly.

"Is there a problem?" the old lady asked, even though she already knew.

"You…my friends…you killed my friends!" Bakura shouted.

"Oh, they were nothing but fools anyway, darling. But here, have some more tea," the old said as she pulled a tea cup from behind her back. Instead of tea in the cup there was blood.

Bakura looked at the tea he had spilled and realized it was blood he had been drinking.

"Come, have some more tea. It's Tea's blood," the old lady said as she laughed.

Bakura fell to his back, breathing heavily. His heart was slowing down. He was dying because of the tea the old lady had given him. The last thing Bakura saw was the old lady pouring the blood into his mouth. Then he died.

**THE END**


	34. Online Chat 3

**Stories**

**Story 34: Online Chat 3**

**Pairings: None**

**Humor**

**Dark Magician-Yugi**

**Blue Flame Swordsman-Joey**

**Friendship Girl-Tea**

**Theawesomeness-Tristan**

**Princess-Serenity**

**The Millennium Eye-Bakura**

**The King of Games-Atem**

**Harpie Lady-Mai**

**Yugi'sgirl-Rebecca**

(_11:56am) The Millennium Eye logs on._

_(11:58am) Yugi'sgirl logs on._

(11:58am) Yugi'sgirl: Where's Yugi?

(11:58am) Yugi'sgirl: Where's Yugi?

(11:58am) Yugi'sgirl: Where's Yugi?

(11:58am) Yugi'sgirl: Where's Yugi?

(11:58am) Yugi'sgirl: Where's Yugi?

(12:03pm) The Millennium Eye: Yugi doesn't seem to be here.

(12:03pm) Yugi'sgirl: Just let me introduce myself! I'm Yugi's girlfriend Rebecca!

(12:11pm) Yugi'sgirl: Hello?

_(12:14pm) The Millennium Eye logs off._

(12:15pm) Yugi'sgirl: Wha? Come back!

_(12:16pm) Dark Magician logs on._

(12:16pm) Yugi'sgirl: Yugi!

_(12:16pm) Dark Magician logs off_.

(12:17pm) Yugi'sgirl: HEY!

(12:17pm) Yugi'sgirl: YUGI?

_(12:19pm) Blue Flame Swordsman logs on._

(12:19pm) Blue Flame Swordsman: Hey…Rebecca.

(12:20pm) Yugi'sgirl: WHERE IS YUGI?

(12:20pm) Blue Flame Swordsman: Hey might be comin' soon.

(12:21pm) Yugi'sgirl: I want him here NOW!

(12:21pm) Blue Flame Swordsman: Well I don't know, okay?

(12:22pm) Yugi'sgirl: YOU'RE MEAN!

(12:22pm) Blue Flame Swordsman: You seem to have a habit of pressing the 'Caps Lock' button!

_(12:22pm) Blue Flame Swordsman logs off._

(12:22pm) Yugi'sgirl: I'LL GET YOU!

(12:22pm) Yugi'sgirl logs off.

_(12:47pm) Friendship Girl logs on._

(12:47pm) Friendship Girl: Hello?

_(12:51pm) Dark Magician logs on._

(12:51pm) Dark Magician: Is she gone?

(12:52pm) Friendship Girl: Who, Rebecca? I guess.

(12:53pm) Dark Magician: Phew…

(12:53pm) Friendship Girl: She's been bothering you again?

(12:54pm) Dark Magician: Yeah…It's getting very…

(12:55pm) Friendship Girl: Annoying? Yes she can be very disturbing and annoying! It makes me sick!

(12:57pm) Dark Magician: You okay…?

(12:57pm) Friendship Girl: *sigh* Yeah :)

(12:57pm) Dark Magician: Okay. I'll have to go soon.

(12:58pm) Harpie Lady logs on.

(12:59pm) Friendship Girl: Aw, so soon? Oh hi Mai!

(1:00pm) Harpie Lady: Hey. Leaving so soon huh Yugi?

(1:01pm) Dark Magician: Yeah I guess…

(1:01pm) Harpie Lady: Well see ya ;)

(1:02pm) Friendship Girl: Bye Yugi!

(_1:03pm) Dark Magician logs off. _

_(1:03pm) Blue Flame Swordsman logs on._

(1:03pm) Blue Flame Swordsman: Ah, man, I just missed Yug!

(1:04pm) Friendship Girl: Yeah, you were bit too slow to show up, Joey.

(1:05pm) Blue Flame Swordsman: Yeah.

(1:06pm) Harpie Lady: Want to open a private chat, Joey?

(1:07pm) Blue Flame Swordsman: …What for?

(1:07pm) Friendship Girl: What for?

(1:08pm) Harpie Lady: If you don't want to then fine. I'm leaving.

(1:08pm) Blue Flame Swordsman: Ah, wait, I do.

_[Blue Flame Swordsman and Harpie Lady open a private chat]_

(1:09pm) Friendship Girl: Oh well. Now I'm all alone.

_(1:12pm) Theawesomeness logs on._

_(1:12pm) The Millennium Eye logs on._

(1:13pm) Theawesomeness: Hey Tea!

(1:13pm) Friendship Girl: Hi Tristan and Bakura!

(1:14pm) Friendship Girl: What's up?

(1:14pm) Theawesomeness: Nothing much. I went on a date with Serenity last night.

(1:15pm) Friendship Girl: Really? How was it?

(1:16pm) Theawesomeness: It was so awesome!

(1:17pm) The Millennium Eye: Hello, Tea. How are you today?

(1:17pm) Friendship Girl: I'm doing great, Bakura. How about you?

(1:18pm) Theawesomeness: Say, Bakura, how come you don't come here much? And when you do come here how come you take a long while to say something?

(1:20pm) Friendship Girl: Hello? Bakura?

_(1:21pm) The Millennium Eye logs off._

(1:22pm) Theawesomeness: See I'm telling you, that guy freaks me out!

(1:22pm) Yugi'sgirl logs on.

(1:23pm) Friendship Girl: Yugi'sgirl? Who the heck is that?

(1:23pm) Theawesomeness: I think it's Yugi's girlfriend.

(1:24pm) Yugi'sgirl: For your information, I am Rebecca Hawkins!

(1:24pm) Friendship Girl: Since when were you Yugi's girlfriends?

(1:25pm) Yugi'sgirl: Since two weeks.

(1:25pm) Friendship Girl: You've got to be kidding me?

(1:26pm) Yugi'sgirl: I don't kid around, little girl. And don't you try to steal away my Yugi!

(1:26pm) Friendship Girl: Little girl? You seriously have some issues.

(1:27pm) Yugi'sgirl: Oh yeah? You're just jealous because Yugi loves me and not you!

(1:27pm) Theawesomeness: Please let's not fight now. This is a chat where we chat not fight!

(1:28pm) Yugi'sgirl: Shut up, dolphin head!

(1:28pm) Theawesomeness: Dolphin head? Oh please you can do better than that.

(1:29pm) Friendship Girl: Oh my gosh…

_(1:29pm) Princess logs on._

(1:29pm) Yugi'sgirl: Chicken face, bird poop, dog dung, hairball, spinach breath, death breath, onion breath, musty arm pit, nose picker, cat vomit, and rhino booboo!

(1:30pm) Theawesomeness: Now you've gone way too far, Rebecca! I'm going to get you!

_(1:30pm) Theawesomeness logs off._

_(1:30pm) Yugi'sgirl logs off._

(1:31pm) Princess: What happened, Tea?

(1:32pm) Friendship Girl: Rebecca's being a brat…

(1:33pm) Princess: Oh? Well…I was hoping to talk with Tristan, but I see he left. Bye, Tea.

_(1:33pm) Princess logs off._

(1:33pm) Friendship Girl: Bye!

_[Blue Flame Swordsman and Harpie Lady close private chat_]

(1:34pm) Harpie Lady: Well, I'll see you later, Joseph ;)

_(1:34pm) Harpie Lady logs off._

(1:34pm) Blue Flame Swordsman: This is so awesome!

(1:35pm) Friendship Girl: What?

(1:35pm) Blue Flame Swordsman: I got a date with Mai!

(1:36pm) Friendship Girl: Oh cool!

(1:37pm) Blue Flame Swordsman: Well, I have to go now. Our date is at 2pm. Later!

(_1:38pm) Blue Flame Swordsman logs off._

_(1:38pm) Friendship Girl logs off._

**THE END**


	35. Death at Midnight: Victim 2

**Stories**

**Story 35: Death at Midnight: Victim 2**

It was 11pm at night; Seto was sitting on his bed in the darkness. He was in his room and it was very dark outside. He had one small gun in his hand. Seto had killed Yugi the other night. That morning the police came to Yugi's house and took care of the bodies. They had no evidence of Seto being there at all. The police assumed Yugi shot his grandfather and then committed suicide. Tonight Seto's victim was Tea Gardner. He looked at his clock sitting on a desk. It was 12:00am. Seto grinned, evilly and went upstairs to Mokuba's room. Mokuba was sleep in his bed. Seto walked over to the bed. He stared a Mokuba for a long time. Then he rubbed Mokuba's hair and left the room. He left his house and started walking down the street. There were no lights on in the houses and there were no street lights on. There weren't any cars driving around either. Seto kept walking until he saw Tea's house come into view. He walked up the front porch and kicked down Tea's front door. He started walking around inside. He walks in a kitchen and looks around. The light in the kitchen suddenly came on and Seto quickly hid under a table. Someone walks passed the table, wearing sandals and a robe. It was Tea's mother.

"Phew, it's so hard to sleep when it's so hot at night," she said as she sat at the table.

Seto crawled out from under the table, unnoticed. He crawls behind Tea's mother and stands up. He pointed the gun at her head from behind. The gun made a click sound and Tea's mother turned around, shocked. She put her hands up.

"What….what do you want?" she asked, shakily.

Seto didn't answer he just pulled the trigger. Tea's mother's head exploded into a million pieces and her body fell to the ground. Seto heard someone come up from behind him. He turned around and saw Tea standing behind him half sleep and half awake.

"Mom, I heard a noise," Tea said. She stopped when she realized it was Seto. Tea screams and ducks as Seto pulls the trigger. Tea runs out of the kitchen. Seto runs after her, shooting at her every time. Tea started running up the stairs. Seto shot at her, but nothing came out of the gun. He was out of bullets. Seto growled and walked quickly back into the kitchen. He opens a draw and gets a sharp knife out. He leaves the kitchen and goes upstairs. He looks around for Tea. He walks in a room and finds Tea sitting in a corner. "Please…" she whispered. Seto grabbed her wrist and pulled her up. He pushed her down on a bed and started stabbing her in her stomach. "Ahhhhh!" Then she died and Seto left the house.

Seto went back home to find Mokuba in the kitchen again, pouring a glass of milk.

"What are you doing up again?" Seto demanded.

"I had another nightmare," Mokuba replied. He saw the bloody knife in Seto's hand. "What's that?"

"I cut myself by accident," Seto replied.

Mokuba nodded. "Really? It must be really bad because that's a whole lot of blood. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, just go back to bed," Seto said.

"Okay. Good-night," Mokuba went back upstairs.

**To be continued…**


	36. The Haunted Mansion Part 6

**Stories**

**Story 36: The Haunted Mansion Part 6**

**Pairings: None**

**Horror**

Tristan and Atem were running away from some small green creatures with sharp teeth. One of the creatures jumped on Tristan and bit into his neck. Tristan yelled and threw it off. Atem tripped and fell. Lots of the creatures crawled over Atem, killing him instantly. Tristan kept running, holding his bleeding neck. Then he ran into a room and locked it. He closed his eyes and sat down on the ground. Tristan suddenly heard a loud noise. He opens his eyes in shock. There were lots of those green creatures in the room. Tristan yelled as the creatures jumped on him.

**To be continued…**


	37. Do You Mind If I Can Hold It?

**Stories**

**Story 37: Do You Mind If I Can Hold It?**

Atem and Bakura were talking with each other at a park.

"How's the millennium puzzle?" Bakura asked.

"Fine. Why'd you ask?" Atem questioned.

"Just curious," Bakura replied.

Atem nodded.

Bakura smirked. "Do you mind if I can hold it?"

Atem raises an eyebrow "Why?"

"I just want to see what it feels like," Bakura answered.

Atem took the millennium off from around his neck. He gave it to Bakura.

"Ah, yes. It feels so great. Thank you, Pharaoh for personally handing the millennium puzzle over to me!" Bakura laughed evilly.

"What? NOOO!" Atem shouted.

Later, Evil Bakura found all the millennium items and the world was never the same again…

**THE END**


	38. The Haunted Mansion Part 7

**Stories**

**Story 38: The Haunted Mansion Part 7**

**Pairings: None**

**Horror**

Mai and Joey were sitting in a room. They were really tired after all that running. They just had decided to sit and relax in a room. They were both sitting on opposites sides in the room.

"What are we going to do?" Mai asked, fearfully.

"I don't know," Joey replied.

Mai got up and sat next to Joey. She rested her head on his shoulder. Joey looked uncomfortable for a moment then he rested his head on hers. They both ended up falling asleep. Then Joey woke up suddenly when he heard a noise. He gasped when he saw a giant roach in front of them. The roach had its back turned to them. Mai suddenly woke up. Her eyes got big and she opened her mouth to scream. Joey put his hand over her mouth quickly.

"Don't make a sound…" Joey whispered.

Mai nodded and removed Joey's hand from her mouth and stood up. She walked towards the roach.

"Wait!" Joey shouted.

The roach spun around and saw Mai and Joey. It roared like a lion.

"Run!" Mai yelled. Then the roach bit Mai's head off.

"MAI!" Joey screamed.

The roach roared again and bit off Joey's head.

**To be continued…**


	39. The Adventure Part 4

**Stories**

**Story 39: The Adventure Part 4**

**Pairings: None**

**Action/Adventure**

They were all still on Tea's scooter, flying in the sky. They've been flying for over thirty minutes.

"Where are we?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know, but could you please not step on my foot?" Tea asked.

"Oh sorry," Yugi apologized as he got off her foot.

Joey was lying on top of everyone, Tristan mostly.

"Can we land now? Because I hate carrying three hundred pounds!" Tristan shouted.

"I don't weigh three hundred pounds, Tristan!" Joey shouted back.

"Stop fighting you two," Tea said.

Tea's scooter suddenly started going slower and slower.

"Uh, Tea, what's going on?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know. I think it's too much weight," Tea replied.

The scooter suddenly stopped in the air. Tea saw a button blinking red on the scooter. On the button it said 'Out of Gas'.

"Oh, now I know what's wrong. We're out of gas. I didn't even know it needed gas," Tea said.

Everybody nodded.

"OUT OF GAS?" they all shouted.

Then the scooter started falling.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" they all yelled.

The scooter kept falling. It was falling really fast. Then it stopped in the air once it was about to hit the ground.

"We're alive!" Joey exclaimed.

Then the scooter suddenly hit the ground. Everybody fell off the scooter.

"Ow…" Tea whispered.

"Is everybody okay?" Yugi asked as he stood up.

"Yes," they all replied.

Tea pressed a button on her scooter making it turn into a square.

"Where are we?" Tristan asked.

They were in a giant city, surrounded by buildings and walking people. They saw a sign that said 'Dueling City'. Now they realized that all the people were wearing duel disks.

"Wow, Dueling City!" Joey exclaimed, joyfully. He ran up to a guy. "Where can I get one of those eh duel disks?"

"At the Duel Disk store right over there," the guy replied as he walked away.

"C'mon you guys!" Joey shouted as he ran into the Duel Disk store.

"Hold on, Joey," Tea said. Then she sighed.

The three of them went inside the Duel Disk store. Joey was in there buying a black duel disk.

"Check it out! A black duel disk!" Joey said.

Yugi nodded. "That's great, Joey,"

There were lots of colorful duel disks in the store hanging on racks. Blue ones, pink ones, black ones, white ones, and much more. Yugi grabs a duel disk that was the same color as his clothes. Tea gets a pink one and Tristan doesn't get one. They paid for their stuff and left the store.

"Let's see if we can find a gas station," Tea said.

Tristan, Joey, and Yugi agreed. They started looking around for a gas station when a guy walks over to them. The guy had blue spiky hair, and he was wearing a goofy blue outfit.

"You're Yugi Muto, right?" he asked.

"Yeah that's me," Yugi replied.

"Well, it's nice to meet you; I'm a big fan. My name is Rob and I challenge you to a duel!"

**To be continued…**


	40. Thinking, Talking

**Stories**

**Story 40: Thinking, Talking**

**Pairings: JoeyxMai**

**Romance**

Joey was at a park, sitting on a bench. He just came to the park to think. He couldn't think at home, because there was always something interrupting him. He closed his eyes and sighed. He thought about his friends. Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Bakura. His four best friends were the best. Then Joey thought about Seto Kaiba. He didn't like Seto Kaiba and Seto didn't like him either. Seto called him a dog several times. It just made him sick. Joey shook his head and thought about Mai. Mai? What about her? Was she just a friend to him? She's beautiful, good at dueling, and smart. Why that every time when he sees her he gets all nervous and embarrassed. He's never felt that way around all his other friends. Was she more than a friend? Joey shook his head and grabbed his head with his hands.

"What am I thinking?" he asked himself.

It was getting so frustrating. Every time Mai kept popping up in his head. He couldn't get her out. She was always there. Always in his head calling out to him or giving him a beautiful smile.

"Joseph? I didn't think I'd see you here," a voice said.

Joey removed his hands from his head. Mai Valentine was standing before him.

"You don't look surprised to see me," Mai said as she sat next to him.

Joey moved away a little. He didn't like this feeling he was feeling right now. "Of course not,"

Mai rolled her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking," Joey replied.

Joey felt so nervous right now. He didn't know what to do either. He picked up a rock and threw it clumsily up into the air. The rock fell down on Joey's head.

"Ow!" Joey exclaimed as he picked up the rock and threw it fourteen feet away.

Mai laughed.

"What's so funny?" Joey demanded.

"You," Mai replied, still laughing.

Joey blushed in embarrassment. Mai stopped laughing and stood up.

"See ya, Joey," Mai said.

"Where you goin'?" Joey asked, disappointed a little.

"Home. You want me to stay?" Mai asked, as she grinned.

Joey shook his head quickly. Mai shrugged and started walking away. Joey watched her go. Next time he sees her he will tell her how he felt.

**THE END**


	41. Running

**Stories**

**Story 41: Running**

Joey was running really fast away from some dark creatures in the sky. The dark creatures were flying high in the night sky. Joey was in a dark forest. He doesn't remember how he got there and he doesn't know what the dark creatures are. One of the dark creatures grabbed Joey and flew into the air with him. Joey yelled and tried to get free, but failed. The dark creature suddenly dropped him. Joey hit the ground and died.

**THE END**


	42. A Shattered Heart

**Stories**

**Story 42: A Shattered Heart**

Pharaoh and Tea were walking through a beautiful meadow. There were lots of flowers everywhere. Pharaoh picked a flower and gave it to Tea. Tea smiled.

"It's pretty," she said.

"You're more prettier," Pharaoh tells her, softly.

Tea blushes and puts the flower in her hair.

Little did they know that Yugi Muto was watching from a mountain. Yugi put his hand where his heart was. His heart was shattered.

**THE END**


	43. The Haunted Mansion Part 8

**Stories**

**Story 43: The Haunted Mansion Part 8**

Tea and Yugi were sitting in a hallway. Yugi's wound was bleeding badly and he was starting to look very sick.

"Oh Yugi…" Tea whispered.

Yugi started shaking.

"Yugi!" Tea exclaimed.

Yugi was shaking really fast and making some groaning noises. Tea didn't know what to do so she just watched him shake. Then he suddenly stopped and he closed his eyes.

"Yugi?" Tea said as she touched his shoulder.

Yugi's eyes shot open. His eyes were completely black. He opened his mouth to show lots of sharp teeth. Tea screamed as Yugi bit her arm off. Tea got up and started running as blood spilled out of her shoulder where her arm used to be. Yugi was crawling like a spider after her. Tea suddenly tripped and fell. Then Yugi started tearing her apart.

Three years later, Bakura was standing outside the mansion. Seto and Mokuba were with him.

"This better not be a pathetic trick of yours, Bakura," Seto said, coldly.

"It's not. I know they're in there," Bakura told him.

Then the three of them went inside and never came out.

**THE END**


	44. The Adventure Part 5

**Stories**

**Story 44: The Adventure Part 5**

"Well, it's nice to meet you; I'm a big fan. My name is Rob and I challenge you to a duel!"

Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Tristan stared at this guy in shock.

"Seriously, you want to duel Yugi right now?" Tea asked.

Rob nodded.

"Yu Gi Oh!" Yugi shouted as he changed into the Pharaoh. "I accept your challenge, Rob,"

"Awesome, now let's get started," Rob said as he got ready.

"But, Yugi, we just got here," Tea says.

"I know, but we didn't get duel disks for nothing and I would never back down to a challenge," Pharaoh told her.

"Fine…" She whispered.

"Alright! This is going to be so cool!" Joey exclaimed.

"You said it," Tristan agreed.

Pharaoh and Rob started drawing five cards each. Then Pharaoh looked at his cards. In his hand he held Beaver Warrior, Giant Rat, Summoned Skull, Trap Hole, and Shift.

**[Pharaoh's LP 4000/Rob's LP 4000]**

"I'll be going first, Yugi," Rob said. "I summon Vampire Lady in attack mode!"

Vampire Lady appeared on the field in attack mode.

**[ATK/1550-DEF/1550]**

"Now I end my turn," Rob says.

"_We can't attack on the first turn so we should send out a monster in defense mode," Yugi said in Pharaoh's head._

"_Right," _Pharaoh thought.

"I summon Beaver Warrior in defense mode!" Pharaoh shouted.

Beaver Warrior appeared on the field in defense mode.

**[ATK/1200-DEF/1500]**

"Now I end my turn,"

"Okay, first I'll put a card face down," Rob said as he drew a card from his hand and put it face down. "Now Vampire Lady attack Beaver Warrior!"

Vampire lady attacked Beaver Warrior, destroying it.

**[Pharaoh's LP 4000/Rob's LP 4000]**

"My Beaver Warrior was in defense mode so I lose no life points," Pharaoh says.

Rob smirked. "Well of course, Yugi. Now I summon another Vampire Lady in defensive mode,"

Vampire Lady appeared on the field in defense mode.

**[ATK/1550-DEF/1550]**

Yugi appears next to Pharaoh. "_Two Vampire Ladies? Alright we need to save our life points," _Then Yugi disappears.

Pharaoh nodded. He stares at the cards in his deck. In his hand still were Summoned Skull, Giant Rat, Trap Hole, and Shift. He drew a card from his deck. It was Pot of Greed. "Okay first I use this spell card, Pot of Greed. This allows me to draw two cards from my deck," Pharaoh drew two cards. He drew Dark Blade and Kuriboh. Then he glanced at the Summoned Skull card and decided to send that out. "I summon Summoned Skull in attack mode!"

Summoned Skull appeared on the field in attack mode.

**[ATK/2500-DEF/1200]**

"Summoned Skull attack Vampire Lady that's in attack mode!" Pharaoh shouted.

Summoned Skull attacked Vampire Lady, destroying it.

**[Pharaoh's LP 4000/Rob's LP 3050]**

Rob growled. "Pretty good, Yugi, but not good enough!"

"What's he mean?" Joey asked.

"You'll soon find out, right now! I summon Big Koala in attack mode!" Rob yelled.

Big Koala appeared on the field in attack mode.

**[ATK/2700-DEF/2000]**

"Big Koala attack Summoned Skull!" Rob shouted.

Big Koala attacked Summoned Skull, destroying it.

**[Pharaoh's LP 3800/Rob's LP 3050]**

Rob laughs. "Oh I'm not done yet! First I'll remove my face down trap card with this spell card, Remove Trap," Rob removes his face down card and puts it in the graveyard. "Now I put this card face down," he said as he pulled a card from his hand and put it face down. "Your turn, Yugi,"

"Very well," Pharaoh said. He looks at the cards in his hand. Then he drew a card from his deck. It was Black Luster Ritual. With that card he could summon Black Luster Soldier. If only he had it in his hand. "I'll summon Dark Blade in defense mode and then I end my turn,"

Dark Blade appeared on the field in defense mode.

**[ATK/1800-DEF/1500]**

Rob drew a card from his deck and grinned. "I summon Ojama Black in attack mode!"

Ojama Black appeared on the field in attack mode.

[**ATK/0-DEF/1000]**

"Now I end my turn," Rob said.

"_I wonder why he'd send out something that has zero attack points and a thousand defense points," Yugi says._

"_I don't know," Pharaoh says._

"I draw," Pharaoh says. He draws a card from his deck. It was Black Luster Soldier. "I'll use this Black Luster Ritual card to summon Black Luster Soldier in attack mode!"

Black Luster Soldier appeared on the field in attack mode.

**[ATK/3000-DEF/2500]**

"Black Luster Soldier attack Ojama Black!" Pharaoh shouted.

Black Luster Soldier attacked Ojama Black, destroying it.

Rob gasped. "I forgot to activate my trap card!"

[**Pharaoh's LP 3800/Rob's LP 50]**

"No this can't be happening!" Rob yelled.

"Believe it is, Rob," Pharaoh said.

Rob sighed. "I give up. I'm going to lose anyway…"

"Yugi won!" Tea cheered.

"Alright, I knew you could do it, Yug!" Joey also cheered.

Tristan nodded. "I knew too,"

Rob walked over to Pharaoh and put his hand out for him to shake. "Great match, Yugi. If I hadn't forgotten to activate my trap card then who knows who would've won,"

Pharaoh nodded and shook Rob's hand.

"See you later," Rob said as he ran off into an alleyway.

Tea blinked. "That guy is so weird,"

"You said it," Tristan agreed.

Pharaoh changes back to Yugi. "Alright, guys, let's get some gas for Tea's scooter,"

"Okay!" they all shouted.

**To be continued…**


	45. You Should've Never Picked Me

**Stories**

**Story 45: You Should've Never Picked Me**

Tea Gardner was on her computer one day. She was eager to find a boyfriend. So she went to eHarmony. Tea looked at the rows of lists of guys that are available. She picked a guy's name that said Jordan. It showed a picture of Jordan with black hair and he was wearing glasses. Tea thought he looked cute, so she started reading about him. It said that was a nice guy that likes to look cool and always a gentleman around girls. Tea smiled and sent a message to Jordan. On the message she told him about herself and that she wanted to meet him somewhere. Right away Tea got a message back.

_You sound like a beautiful and kind girl. Let's meet in an alleyway, near a tall building at midnight. It's a very tall building so you can't miss it._

_P.S._

_Love, Jordan_

Tea sent a message back saying 'okay'. She smiled and started getting ready. It was already 11:48pm. She put on a black dress, black gloves, and black boots. She wore black because black was Jordan's favorite color and she wanted to impress him. Tea then left her house. She went to the tallest building and walked in the alleyway. She looks around for Jordan. She didn't see him at all. Then Tea spots someone walking over to her quickly, wearing a hooded jacket.

"Jordan?" Tea asked.

"Yes," the guy said as he stopped walking when he was near her.

"It's so nice to you meet you," Tea said, happily.

"You should've never picked me," Jordan said as he pulled out a knife.

Tea backed away. Jordan then started stabbing Tea in the chest. Tea screamed very loudly, but that didn't stop him. He kept stabbing her until she died and then he was still stabbing her. Then hours later, Jordan stopped stabbing her. He walked away leaving the body.

**THE END**


	46. Death at Midnight: Victim 3

**Stories**

**Story 46: Death at Midnight: Victim 3**

Seto Kaiba was sitting on his bed, in his room, in the darkness. He had two guns in his hands. Last night he had killed Tea Gardner and her mother. Once again the police assumed that Tea killed her mother and then committed suicide. Seto's victim for tonight was Tristan Taylor. Seto looked at his clock that was on his desk. It was 12am. Seto smiled evilly and left his room. He went up to his brother's room. Mokuba was sleep in his bed with the covers off of him. Seto ruffled Mokuba's hair and then left the room. He left the house and started walking down the street towards Tristan's house. Once Tristan's house came into view Seto walked up the front porch and kicked down the door. To Seto's surprise Tristan was sitting down on the ground. Tristan looked at Seto and gasped.

"Seto! NO!" he shouted.

Then Seto shot Tristan in the head and left the house.

"That was too easy," Seto said as he went home.

For once Mokuba wasn't in the kitchen. Seto sighed in relief. Then he went upstairs to go to bed.

**To be continued…**


	47. Why Me?

**Stories**

**Story 47: Why Me?**

I lie on the ground as the cops surround me. Blood was oozing out of my gunshot wounds in my shoulder and in my chest. I was shot. Twice. I was dying very slowly. And I ask myself. Why me? It could've been someone else. Someone that was meaningless like Joey Wheeler and his friends. It was all unknown at who shot me. I stare up at nothing as the ambulance people put me in the ambulance truck. Someone grabs my hand and squeezes it. I look to see. My brother. I see my brother holding my hand, crying. I turn away from Mokuba and stare up at the ceiling of the truck. I feel too much pain in my shoulder and in my chest. Unbearable pain. I could take it though, but not for long. I close my eyes for the slightest second and then open them. I'm in a hospital room. Doctors were patching up my wounds. A doctor pours some liquid on a paper towel and rubs it on my wounds. I feel nothing. I feel no pain anymore, but why? So again I ask myself. Why me?

**THE END**


	48. Online Chat 4

**Stories**

**Story 48: Online Chat 4**

**Dark Magician-Yugi**

**Blue Flame Swordsman-Joey**

**Friendship Girl-Tea**

**Theawesomeness-Tristan**

**The King of Games-Atem**

**Yugi'sgirl-Rebecca**

**Harpie Lady-Mai**

**Princess-Serenity**

**The Millennium Eye-Bakura**

**Dungeon Dice Monsters-Duke**

_(7:09pm) Blue Flame Swordsman logs on._

_(7:09pm) Friendship Girl logs on._

(7:10pm) Friendship Girl: Hey Joey!

(7:11pm) Blue Flame Swordsman: Hey…

(7:11pm) Friendship Girl: What's wrong?

(7:13pm) Blue Flame Swordsman: Nothing.

(7:13pm) Friendship Girl: Did your date with Mai go well?

(7:14pm) Blue Flame Swordsman: No! I ruined it!

(7:15pm) Friendship Girl: How?

(7:17pm) Blue Flame Swordsman: I was being clumsy! I spilled drink on Mai, I tripped over a rock, two guys almost drowned me in a toilet, I accidentally ripped my clothes, and I cut Mai's shoes in half!

(7:18pm) Friendship Girl: Wow, seriously? How'd you cut Mai's shoes in half?

(7:19pm) Blue Flame Swordsman: It's hard to explain…

_(7:19pm) Harpie Lady logs on._

(7:19pm) Harpie Lady: Hey.

(7:19pm) Friendship Girl: Hey Mai! Joey was just telling me about your date with him.

_(7:20pm) Blue Flame Swordsman logs off._

(7:20pm) Harpie Lady: Ever since our date Joey's been avoiding me.

(7:21pm) Friendship Girl: I guess he's scared that maybe you'd be mad at him.

(7:21pm) Harpie Lady: Well I'm not mad at him. And he didn't spill drink on me a waitress did.

(7:23pm) Friendship Girl: Oh.

_(7:24pm) Dark Magician logs on._

(7:24pm) Friendship Girl: Hi Yugi!

(7:24pm) Harpie Lady: Hey, hon.

(7:26pm) Dark Magician: Hey, Tea and Mai. What's up?

(7:26pm) Harpie Lady: We were discussing about me and Joey's date.

(7:27pm) Dark Magician: Oh? I guess it didn't go well then, huh?

(7:27pm) Harpie Lady: I thought it was great, but Joey seems to be upset.

(7:28pm) Friendship Girl: I have to go you guys. Bye!

(7:28pm) Dark Magician: Bye Tea!

(7:29pm) Harpie Lady: Later.

_(7:29pm) Friendship Girl logs off._

(7:30pm) Harpie Lady: I have to go too. See you, Yugi.

(7:30pm) Dark Magician: Bye.

_(7:30pm) Harpie Lady logs off._

_(7:45pm) Dungeon Dice Monsters logs on._

(7:45pm) Dungeon Dice Monsters: Hello?

(7:47pm) Dark Magician: Hey Duke.

(7:48pm) Dungeon Dice Monsters: What's going on?

_(7:48pm) Princess logs on._

(7:48pm) Dungeon Dice Monsters: Serenity!

(7:49pm) Princess: Hi Duke!

(_7:51pm) Dark Magician logs off._

(7:52pm) Dungeon Dice Monsters: What's up?

(7:53pm) Princess: Joey's crying…

(7:53pm) Dungeon Dice Monsters: How come?

(7:54pm) Princess: He said because Mai's mad at him…

(7:55pm) Dungeon Dice Monsters: Then tell him she's not.

(7:57pm) Princess: I did, but he's still crying…

(7:58pm) Dungeon Dice Monsters: Well, he'll stop eventually.

(7:59pm) Princess: Yeah…

(8:00pm) Dungeon Dice Monsters: Hey don't feel bad, he'll be alright.

(8:01pm) Princess: Okay, thanks.

_(8:02pm) Theawesomeness logs on._

(8:03pm) Theawesomeness: Hey Serenity!

(8:04pm) Princess: Hi Tristan!

(8:04pm) Dungeon Dice Monsters: :p

(8:05pm) Theawesomeness: Well excuse me for coming in on short notice, Duke!

(8:06pm) Dungeon Dice Monsters: Do you want to start something?

(8:06pm) Theawesomeness: Sounds like you're asking for something!

(8:07pm) Princess: Please stop…let's not fight here.

(8:08pm) Theawesomeness: Yeah, Serenity's right!

(8:09pm) Dungeon Dice Monsters: Want to go out some time, Serenity?

(8:09pm) Princess: Sure, Duke.

(8:10pm) Theawesomeness: Hey! I was going to ask Serenity out first!

(8:11pm) Dungeon Dice Monsters: You were too slow.

(8:11pm) Theawesomeness: I'll show you too slow!

_(8:12pm) Princess logs off._

(8:12pm) Theawesomeness: Now look, you made Serenity leave!

(8:13pm) Dungeon Dice Monsters: Me? You're the one who just came in on short notice!

_(8:14pm) The King of Games logs on._

_(8:14pm) Yugi'sgirl logs on._

_(8:14pm) The Millennium Eye logs on._

(8:15pm) Theawesomeness: I'm coming for you, Duke!

_(8:15pm) Theawesomeness logs off._

(8:15pm) Dungeon Dice Monsters logs off.

(8:16pm) The King of Games: What just happened?

(8:17pm) Yugi'sgirl: I don't like you.

(8:17pm) The King of Games: Okay.

(8:18pm) The Millennium Eye: Hello.

(8:19pm) Yugi'sgirl: I don't like you either, The Millennium Eye.

_(8:20pm) The King of Games logs off._

_(8:21pm) The Millennium Eye logs off._

(8:22pm) Yugi'sgirl: Hello?

**THE END**


	49. Kisses

**Stories**

**Story 49: Kisses**

**Romance**

One day Joey Wheeler and Mai Valentine were walking through a forest. They both were holding hands. The forest was so peaceful. They were walking slowly together. They both loved each other very much. They would never leave each other's sides. In Joey's mind Mai was there and right by his side. In Mai's mind Joey was there and right by her side. They were always there for each other. They both stopped walking and stared into each other's eyes. Then Joey plants soft kisses on Mai's hands. She plants softer kisses on his forehead. All better now. Joey kisses Mai's cheek. She kisses Joey's cheek and stared into each other's eyes. All in their eyes was nothing but love and compassion. No sadness and no anger. Just love and compassion. Then they sat down by a tree in the peaceful forest. There they lay there until the sun goes down. When night comes they would go home together and sleep in their nice soft beds. Giving kisses good night and giving kisses good morning. Then till' tomorrow they would give more kisses.

**THE END**


	50. Tea's Love

**Stories**

**Story 50: Tea's Love**

**Poetry/Romance**

I see him standing before me

He smiles at me

But I know he doesn't belong to me

I wish we could be

But there's somewhere he has t be

So I see him go away

He leaves faraway

So I see the other one

Yugi Muto

He's so caring and kind

He's mostly in my mind

I can't stop thinking of him

I can't think of no one but him

I see him smaller than me

But I see a stone smaller than me

So it wouldn't matter

So I just love him

**THE END**


	51. Pie Fight

**Stories**

**Story 51: Pie Fight**

Yugi and the gang were all at a party together. Tristan and Joey were by the food table eating all the food. Serenity came over to them.

"Hi Joey and Tristan!" Serenity greeted them.

"Serenity!" Tristan exclaimed. He started wiping the food from his mouth with the back of his hand. "What's up?"

"I just came over to say hi to you guys," Serenity said, as she smiled.

Joey was still eating. Duke suddenly walked over to them.

_Since Serenity is here I can ask her if she wants to dance with me!_ Tristan thought.

"Serenity, there you are," Duke said. "I was looking for you,"

"Oh, sorry I just walked off like that, Duke," Serenity apologized.

"That's alright. I was just wondering if you'd like to dan-" Duke was cut off when Tristan pushed him out of the way.

"Want to dance, Serenity?" Tristan asked.

Before Serenity could answer Duke pushed Tristan out of the way.

"How about dancing with me, Serenity?" Duke asks.

Serenity sighed. "Uh…that's alright I don't feel like dancing right now…" she walks off.

Duke glared at Tristan. "Now look what you did?" then Duke grabbed a pie and threw it at Tristan's face. "Take that,"

Tristan growled. He grabs a pie and threw it at Duke's face. "How does that pie taste, Duke?"

"You want to fight?" Duke asked, as he got in his fighting stance.

"Bring it on!" Tristan shouted as he tackled Duke.

**THE END**


	52. Smoothie

**Stories**

**Story 52: Smoothie**

One night, Tea and Yugi were on their first date at a smoothie place. They wouldn't actually call it a date since that made them embarrassed. They would just call it…hanging out as friends. They just had gotten there and were sitting in a booth together. Tea was sitting across from Yugi at the booth. A waitress came to take their order.

"What can I get you two love birds?" the waitress asked.

"Two strawberry smoothies…" Tea replied.

"Don't you two want to share one?" the waitress asked.

Yugi felt his cheeks starting to get hot. He saw that Tea was blushing too.

"Uh…"

"Great!" the waitress quickly leaves.

Yugi watched the waitress leave. Then he looked at Tea. He saw that Tea was staring at him. Then she quickly looked away. Yugi sighs and starts playing with a napkin.

"Yugi, what are you doing?" Tea asked.

Yugi stops playing with the napkin and looks down in embarrassment. He hears Tea laughing. He felt even more embarrassed. This date wasn't going very well. How can he just play with a napkin? That's complete childish. Tea stops laughing.

"Sorry…" she apologized.

The waitress came back with one smoothie and there were two straws in the cup.

"There you two go," the waitress said as she walked away.

Yugi stares at Tea. "Are you sure you want to share?"

"As long as you don't spit in the drink," Tea teased.

Yugi just nodded. He leaned forward and put his mouth on one of the straws. He started drinking the smoothie. Tea watches him and smiles. She leans forward and starts drinking out of the other straw. Yugi blushes at how close their faces were. Then they both stop drinking.

"So…how's Pharaoh?" Tea asked suddenly.

Yugi felt a sharp pain in his heart. He swallowed hard and answered. "He's fine…"

"Good…" Tea whispered.

Yugi found himself falling deep in thought.

"_You know I wish I could just see his face again," Tea said._

"_Wh-who?" Yugi stammered._

"_Pharaoh," Tea answered. "He's so handsome and so totally amazing! I can't stop thinking of him! I think I'm in love with him!"_

_Yugi felt his heart shatter into a million pieces._

Yugi shook his head out of his thoughts. That's stupid. Tea can't be in love with Pharaoh. Right? Then Yugi started thinking of something else.

"_Oh Yugi! I love you!" Tea exclaimed._

"_I love you too!" Yugi shouted._

_She wraps her arms around him and gives him soft kisses on the lips._

Yugi shook his head furiously. _Why am I thinking this?_ Yugi thought. _Tea could never love me. But then again, why are we on this date together?_ Yugi sighed softly. _Oh my sweet, Tea, we will be together some day…_

"Oh, Yugi? Come back to earth!" Tea exclaims.

Yugi snaps out of it and blushes in embarrassment. "Oh sorry!"

Tea shrugs. "That's okay. What were you thinking about anyway?"

Yugi blushed even more. "Nothing important!"

They both leaned forward to drink some more of the smoothie. But to Yugi's surprise they both ended up kissing each other. Yugi and Tea's eyes widened in shock and they pulled away from each other. They were both blushing madly.

"I'm sorry!" Yugi exclaimed, immediately.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ Yugi thought.

"You…I mean we…kissed," Tea whispered.

Yugi just nodded, looking down at the table.

"I'm sorry!" Yugi repeated.

"No…that's okay," Tea said. "Do you have feelings for me…?"

Yugi's whole face was red as a tomato. _Why'd she have to ask that?_ He thought.

"Well…uh…" Yugi whispered. "I…do…kind of like you…a lot…"

Tea stared at Yugi, surprised.

"I know you like Pharaoh…so you can never like me the way I like you…" Yugi whispers.

Tea sighs. She gets off her seat and sits next to Yugi. She pulls him into a tight hug. "I like Pharaoh, but I like you a lot more…"

Yugi returns the hug. _Phew…_

**THE END **


	53. Sick

**Stories**

**Story 53: Sick**

I lie in a bed. My nose runs. Blood spills from my eyes instead of tears. I feel very weak. What's wrong with me? I'm sick that's for sure. But what do I have exactly? No one knows. I find myself in a hospital room on a bed. There was a computer next to my bed with lines moving up and down on it. I look and see my sister and my friends standing all around. Tea, Yugi, Bakura, Tristan, Serenity, and Duke. I don't really like Duke and I don't really prefer him as a friend, but I was glad he was here. They all were crying for me. Especially my lover. Mai. She was holding my hand and squeezing it really tight. She kept telling me that she loves me, but every time she said those words it kept getting faint. My hearing was getting very bad. I barely even heard my friends crying anymore. I sigh and close my eyes. I hear that computer making a beeping sound. I feel Mai letting go of my hand, as I faintly hear doctors run into the room. I started to feel weaker and weaker. Now I was dying. I tell myself, I will see my friends again one day and they will see me again. I love them all. My name is Joey Wheeler and I know that I must be strong.

**THE END**


	54. The Werewolf 1

**Stories**

**Story 54: The Werewolf 1**

Joey Wheeler was walking home one night. He was walking home from Tea's party. It was really dark out. There were no street lights on and there didn't seem to be any cars driving on the streets. Joey kept walking in the darkness. Then he heard a loud growling noise. It must've just been a dog in someone's yard. But that's what he thought. Joey tried to ignore the growl. Then there was another growl but it was closer this time. Joey started walking faster, telling himself it's just a dog. Then there was another growl, but it was really loud. That's when Joey broke for a run. He heard something running after him. Joey ran as fast as he could. He suddenly tripped on his shoe lace and fell on his stomach. He spun around to his back and sees a big creature standing over him. It was a big human like creature, but it looked more like a dog. A wolf more than a dog. It was gray and it had a long muzzle, and lots of sharp teeth. Joey shouted in pain as the wolf creature bit into his left arm. Joey kicked it in the nose and he made a run for it. He ran as fast as he could to his house. The beast wasn't chasing him. When he made it to his house he collapsed to his side.

**To be continued…**


	55. Birthday Gift

**Stories**

**Story 55: Birthday Gift**

**Mai: 18**

**Joey: 16**

Joey Wheeler was at school. He was concentrating hard on Tea. His eyes were wide open. Tea and Joey were staring into each other's eyes. For a long time they've been sitting in that position staring at each other. Yugi Muto was next to them counting. Yugi had just made it to 50 seconds and he continued counting. Joey kept concentrating, not trying to blink. He felt his eyes tearing up a bit. His eyes were starting to burn. He felt like blinking, but if he did Tea would win the staring contest. He saw that Tea's eyes were tearing up too, but she kept her eyes wide open. _Come on, blink already, Tea!_ Joey thought. Joey felt his eyes closing very slowly. He forced them to stay open, but they kept closing. Then he blinks.

"You blinked!" Tea shouted. She started blinking so the tears in her eyes could disappear.

"But I almost won!" Joey complained.

"Wow you guys kept your eyes open for about 63 seconds," Yugi said.

"Well," Tea rubs her eyes. "Enough of that. What are you guys going to give Mai for her 18th birthday?"

"Today is Mai's birthday?" Joey exclaimed, surprised.

"Yeah," Tea replied.

"I can't believe _you_ didn't even know that!" Tristan teased.

"Well for your information nobody never told me her birthday was on the 20th of November!" Joey shouted.

"I told you yesterday," Tea said.

Joey fell off his chair. Then he got back up. "No you didn't!"

Tea nodded. "I did, oh and Mai is also having a party tonight at 8pm,"

Tristan and Yugi also nodded in agreement. Joey sighed angrily.

When school ended, Joey went on a search for a perfect gift for Mai. He was walking down a sidewalk, thinking.

"Now what would Mai want for her birthday?" Joey asked himself. "What do girls like anyway? Maybe I should get advice from Tea," Joey took his phone out and dialed Tea's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tea, I don't know what girls like!" Joey shouted into the phone.

"Okay, sheesh, you don't have to shout," Tea said on the other end. "Get her some jewelry or something or buy her some makeup,"

"Makeup? What would I look like walking in a perfume store buying makeup?" Joey yelled.

"Fine. Get her something that she _would_ like," Tea said as she hung up.

Joey sighed and put his phone back into his pocket. "Alright, I have to get something Mai would like," He spotted a jewelry store. "Tea did mention jewelry," He walks inside the jewelry store.

There was lots of jewelry everywhere in glass boxes. Joey looks through the glass boxes. He spots a beautiful silver necklace with a diamond in the middle of it. He looks at the price.

"Whoa, 1 million dollars!" Joey shouted.

Everybody in the store was staring at Joey.

"Heh, heh…" Joey quickly left the store. He starts walking down the sidewalk again. "Okay, now I can't buy any jewelry, so what can I get then?" then he came across a rare card store. He went inside. Inside the store held a lot of rare cards. The rare cards were in glass boxes like the jewelry were in that jewelry store. "Wow," he saw a card called Mystic Swordsman LV6. He didn't know if Mai even liked warrior type cards, but he got it anyway.

"That'll be fifty dollars, sir," the guy at the counter said.

"Fifty dollars for one card?" Joey asked, in disbelief.

"For one _ultra rare_ card, sir," the guy said.

Joey frowned and gave the guy the money. Then he left the store. Now all he needed to do was get a gift box. He went to a gift store and bought a small gift box. He put the card in the box and he decided to put a rose in the box too. Then Joey was off to Mai's house.

Mai was at her house, sitting on a couch. Everybody was dancing around and having fun. Mai felt sad for some reason. The party has been going on for over 20 minutes. Joey hadn't shown up yet. Serenity walks over to Mai.

"Mai, why aren't you having fun in your own party?" Serenity asked.

Mai shrugged. "I'm just not in the party mood at the moment,"

"Oh…okay then," Serenity said as she walked away.

Mai sighed, sadly. _Where is Joey?_ She thought. She closed her eyes and sighed again.

"Surprise!" someone suddenly shouted into her ear.

Mai covers her ears with her hands and opens her eyes. Joey was standing over her with a small present box in his hands. Mai frowned and removed her hands from her ears.

"I could've gone deaf you know!" Mai shouted.

Joey looked offended. "Well excuse me for coming over here at all!"

"What took you so long?" Mai asked.

"Just looking for the perfect gift. Were you sitting there waiting for me the whole time?" Joey asks.

Mai glared at him and folded her arms. "Of course not," she lied.

"Well…here," Joey handed Mai the small present box.

Mai smiled and took the box. She starts opening it and gasps when she sees what's inside. "This…this is an ultra rare card. How'd you get it?"

"I bought it at some rare card store," Joey replied.

Mai looks at Joey. "Thank you so much,"

Joey scratches the back of his neck and blushes lightly. "Eh, no problem,"

Mai sets the box down next to her on the couch. She stood in front of Joey, her face close to his. This made Joey blush even more. She leans forward and kisses Joey's cheek. Joey's eyes widened in surprise. Then Mai sat back down and starts looking at her new card. Joey sits next to her and sighs.

_What a great birthday_. Mai thought

**THE END**


	56. The Werewolf 2

**Stories**

**Story 56: The Werewolf 2**

Joey woke up the next morning. He was still on the ground. He looked at his left arm. The wound was gone. Joey sighed. _It was just a dream_. He thought. He got up and went upstairs to his room. He washed up, put some clothes on, brushed his teeth, and went to school. Once Joey made it to school he was greeted by Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Bakura.

"Hey, Joey!" Tea exclaimed.

Joey just nodded. He wasn't feeling very well right now. The memories of the wolf like creature he dreamed of was still fresh in his mind.

"Hello? Earth to Joey? Let's go!" Tea shouted, as she skipped to class.

Yugi, Tristan, and Bakura followed her. Joey slowly walked to follow them. In the classroom, only Seto Kaiba was in there sitting at his desk, reading a book. Joey frowned him. He didn't like Kaiba at all and Kaiba didn't like him either. Joey sat at his desk. Tea and Yugi sat on opposites sides of him.

"So wasn't my party great?" Tea asked.

"Yeah…it was fine," Joey replied.

"Are you okay, Joey? You don't look too good," Yugi said.

"No, I'm fine," Joey lied.

Yugi just nodded.

**To be continued… **


	57. The Werewolf 3

**Stories**

**Story 57: The Werewolf 3**

School was over; Joey was still not feeling any good. When he was in the cafeteria he threw up on Tea. Tea had punched him in the nose and his nose was bleeding. Joey was walking home slowly. He felt so angry for some reason. He felt like he wanted to hurt someone. Someone like Seto Kaiba.

**To be continued…**


	58. Yummy

**Stories**

**Story 58: Yummy**

One day, Marik went to a pet shop. In the pet shop he bought four mice and then he went home. When he got home he put the mice in a box. He picks up one of the tiny mice and bit its head off. He started chewing on it, hungrily. He thought it was so good. Blood was all over his mouth. He kept eating it. Then he finished eating it and slurped up the mouse's tail into his mouth. Marik grabs another mouse out of the box. The mouse made a squeaking noise. Then Marik bit the mouse's head off and started chewing on it.

"Yummy!"

**THE END**


	59. What Was The Point?

**Stories**

**Story 59: What Was The Point?**

**Humor**

Yugi Muto looked around at his surroundings. The ceiling was hard metal, the walls were also hard metal, and the floor was as clear as a glass cup. He glanced at the person in front of him. Marik. He was walking pretty quickly and it was hard for Yugi to catch up because of his short legs. Seto Kaiba was right behind Yugi with an angry look on his face. To Yugi, Kaiba always looked angry.

"Where are we going anyway, Marik?" Yugi asked.

"That's what I would like to know," Kaiba said, coldly.

"Just follow me and you will see," Marik replied, in his usual tone.

They followed Marik into a room. In the room there was a big screen TV with lots of seats everywhere, like a theater room. There was a guy wearing a black suit standing by the TV. Yugi, Kaiba, and Marik walk over to the guy.

"What is this?" Kaiba demanded. "This better not be some kind of a joke,"

"I play no jokes, Seto Kaiba," Marik replied. "Play it," he told the guy in the suit.

The guy in the suit nods. "Yes, sir," he walks off.

Yugi waits patiently for whatever what was going to happen. Kaiba was tapping his foot on the ground, impatiently. He had his arms folded across his chest, still with that angry look on his face. He never did want to come here if it wasn't for Marik threatening to kill his brother. And Yugi wouldn't have been here if it wasn't for Marik almost slicing Joey's throat. How unfortunate. The TV suddenly came on.

"Watch and observe," Marik commanded.

Yugi and Kaiba turned their attention to the TV.

**On the TV showed Joey Wheeler in a bathroom brushing his teeth. He was singing to himself.**

"**Brushing my teeth in Kaiba's bathroom, brushing my teeth in Kaiba's bathroom!" Joey sang.**

Yugi thought he heard Kaiba growl.

**Then it changed to Tea playing chess with Bakura. Tea moves her Queen piece to a black spot on the chess board. Bakura just stares down at the board, thinking hard.**

Kaiba glanced at Marik, making a 'What is this?' face. Marik just smirked and turned back to the TV.

**Bakura makes his move. He moves a pawn to a white spot on the chess board next to Tea's queen. **

"**Ah-ha! I've got you, Bakura!" Tea exclaimed. She moves her queen to get rid of Bakura's pawn.**

"**Not quite, Tea," Bakura said. He moved a horse piece to get rid of Tea's queen.**

"**My queen!" Tea shouted.**

**Bakura just shrugged. Before he knew it Tea jumped on him and started choking his neck.**

Yugi gasped. "What?"

Marik didn't answer, he just smiled.

**It changed to Mokuba standing on a rooftop. His back was turned to the edge of the roof as two guys walked slowly towards him. Mokuba looked terrified as he took another step closer to the edge. The two guys grab Mokuba and jump off the roof with him.**

"Mokuba!" Kaiba shouted. He turned to Marik and reached out to grab his neck. "I'll kill you!" before he could reach Marik's neck two guards from behind grabbed Kaiba's arms. Kaiba tried to get away but failed.

"Relax, Seto Kaiba, you're brother is fine. Besides that was filmed two years ago," Marik said.

Kaiba just growled.

**It changed to Yugi in a bathtub. He was playing with a rubber ducky in the bathtub, singing a song.**

"**Twinkle, twinkle little star how I wonder what you are? Up above so high like a diamond in the sky," Yugi sang.**

Yugi blushed in embarrassment. "I don't even remember that…"

He heard Kaiba and Marik chuckling.

**Then it changed to Kaiba was in his bathroom looking at himself in a mirror.**

"**I am powerful. I am the greatest duelest ever lived. I am great. I am so powerful. I will get all the Egyptian god cards and rule the world. I have big money, therefore I am so powerful. Yes I am powerful. I will defeat Yugi Muto in a duel and become the next king of games! Hahahahahahaha!" Kaiba shouted.**

Kaiba frowned. "Spying on me, Marik?" he demanded.

Marik just chuckled and turned the TV off. "Well, that's settled. You can go home now,"

Yugi stared at Marik. "That's it? You're not going to hurt my friends?"

Marik shook his head.

"Then what was the point?" Kaiba demanded. "What was the point of watching these pathetic films?"

"You tell me," Marik said as he smiled.

"I'll kill you one day," Kaiba said, as he pushed the two guys off him. He starts walking towards the exit. Yugi followed Kaiba.

**THE END**


	60. The Werewolf 4

**Stories**

**Story 60: The Werewolf Part 4**

It was dark out. Joey was in his room in his house. It was a full moon tonight. Joey didn't feel very well. He suddenly fell to the ground and started yelling. He started growing fur, long nails, fangs, a tail, a long muzzle, and his legs turned to wolf legs. Joey screamed as he became a complete wolf. He ran out of his house on four legs.

**To be continued…**


	61. I Will Not

**Stories**

**Story 61: I Will Not**

Bakura was sitting down on a bench in a park. He was talking with Yami Bakura in his head.

"I don't like it when you take over my body," Bakura thought.

"I don't care and this is my body now," Yami Bakura said.

"It's my body and you can't have it," Bakura tells him.

Yami Bakura growls. "Oh but I will have it,"

"Then I will not corroborate with you," Bakura says.

"You will corroborate," Yami Bakura laughs.

"Make me,"

"Die!" Yami Bakura shouted.

Bakura suddenly fell dead.

**THE END**


	62. The Adventure Part 6

**Stories**

**Story 62: The Adventure Part 6**

**Action/Adventure**

Yugi and the gang were at a gas station getting gas for Tea's scooter.

"Okay, I seriously didn't know scooters needed gas," Tristan said for the thousand time.

"I told you, Tristan, not all scooters need gas," Tea said, annoyingly.

Yugi and Joey were inside the gas station store getting some snacks.

"I can't believe we lost our backpacks, Yug," Joey says.

Yugi nods. "Me neither, but it's not like we had anything important in those backpacks,"

_Lucky, sneakers! I'll never forget you!_ Joey thought. "Of course not," he lied.

Yugi starts grabbing some chips and some candy. They buy the stuff and then they leave the store. Tea and Tristan had finished getting the gas. Joey and Tristan ended up carrying the bags with the snacks and drinks in them. Tea gets on her scooter. Once Tristan and Joey were about to get on, Tea stopped them.

"No room," she said.

"Wha?" Joey exclaimed.

Tea nodded. "The scooter is only for one person, really,"

Tristan and Joey frowned. Tea smiled. Then they were off on their journey again.

"Let's duel for a while. You know, since we got these duel disks in all," Joey suggested.

Tristan and Yugi nodded in agreement.

"Alright!" Joey shouted as he dropped the bags he was holding. "Now I'm off to find someone to duel!" he ran off.

Tea sighed. Yugi walks over to Tea.

"Something wrong, Tea?" he asked.

Tea smiled quickly. "Of course not! Everything is totally fine!"

"Okay," Yugi went to follow Joey.

Joey suddenly bumps into to someone as he was running, making him fall on his rear. "Excuse me, but-"he stopped when he realized who it was. It was Mai Valentine.

"Hey, Joey," she greeted him.

Joey stood up quickly. "Mai?"

"Mai, what are you doing here?" Tristan asked.

"Dueling of course," Mai replied. She showed them her duel disk on her left arm.

"Awesome!" Yugi said.

Tea just nodded towards Mai.

"So what are you four losers doing here anyway?" Mai asked.

"We were just passing through, but we decided to stop and duel some," Yugi answered.

Mai looked surprised for a moment. "Oh really, huh? Where are you heading?"

"To-" Tea was cut off by Joey pushing her.

"To Nazar's Castle!" Joey replied, quickly.

Tea frowned at Joey, but said nothing.

"I see you guys like to get yourselves into trouble. But I won't stop you," Mai said. "Anyway, I came here to duel so that's what I'm going to do. So who wants to duel me?"

"I'll duel you, Mai," Joey says.

"Alright, get ready, hon, because you're about to go down!"

**To be continued…**


	63. You're Mine Now

**Stories**

**Story 63: You're Mine Now**

**Romance**

Tea Gardner was running to Mr. Muto's Game Shop to get Yugi for school. She ran into the Game Shop and sees Mr. Muto at the counter as usual.

"Where's Yugi?" Tea asked.

"I'm here!" Yugi called, as he ran out of a room, wearing his backpack.

Tea frowned when she realized who was trailing behind him. It was Rebecca Hawkins. She was holding Yugi's arm, tightly.

"What's she doing here?" Tea asked.

"She was going to walk to school with me, but since you're here we can all walk together," Yugi said, as he smiled.

Rebecca giggled. "Oh Yugi, you come up with the greatest ideas!"

"Brat…" Tea murmured under her breath. She followed Rebecca and Yugi out of the store. The whole way to school Rebecca was holding Yugi's arm and kept whispering stuff into his ear. And ever second Rebecca would glance at Tea and stick her tongue out at her.

"Thanks for walking with me, Rebecca and Tea," Yugi said.

"Bye, Yugi! I'm going to my school now!" Rebecca exclaimed. She kisses Yugi's cheek and runs off. Yugi blushes lightly.

Tea glares at Yugi.

"What?" Yugi asked, confused.

Tea didn't answer; she just angrily shoved past him and walked into the school doors. In the class room Tea was sitting at her desk watching Joey and Yugi duel in front of her.

"I summon my Dark Magician in attack mode," Yugi was saying.

Joey stared hard at the cards in his hand. Then the teacher suddenly came into the room with some papers in her hands.

"School is over for today, class. Go home," she said.

Happily, everybody in class left the school. Outside the school Rebecca was sitting on the steps. When she saw Yugi she stood up and hugged him tightly. Tea felt disgusted.

"So are we going to Cinemark and watch a movie?" Joey asked.

"Yeah we are," Tristan said.

Tea nodded.

"Can I come too?" Rebecca asked, sweetly.

Tea glared at Rebecca. Yugi nodded. Tea made an annoying sigh and started stomping away.

"What's up with her?" Joey asks, as he glances at Yugi.

Yugi just shrugged.

Later, they were all at the theater in a theater room, watching a scary movie. Rebecca and Tea were sitting on each side of Yugi. Rebecca was holding Yugi's arm the whole time, cuddling next to him every time when something scary happened in the movie. Joey was watching the movie, eating some popcorn, nervously. His eyes were very big. He suddenly jumped spilling the popcorn all over Tea.

"Oops…sorry," Joey apologized.

Tea stood up and stomped out of the theater room. Yugi and Tristan looked at Joey.

"I said I was sorry," Joey said.

Tea went in the bathroom and stared at herself in a mirror. "Stupid Rebecca," she said. "Stupid popcorn, stupid movie!" she dusted the popcorn off her skirt and shirt. Then she started washing her hands. After that she dried her hands and left the bathroom. When she left the bathroom Yugi was standing outside the bathroom.

"I waited for you," he said.

Tea didn't look at him. She just stared behind him.

"Are you mad?" Yugi asked.

Tea nodded.

"If I did anything wrong, I'm sorry…" Yugi says, sadly.

Tea finally looks at Yugi. "You didn't do anything…"

Yugi nodded slowly. "Then…why are you mad?"

"It's…well it's because…" Tea sighed. "You hang out with Rebecca a lot and you never pay any attention to me anymore!"

Yugi stared at Tea wide eyed. "Sorry…I didn't know that made you upset. Well we can hang more then, kay?"

Tea nods. "No Rebecca?"

"Okay," Yugi said.

"Good," she kisses Yugi's cheek. "You're mine now,"

**THE END**


	64. Today

**Stories**

**Story 64: Today**

The day before yesterday, I walked to a park and had a picnic. I had a picnic with the most special person in the world. Yugi Muto. We ate sandwiches, some apple pie, and we had some punch. It was real fun. That day Yugi walked me home. We had been blushing all the way there. That day was too great. Now yesterday I got caught in the rain. It was a good thing I happened to find Yugi. He had sheltered me under his umbrella and he walked home with me. I thanked him, of course. We shared a hug and kiss good-bye. And now Today, I feel like a whole new me.

**THE END**


	65. Having Fun

**Stories**

**Story 65: Having Fun**

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Bakura, Seto, Mai, Duke, and Serenity were all at a bar. The bar was called Sugar Bar. At Sugar Bar you drink a lot of sugar. Literally, you drink a cup full of sugar. Joey was mostly enjoying some sugar. He was sitting at a counter drinking a cup full of sugar. He drunk the last of it and slammed the cup down onto the counter.

"Another!" he shouted.

Mai, the bar keeper, frowned at him before walking away. She came back with a big jar filled with white sugar. She poured some in Joey's cup. Joey picked up his cup and quickly drunk the sugar. Once again he slams the cup down onto the table.

"Whooooo! Yes! Another!" he shouted again.

"You can't be serious, Joey?" Mai said, annoyed.

"Relax, babe, I'm just having fun! I had like over twenty three of those too though and I feel great!" Joey yelled. He sounded like he was losing it, really. He suddenly cups Mai's cheeks in his hands and pulls her into a sloppy kiss. Then he falls off his chair and hits the ground.

Seto Kaiba and Yugi Muto were sitting at a table in front of each other. They were both playing a game of Duel Monsters. Seto agreed to play because he wanted Yugi's Slifer the Sky Dragon. Yugi was dueling just for fun. So far, Yugi was winning.

"I summon Dark Magician in attack mode and I put one card face down. Then I end my turn," Yugi said.

Seto frowned and stared hard at his cards in his hand. Then he smirks. "I put one card face down," he puts a card face down. "I end my turn,"

"Hmm…I skip this turn," Yugi says.

"Really? You must be really pathetic to skip this turn, because you're just asking to lose," Seto said.

Yugi just smiled. "I'm just having fun, Kaiba,"

Serenity and Bakura were serving tables. Bakura was at a table taking a guy's order. The guy he was serving was wearing a small white tank top that showed his hairy fat belly, some blue jeans filled with holes, and most of his teeth were missing.

"May I take your order, sir?" Bakura asked the guy.

"Yes, I would like a big mac, a hamburger, a chicken burger, a fish burger, a turkey burger, a veggie burger, and some fries with that," the guy answered bitterly.

"I'm sorry but we don't serve food here," Bakura said.

The guy frowned at him. "I don't care what you serve and what you don't serve. I want my burgers,"

"But I can't give you burgers because we don't have burgers stored here," Bakura said as he glared at the guy.

The guy stood up, face to face with Bakura. "You got a problem, white haired boy?"

Serenity quickly got in between Bakura and the guy. "Please, sir, we don't want any trouble!"

The guy spit in Bakura's face before running out of the bar. Bakura was about to go after him, but Serenity stops him.

"Please, it's not worth it," she says.

"Great…while everybody is having fun…" Bakura stomps off to take someone else's order.

Tea Gardner was watching two guys sing on stage. She thought the song they were singing was fantastic and she wanted to dance up there. She looked around. There was no security or police around. Then she climbs on stage and starts dancing. The two guys who were singing stared at her for a moment and then they continued singing. Tea dances with her eyes closed. It felt like a dream come true to her.

"I'm having fun! Oh yeah!" she shouted.

Tristan and Duke were having a thumb wrestle at a table together. Duke puts his thumb on top of Tristan's and laughs.

"I win again!" he shouted in victory.

"Let's go one more round! I was distracted!" Tristan complained.

"That's what you said last time, but we both know that that's not true," Duke said.

"Waaaah!" Tristan cried.

Duke frowned. "Look I'm just having fun, so stop crying like a little baby, Tristan,"

Joey's on the ground rolling around. "Oh no, don't hurt me little kitten! That's a cute little bird there. Oh yes I would like a puppy,"

Mai stares at Joey angrily. He was acting like a retard. Tea came over to them.

"Hey Mai, what's wrong with Joey?" Tea asked.

"He's sugar drunk, hon," Mai replied.

"How many did he have?" Tea asks.

"Two," Mai answered.

"Wow…that's so totally super cool awesomeness…" Tea whispered.

"Totally,"

**THE END**


	66. For You and You

**Stories**

**Story 66: For You and You**

**Romance**

Tristan and Duke were having a fight over Serenity. Serenity was watching them, sadly.

"Serenity is mine!" Duke yelled.

"I saw Serenity first before you even met her!" Tristan shouted.

"Oh, but you didn't make your move before I could!" Duke shouted back.

"Seriously, dude, you've got a lot of nerve going around claiming girls as your own," Tristan said.

"But you can claim girls as your own then?" Duke asked.

"STOP IT!" Serenity screamed.

Duke and Tristan look at Serenity and see that she is crying.

"Stop fighting over me…" she whispered.

"We're sorry," Tristan apologized.

"Yeah," Duke said.

Serenity hugs them both. "I can't be with both of you," she kisses Tristan's cheek. "For you," then she kisses Duke's cheek. "And you,"

Duke and Tristan both blush.

**THE END**


	67. Umbrella

**Stories**

**Story 67: Umbrella**

Tea was walking home one day. It was very sunny today. She was walking down a sidewalk with her hands in her pockets. Dark clouds covered the sky quickly making the bright sun vanish behind them. Tea looks up as rain begins to fall. Tea frowns and puts her hood over her head. She wasn't expecting rain today. She had checked the weather on her computer earlier and it said nothing about rain. She starts running as rain begins to pour down quickly. It was getting pretty foggy and cold. Tea thought she was going to faint or something when someone came up beside her, holding an umbrella over her head. She looks slightly down to see Yugi standing beside her. He was holding the umbrella over her head. She could see that he had to straighten his arm a little high for the umbrella to reach over Tea's head. Yugi smiles at her.

"Thanks Yugi! I thought I'd go blind in that rain!" Tea exclaimed, happily.

Yugi nods. "You're welcome, Tea,"

Yugi walks Tea home. The rain was slowing down a bit as they almost reached her house. Yugi closes his umbrella once they reached the front porch of Tea's house.

"Thanks for walking me home, Yugi. You're the greatest friend!" Tea says as she runs into her house.

Yugi blinks slowly as she vanishes inside the house. "Only friend…"

**THE END**


	68. Almost Drowned

**Stories**

**Story 68: Almost Drowned**

Mokuba was walking next to a river with Seto. He spots a fish.

"Oh look Seto!" Mokuba exclaimed.

Seto just nodded.

Mokuba got down on his knees and stared down at the water. He jumps in the water. He started thrashing around, helplessly.

"Help I'm drowning!" Mokuba shouted.

"Mokuba!" Seto shouts before jumping into the river.

The river water was pushing Mokuba away from Seto. Seto started swimming faster towards Mokuba. Seto kept his eye on Mokuba's head. Then Mokuba's head suddenly vanished under water. Seto went under. He spots Mokuba floating down slowly. He grabs Mokuba and swims to the surface. He easily swam to dry land. Mokuba lay on the ground, not breathing. Seto puts his hands on Mokuba's chest and started pressing on his chest. Mokuba suddenly spit up water and opened his eyes.

"What happened?" Mokuba asked.

"You almost drowned! Don't ever do that again!" Seto shouted.

Mokuba nodded. "I won't,"

**THE END**


	69. Go Fish

**Stories**

**Story 69: Go Fish**

Yami Bakura and Marik were playing a game of Go Fish.

"I'll go first," Yami Bakura said. "Give me all your tens,"

"Go fish you fool," Marik said as he laughed.

Yami Bakura picked a card from the card pile and put it in his hand.

"My turn," Mariki says. "I want all of your tens,"

"You just said you didn't have any tens!" Yami Bakura shouted.

Marik grins. "Well, I lied,"

Yami Bakura jumps on Marik.

**THE END**


	70. The Park

**Stories**

**Story 70: The Park**

**Ishizu: 12**

**Odion: 19**

**Marik: 8**

Ishizu and Odion were taking Marik to a park one day. It was a bright and sunny day. A perfect day for some fun at the park. Once they got to the park Marik got on the slide.

"This is fun! What is this thing called, sister?" Marik asked.

"It's called a slide, Marik," Ishizu replied.

Marik slid down the slide and climbed back up and slid down again. "Weeeee!"

Ishizu and Odion smiled. Marik finally got off the slide and went over to a swing.

"What's this thing?" Marik asked.

"It's a swing," Ishizu answered.

"What does it do?" Marik asks, looking up and down the swing.

"You sit on it and it swings you high into the air," Ishizu replied.

Marik sat on the swing. "It's not moving,"

Ishizu laughed lightly. Odion walks behind Marik and pushes him on the swing. Marik goes high as Odion pushes him.

"I'm going high! Look, sister!" Marik shouted, joyfully.

Odion and Ishizu laughed at Marik.

"Yaaay! Higher! Higher!" Marik shouts.

After a while they were done at the park and they were going home. Marik hugs Ishizu and Odion.

"Thanks for taking me to the park!" Marik said.

Ishizu smiled. "You're welcome, Marik,"

"You're welcome, master Marik," Odion says.

**THE END**


	71. Letters

**Stories**

**Story 71: Letters**

Mai Valentine was outside her house, walking towards her mailbox. She opens her mailbox box and takes a lot of envelopes out. She wasn't expecting this much mail today. She goes back into her house. When she got inside she sat down on her couch still with the envelopes in her hand. She starts looking through them. There was a letter from Joey. Why would he waste his time sending a letter to her? Mai shook her head and started opening the envelope. She starts reading the letter.

**Dear Mai**

_Hey, Mai. It's the one and only Joey Wheeler! Yeah…I know it's kind of silly of me to send a letter to you. But it's just that…I haven't seen you in a while. Well it's getting borin' without you around. So send me back, kay?_

**P.S**

**Call me :)**

Mai smiled and put the letter back into the envelope. She opens another envelope from Yugi.

**Dear Mai **

_Hey, Mai! I sent you this letter to ask you if you would like to go to Six Flags with us? Well if you do then come at 12pm Saturday. Bye!_

**From Yugi**

Mai just put the letter back in the envelope. _Why would they bother spending time with me anyway?_ Mai thought bitterly. She opens another letter from someone she didn't know.

**Dear My Sweet Mai**

_This is your secret admirer. You're going to fall in love with me and that's final! Okay? Come to my house at 10pm tomorrow night so we can plan wedding arrangements. Okay? Hurry up about it!_

**AKA**

**Your lover!**

Mai growled and ripped up the letter. She ripped up all her other letters as well. _Stupid mail!_

**THE END**


	72. The Heartbreaking Text

**Stories**

**Story 72: The Heartbreaking Text**

**Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

Yugi lay on his bed with his phone in his hand. He was waiting impatiently for Tea to text him back. Him and Tea were girlfriend and boyfriend and they always text to each other. They've been together for almost a week. Luckily Yugi's grandpa bought him a cell phone so he could keep in touch with Tea. Yugi's phone suddenly beeped. He quickly looks at his phone. It said on his phone that he had just received a text from Tea. He presses a button on his phone and it showed Tea's text.

**Received: 3:45pm**

**From: Tea Gardner**

**Text: sry i took too long to reply! i was busy**

Yugi sent her a text back.

**Yugi's Text: that's ok want to go somewhere with me?**

He immediately received another text.

**Tea's Text: sry can't.**

Yugi let out a bleak sigh. He sent her a text back.

**Yugi's Text: ok what about tomorrow?**

**Tea's Text: still busy tomorrow.**

**Yugi's Text: then i guess i'll see you at school tomorrow. Bye…**

**Tea's Text: Bye!**

Tomorrow, Yugi went to school alone. Tea hadn't come to pick him like she usually did. _She must be really busy then._ Yugi thought as he walked through the school doors. He went into class. He was surprised at what he saw. Tea was talking with Atem. Their faces were really close together. Atem whispered things into Tea's ear making her giggle. Yugi was confused. He walks over to them.

"Hi," was all Yugi could say.

"Hey, Yugi!" Tea greeted him, awkwardly.

Atem looked a little cross. Yugi said no more, as he walked over to his seat. He sat down and sighed. Yugi felt an arm wrap around his neck into a tight squeeze.

"Yug! Did you hear?" Joey Wheeler asked, playfully.

Yugi pulled Joey's arm down from around his neck to get some air. "Hear what?"

"There's a new game out called Ninja Boys!" Joey exclaimed.

Tristan appears next to Joey and Yugi. "Yeah and dude, the price is over a hundred dollars!"

Yugi just nodded slowly. He wasn't feeling very happy right now at all.

Later, Yugi walked home alone. Tea said she couldn't walk with him because she was busy. Yugi was starting to doubt Tea. She didn't seem pretty busy to him. She seemed to be trying to avoid him. Yugi took out his phone and text Tea.

**Yugi's Text: Tea?**

Three minutes later, he received a text from Tea.

**Tea's Text: Hi!**

**Yugi's Text: r u still busy?**

**Tea's Text: totally! I just have so much stuff 2 do!**

**Yugi's Text: I'm getting lonely**

**Tea's Text: got 2 go, sry!**

Yugi put his phone away and walked home. He went up to his room and flopped down on his bed. After an hour he received a text from Tea.

**Tea's Text: I'm breaking up with u…**

Yugi gasped. _Was she kidding?_ Yugi thought as he quickly sent her a text back.

**Yugi's Text: r u kidding around?**

**Tea's Text: no, I'm serious…**

**Yugi's Text: But…y?**

**Tea's Text: I'm sorry, but I can't tell you! Good-bye Yugi!**

Yugi felt fresh warm tears roll down his cheeks. Why? He thought.

"Why…Tea…I thought what we had was special…" Yugi whispered. He started crying loudly.

The next day, Yugi was sitting in the class room. Tear stains were on his cheeks and his eyes were bright red. Joey was patting Yugi's back, trying to cheer him up. Tristan was at Yugi's side telling him it'll be okay. Yugi hadn't told them about Tea breaking up with him, but they were there to comfort him. Tea suddenly came into the class room with Atem next to her. They were both laughing together. Yugi looked at them. Tea sees Yugi and her eyes widen. Yugi's face was such a mess and she felt bad for him.

"Yugi…I..." Tea whispered.

"Stop," Yugi said, crossly. "There's nothing you can say or do now…" Yugi got off his seat and walked slowly out of the class room. He never wanted to speak to Tea again.

**THE END**


	73. Ant Shake

**Stories**

**Story 73: Ant Shake**

**Tragedy**

Yami Yugi was in his house making a shake one day. He put some strawberries and cherries inside the blender. Then he poured some drink in the blender. He got a can of pineapples. He opens the can and puts some pineapples in the blender. But he was unaware of tiny red ants were climbing inside of the blender. Yami turns the blender on and the blender was making a loud noise. Then once it was done he turns the blender off and gets a cup. He pours some shake into his cup. He wasn't aware of a big chunk of tiny ants fell into the cup. Yami started drinking the shake, as he starts to dance around. Then he suddenly feels a sharp pain in his mouth. It felt like something was biting him. He opens his mouth to reveal a big pile of ants in his mouth. He accidently swallowed all of the ants. Yami fell to the ground, dead.

**THE END **


	74. Death at Midnight: Victim 4

**Stories**

**Story 74: Death at Midnight: Victim 4**

Seto Kaiba was sitting on his bed in his room in the darkness. He had two guns in his hands. Last night he had killed Tristan Taylor with ease. The police once again assumed he had committed suicide. Seto thought the police were pathetic. His victim tonight was Bakura. The clock on his desk suddenly hit midnight. Seto grinned evilly before leaving his room. He went upstairs to Mokuba's room. Mokuba wasn't in his bed. Seto frowned and looked around the room. Then he spotted Mokuba on the ground, sleep. He had two markers clenched in his hands. Seto took the markers out of Mokuba's hands and put him on the bed. Seto put the covers over him and left the room. He left the house and started walking down the street towards Bakura's house. It was dark out just like the other night. Once Bakura's house came into view Seto ran up to the front porch and kicked down the door. He walked upstairs to Bakura's room. Bakura wasn't in his bed.

"I know you killed my friends," a voice said behind him.

Seto spun around to see Bakura. Bakura was pointing a gun at him.

"Put the guns down," Bakura demanded as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Seto looked at his own guns and then back at Bakura. As quickly as possible, Seto shot Bakura in the stomach. Bakura cried out and shot Seto in the shoulder before falling to the ground. Seto grabbed his shoulder as blood gushed out. He slowly walks over to Bakura's body. Bakura stared up at him, blood spilling from his mouth. Seto pointed his gun at Bakura and shot him multiple times.

When Seto got home Mokuba was in the kitchen.

"What…what are you doing up again?" Seto asked, in pain.

"I had a nightmare again," Mokuba replied. Then he saw Seto's bleeding shoulder and gasped. "What happened?" Mokuba quickly got some paper towels and ran over to Seto. He put the paper towels on Seto's shoulder.

"Stop," Seto said as he pushed Mokuba away. "I'm fine,"

"But you're hurt!" Mokuba exclaimed. He put the paper towels on Seto's wound again.

Seto pushed Mokuba away again. "I said I'm fine!" Seto shouted. "Go back to bed!"

Mokuba stared at Seto for a moment, with tears in his eyes. Then he ran back upstairs.

**To be continued…**


	75. The Death of Yami Bakura

**Stories**

**Story 75: The Death of Yami Bakura**

Yami Bakura looked down below him. The ground was miles away from where he was sitting. He was on top of a mountainside. He didn't know why he came up here in the first place. This was very dangerous. If he fell he would die when he hit the ground. Yami Bakura kept staring down below him. Suddenly a gust of wind blew him off of the mountain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed.

When he hit the ground his body splattered into a million pieces.

**THE END**


	76. What a Disturbing Day

**Stories**

**Story 76: What a Disturbing Day**

The paper in front of Yugi held a lot of questions. Too many questions he had to answer. He already answered three. Yugi was getting kind of bored. The test he was doing was real boring. He looks over at the rest of the class. Everybody was concentrating hard on their test. Yugi sighed. He knew he could do this, but the test wasn't really on his mind. He chewed on the back of his pencil as he started thinking. He's done this test before and he can do it again. Joey, behind him, kept throwing pieces of paper at the back of Yugi's head trying to get his attention. Yugi had already told Joey that he couldn't help him right now. Tea, next to Yugi, offered to help, but Yugi refused to let her help him.

Surprisingly, the answers all popped up in Yugi's head. He wrote them all down and gave his paper to the teacher. Yugi sat back on his seat. The rest of the class was still working hard on their test. Yugi picked up a pen that was on his desk and started drawing something on a piece of paper. He didn't know what he was drawing and he didn't care. Yugi felt Joey brush pass him as he walked over to the teacher's desk. Joey gave the teacher his test paper and sat back at his desk. Yugi stopped drawing and looked up in thought. His stomach suddenly growled, loudly. From the corner of his eye he saw Tea glance at him and then turn away. Yugi looked down at his paper on his desk, embarrassed. He was surprised at what he had drawn. He didn't realize he had drawn Tea Gardner's face. Yugi felt Joey lean his head over Yugi's shoulder and look down at Yugi's drawing.

"What'd you draw?" Joey asked, grinning.

Yugi blushed in embarrassment, and quickly folded up the drawing of Tea. "Nothing," he stuffed the paper into his pocket.

"All done," Tea said as she got off her seat. She walked over to the teacher's desk and gave the teacher her paper and sat back down at her desk. Tea looks at Yugi. "What's wrong with Yugi?"

Yugi hadn't realized he was still blushing.

"I don't know, he seems a little red," Joey teased.

Yugi frowned and covered his face with his hands. He sighs.

_What a disturbing day…_

**THE END**


	77. Ice Cream

**Stories**

**Story 77: Ice Cream**

Yugi and Tea were getting some ice cream at Baskin Robins.

"What kind of ice cream do you want, Tea?" Yugi asked.

"I'll have what you're having," Tea replied.

"Fine," Yugi walks to the front counter. There was a lady at the counter. "Two vanilla ice creams in a cone," Yugi said.

The lady nodded and got the ice cream. She gave Yugi two ice cream cones. Yugi paid for the ice cream. He walks over to Tea. He gave Tea her ice cream. Tea takes the ice cream and smiles.

"Thanks," she said.

Yugi nodded. "You're welcome,"

They ate all their ice cream and went home.

**THE END**


	78. Water Park

**Stories**

**Story 78: Water Park**

Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Mai, Pharaoh, Serenity, Duke, and Bakura were all going to a water park. They were all in a car. Joey was driving. Mai was sitting in the front seat next to Joey. Tea, Yugi, Pharaoh, and Bakura were sitting in the back. Serenity, Duke, and Tristan were sitting in the far back. Tea was sitting in between Pharaoh and Yugi. Tea and Pharaoh were talking and laughing with each other. Yugi was feeling a little upset and what really made him upset was that Tea was almost sitting on Pharaoh's lap.

"Is something wrong, Yugi?" Bakura asked. He was sitting on the other side of Yugi.

Yugi just shook his head.

After a while they made it to the water park. Joey paid to get in. Once they got inside Tea and Serenity went to go change into their bathing suits in the bathroom. Everybody else was already wearing their bathing suits. Joey was shirtless and wearing some dark blue shorts. Yugi was shirtless and wearing some black shorts. Tristan was shirtless and wearing some brown shorts. Duke was shirtless and wearing some dark green dice shorts. Bakura was shirtless and wearing some golden shorts. Pharaoh was shirtless and wearing some red flame shorts. Mai was dressed in a dark purple bathing suit.

Tea and Serenity suddenly came out of the bathroom. Tea was wearing a light red bathing suit and Serenity was wearing a pink bathing suit.

"Let's go," Tea said. Tea wraps her arm around Pharaoh's.

Yugi frowns.

They all decided to split up. Joey was with Mai and Bakura, Serenity was with Duke and Tristan, and Yugi was with Tea and Pharaoh. Yugi, Tea, and Pharaoh were waiting in line to get on a big water slide. Tea and Pharaoh kept talking and laughing with each other. It made Yugi so irate.

"I'll be back, I have to use the restroom," Pharaoh said, as he walked away.

Tea waved to Pharaoh. Yugi looked up, annoyingly. Tea looks at Yugi, surprised.

"Yugi, I forgot you were here!" she exclaimed.

Yugi frowned. Now he's visible.

"I can't wait to get on this water slide. I have to admit, I'm a bit scared," Tea said, fearfully.

Yugi looked at her. "I'm a bit scared too…"

Tea nodded. "It's the slide I'm scared of not the pool at the end of the slide,"

Yugi flinched when he realized that he couldn't swim.

"You can swim, right Yugi?" Tea asked.

Yugi jumped, alarmed. "Sure! Of course I can swim!"

Tea nods and smiles.

**With Joey, Mai, and Bakura…**

Joey, Mai, and Bakura were swimming around in a pool. Bakura was floating in a lifesaver with his eyes closed. Joey was treading water, next to Bakura and Mai.

"So Mai, you've never been to a water park before?" Joey asked.

Mai shook her head. "No. This is my first time,"

Joey went underwater and pulled Mai under. Bakura opened his eyes and looked around. "Joey? Mai?" he suddenly got pulled under.

Mai and Joey came up to the surface, laughing. Bakura came up to the surface as well and grabbed onto his lifesaver.

"Hey! I didn't want to get wet!" Bakura shouted, spitefully.

"Then why'd you come here then?" Joey asked, still laughing.

Bakura frowned and climbed back on top of his lifesaver.

**With Serenity, Tristan, and Duke…**

They were about to get on a big water slide. Tristan was holding a big tube for all of them to share.

"Guys, I'm kind of scared…" Serenity whispered.

"Don't worry, Serenity, I'll make sure nothing happens to you," Tristan said.

Serenity nodded. Duke rolls his eyes.

They were up next to get on the ride. Tristan put the tube down in a big puddle of water that lead down the slide.

"Serenity you get in the middle," Tristan said.

Serenity sat in the middle of the tube and Tristan and Duke sat on each sides of her. A guy that worked at the water park walked over to them.

"All ready, kids?" he asked.

They all nodded. The guy pushes the tub they were in and they go down the slide. In the slide was pitched black. They couldn't see where they were going. Serenity was screaming the whole way and was holding Tristan and Duke's hands really tight. Duke and Tristan were laughing the whole way. When they got to the bottom of the slide they were back outside.

"Wow that was scary!" Serenity exclaimed, joyfully.

"Yeah it was awesome!" Duke shouted happily.

Serenity and Duke both realized they were still holding hands and blushed. Serenity had let go of Tristan's hand during the ride. Tristan glared at Duke.

**With Tea, Yugi, and Pharaoh…**

They were about to get on the slide. They were sitting in a long skinny tube. Pharaoh sat in the front, Tea sat behind him, and Yugi sat behind Tea. Yugi's heart was pounding really fast. He was so afraid. A lady pushed their tub and they went down the long slide.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Yugi screamed.

Tea and Pharaoh were laughing the whole way. Yugi was so scared, that he wanted to hold on to something. He wrapped his arms around Tea's waist and squeezed her tightly. He was still screaming loudly, even when the ride ended. They were still in their tub floating. Pharaoh looked at Yugi. Yugi stops screaming.

"Oh it's over…" Yugi whispered.

Tea looked down at her waist to see Yugi's arms still around her. Yugi removed his arms quickly, blushing. Tea was also blushing. Pharaoh raised an eyebrow at Yugi, before stepping out of the tube. Pharaoh helped Tea out. Yugi got up and stood next to Tea.

"What should we get on next?" Tea asked Pharaoh.

Pharaoh put his arm around Tea's neck and looked at Yugi. "Let's let Yugi decide,"

**With Mai, Joey, and Bakura…**

Joey, Mai, and Bakura were still playing in that water. Bakura splashed some water into Joey's face. Joey splashed water back at him and then at Mai. Mai laughed and pulled Bakura out of his lifesaver. Mai got on Bakura's lifesaver and lied down on it.

"Hey!" Bakura shouted, spitefully.

Mai just laughed.

**With Serenity, Duke, and Tristan…**

Serenity, Duke, and Tristan were walking around the water park. Serenity's throat was very dry.

"Guys, I'm getting thirsty…" Serenity said.

"I'll get you something to drink!" Duke and Tristan said at the same time. They both ran off.

They both came back with slushies. Tristan brought a red one and Duke brought a blue one.

Serenity smiled. "Thanks guys," she takes the slushies from them and starts drinking them.

**With Tea, Yugi, and Pharaoh…**

Yugi had decided that they should eat some food. Pharaoh was waiting in line to order a cheese pizza. Tea and Yugi were sitting at a table. Tea couldn't stop staring at Pharaoh. Yugi was getting tired of that look Tea was giving him. Yugi tapped Tea's shoulder to get her attention. Tea didn't move. Yugi sighed very loudly. Tea turns her head to look at Yugi.

"Sorry. Is something wrong?" Tea asked.

"Are you and Pharaoh a couple…?" Yugi asked.

Tea blushed. "Well…I don't know if it's official or not…" Tea replied, embarrassingly.

Yugi frowned and looked away from her.

"What's your problem anyway?" Tea asked, crossly.

Yugi was surprised in her change of tone. "Nothing…"

Tea frowned. "Then why every time when Pharaoh and I are together you make these disgusted faces?"

"It's nothing…" Yugi lied, bleakly.

Tea leaned close to Yugi. Their faces inches away. "Tell me,"

Pharaoh suddenly walks over to them. "I ordered the piz-," he stopped when he saw Tea and Yugi so close together.

Tea moved away from Yugi and put on a bright smile. "You ordered the pizza? Great!"

Yugi sits there, his whole face red.

Joey, Mai, Bakura, Serenity, Duke, and Tristan came over to them.

"Hey!" Joey exclaimed.

"This place is so cool. Don't you guys think so?" Bakura asked, blissfully.

Everyone nodded.

"Tristan got me a stuffed teddy bear!" Serenity said, happily. "And Duke got me a stuffed dice!"

Joey frowned at Tristan and Duke. "Really?"

"Yup. I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to go," Mai said.

"Leaving already?" Joey asked, a bit disappointed.

Mai nodded.

"Maybe we should all go. We've been here for over six hours already," Duke suggested.

Everybody nodded in agreement.

"But what about the pizza I ordered?" Pharaoh asked.

"We'll get it to go," Joey said.

Then everybody goes home in Joey's car. Yugi was sitting next to Tea and Bakura. Pharaoh was sleep next to Tea, his head leaning on the car door. Bakura also sleep, leaning his head on the car door. Yugi had his eyes closed.

"Yugi? Are you sleeping?" Tea asked.

Yugi didn't say anything. He felt something soft touch his lips. Yugi opened one of his eyes to see Tea kissing his lips.

**THE END**


	79. First Kiss

**Stories**

**Story 79: First Kiss**

**Romance**

Joey was walking Mai home one day. It was a full moon tonight. Joey wanted to walk her home because he thought that someone would kidnap her, but he didn't tell Mai that. When they made it to her house Mai invited Joey in.

"Why don't you stay for a while," Mai said.

"I can't. I have school tomorrow," Joey said.

Mai shrugged. "Kiss me then,"

Joey blushed. "Why…?"

Mai shrugs again. Joey stared at her for a moment, before leaning forward and kissing her lips. Mai wraps her arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around her waist. That was their first kiss they shared.

**THE END**


	80. Punch or Fruit Punch?

**Stories**

**Story 80: Punch or Fruit Punch?**

Everybody was all at a party. Duke and Tristan were by the food table.

"So are you thirsty, Tristan?" Duke asked.

"Sure…you're going to get me some punch?" Tristan asked, confused.

"No," Duke replied as he punched Tristan in the face.

**THE END**


	81. I Was Too Slow

**Stories**

**Story 81: I Was Too Slow**

Every day I see her with him. The girl I loved was always hanging around that guy. That guy is named Tristan Taylor. Well Tristan may have seen her first, but I showed affection first. How dare he hang around with my Serenity? I wish that Serenity can see that Tristan isn't the only one who loves her. I love her too. Doesn't she love me too? I don't know. I'm too nervous to tell her how I feel. Only if she can see that I love her. Only if she knew that I love her. But I guess it's too late. She's already married after all. She's married to Tristan of course. I was too slow. I was oh so too slow to react…

**THE END**


	82. We Could Never Be Together Anyway

**Stories**

**Story 82: We Could Never Be Together Anyway**

Me? My name is Mai Valentine of course. Yes I am twenty four years old. A grown woman who hangs around teenagers.

Joey Wheeler? He's a goofball. A dumb, boy. But sometimes he can be kind of cool. He's kind of cute if you ask me. But I can't say this! He's just a boy! But I can't help these feelings that surge through me. He cares for me a lot and care for him. But I'm WAY too old for him. But I still…like him. We could never be together anyway…

**THE END**


	83. I'll Always Protect You

**Stories**

**Story 83: I'll Always Protect You**

**Mokuba: 4**

**Seto: 10**

**Two kids: 12**

Mokuba was playing on a slide at the orphanage one day. He was sliding down a lot of times. Then he stopped and went over to a swing. He started swinging on the swing. Two kids suddenly walked over to Mokuba. They looked angry. Mokuba looked at the kids and smiled.

"Hi, do you want to play with me?" Mokuba asked, nicely.

"No," one of the kids replied, as he pushed Mokuba down off the swing.

Mokuba fell to the ground. "Oof," he looked at the kid. "Why'd you do that?"

"Because I felt like it," the kid answered. The other kid kicked Mokuba in the stomach.

"Ow," Mokuba cried as he clenched his stomach in pain.

The kids started punching Mokuba. Mokuba was crying as they beat on him. Seto suddenly came running over to them.

"Big brother…" Mokuba said weakly.

Seto stood in front Mokuba. "Pick on someone your own size!" he shouted at the two kids.

The two kids looked at each other. Then one of the kids threw a punch at Seto. Seto got hit and his nose was bleeding. He ignored the pain in his nose and jumped on the kid that punched him. He was mounting the kid and punching his face in. The other kid jumps on Seto's back and starts choking him. Seto stops punching the kid and tries to pull the other kids arms off from around his neck. Mokuba laid there on the ground. He closed his eyes, because he didn't want to see this. After several minutes it was quiet.

"Big brother?" Mokuba asked as he opens his eyes.

He saw the two kids on the ground, passed out. Seto was standing with blood on his lower lip.

"Are you okay?" Mokuba asked, worriedly.

Seto nodded. "Are you?"

Mokuba also nodded and stood up slowly. He hugs his brother. Seto returns the hug.

"I'll always protect you, Mokuba," Seto said.

**THE END **


	84. So Called Santa Claus

**Stories**

**Story 84: So Called Santa Claus**

**Humor**

Seto and Mokuba were making cookies. Seto didn't like the idea of making cookies, but it was for Mokuba's sake. It was Christmas after all. They were both in their house and it was dark out. Mokuba finished making the last of the cookies and put the cookies tray in the oven. Seto didn't celebrate Christmas nor did he believe in a jolly fat guy named Santa Claus. _ I mean, what kind of name is Santa Claus anyway? _Seto thought, bitterly. Mokuba sat down on a chair.

"Now all we have to do is wait," Mokuba said.

"Tell me, why'd we need to make cookies anyway?" Seto asked.

"For Santa. He gives us presents and we give him cookies," Mokuba answered.

"Right…" Seto said, as he walked out of the kitchen.

Mokuba claims that this Santa Claus guy would come down the chimney and put some presents near the Christmas tree. But their chimney couldn't fit a fat guy and Seto couldn't even fit through it. Seto walked in the living room and sat down on a couch. There was a Christmas tree near the fireplace. Seto thought that he should start the fire in the fireplace so Santa Claus could burn up when he came down the chimney. But he changed his mind, because there was no Santa Claus coming anyway. He heard a beep in the kitchen. It was the cookies.

"Cookies are ready!" Mokuba shouted from the kitchen.

Seto got off of the couch and walked into the kitchen. He put on a glove and took the tray of cookies out of the oven. He sat the tray on the counter.

"Smells good," Mokuba said.

Seto had to admit the cookies did smell good, but they were for the imaginary fat man.

"This is pathetic, Mokuba. We're wasting time making cookies for imaginary," Seto growled.

"It's not imaginary. And you said you'd celebrate Christmas with me even though you don't believe in Santa Claus!" Mokuba shouts.

"Stop with all your shouting. I said I'll celebrate Christmas with you and that's just what I'll do," Seto said, angrily.

Mokuba nodded and started putting the cookies on a plate. Once he was done he went upstairs to go to bed. Seto stayed downstairs in the living. He was waiting for this so called Santa Claus to come. He was sitting on the living room couch, staring at the fireplace. Seto ended up falling asleep on the couch. He woke up when he heard a noise in the chimney. He quietly picked up a bat that was on the floor and stood up. There was another noise in the chimney. Seto quietly walked over to the fireplace and stood on the side of it. Then he saw a dark figure flop down in the fireplace. The person was coughing loudly and crawled out of the fireplace. The dark figure was wearing a red and white Christmas hat, a big red and white coat, red pants, he had a big long white beard, and he was holding a big red bag filled with presents. The thing was, this guy didn't look fat at all. _This can't be the Santa Claus Mokuba was talking about_. Seto thought. He swung the bat at the guy's head. The guy quickly ducked and dropped the bag he was holding.

"Who are you?" Seto demanded. He didn't wait for an answer; he swung at his head again.

The guy got hit right upside the head and fell to the ground. He quickly tried to crawl towards the fireplace, but Seto kicked him in the stomach. Mokuba suddenly came running downstairs.

"Seto, I heard a noise!" Mokuba shouted. He flipped the light switch on and gasped when he saw Seto beating up the so called Santa Claus. "Seto, you're killing Santa Claus!"

Seto stopped kicking the guy and looked at Mokuba. "This is an intruder, Mokuba!"

The guy was on the ground whimpering. Seto looked at the guy closely. He looked really familiar. Seto knew the beard was a fake so he ripped the beard off of the guy's face. Seto gasped when he realized who it was.

"Wheeler?" Seto shouted, angrily. He grabbed Joey by the collar and lifted him up. "What the heck are you doing in my house?"

"I was…paid to be Santa Claus…" Joey replied, weakly.

Seto dropped Joey to the ground and looked at Mokuba. "Never believe in fairytales, Mokuba,"

Mokuba nodded quickly.

**THE END**


	85. Lick It, Kiss It, and Massage It

**Stories**

**Story 85: Lick It, Kiss It, and Massage It**

Joey and Duke were at Duke's house. Joey was dressed in a dog suit. Joey had to listen to Duke's every command because he lost to a duel against him. Duke was sitting on his couch in his living room. Joey was sitting on the floor, angrily. Duke looked at Joey and then laughed.

"Are you bored, little puppy?" Duke asked.

Joey just growled loudly.

"Well, I'll give you something to do," Duke said. He started taking his shoes and socks off.

Joey stared at him, confused. _What's this clown doin'?_ Joey thought.

Duke grinned and put his feet in Joey's face. Duke's feet stank so bad that the smell almost made Joey throw up. Joey tried not to breathe in the nasty scent of Duke's feet.

"Lick it, kiss it, and massage it," Duke said, as he started to laugh.

Joey opened his mouth and started gagging. The smell was killing him.

Duke frowned. "Hurry up; we did make a deal didn't we?"

Joey stuck his tongue out of his mouth and closed his eyes. Tears were rolling down his cheeks as he started to lick Duke's feet. Duke was laughing very hard. Then Joey stopped licking his feet and started spiting on the floor, trying to get the feet sweat off of his tongue.

"Ah, ah, ah, swallow it," Duke said.

Joey frowned at Duke, still with his tongue sticking out of his mouth. "Tha the-gusting,"

"Well, I see you like to break deals then," Duke said as he smirked.

Joey slowly put his tongue back into his mouth and started swallowing the nasty wetness that was on his tongue. Then Joey started throwing up all over Duke's feet.

Duke yelled angrily. "That is sick!"

Joey started laughing.

**THE END**


	86. Tulips, Earth, and Apples

**Stories**

**Story 86: Tulips, Earth, and Apples…**

Tea Gardner. My love. I love her so much. I love everything about her and…I just love her. She loves me too. I told her once that her name stands for something. She's asked me how. I tell her. T is for tulips, because tulips are your favorite flower. E is for earth because you love the world we live in. A is for apples because you were born on a day an apple tree grew. And that day we were surrounded by tulips, we were sitting under an apple tree, and we were on earth…

**THE END**


	87. Flower

**Stories**

**Story 87: Flower**

I saw this pretty flower

Once I was about to get in the shower

It was there in a pot

So I thought

How?

So I change my mind about getting in the shower

So then I take the flower

I leave my house

On my way out I almost stepped on a mouse

I run as fast as I can

I run very fast with the flower in my hand

I run across a far land

When I make it to my destination

I plant the flower in the ground

There was so many flowers around

I smile happily

**THE END **


	88. A Blue Bird

**Stories**

**Story 88: A Blue Bird**

Bakura was sitting in his house one day. He was looking outside his window. He was a bit depressed today. None of his friends wanted to hang out with him. They claim that they were busy. They were always a little freaked out around him, because of the evil spirit inside of him. Bakura shook his head and continued looking out his window. Then a bird suddenly landed outside the window. It was the most wonderful bird he has ever seen. The bird stared at him for a moment before flying away high into the sky. Bakura smiled.

The most greatest bird…a blue bird.

**THE END**


	89. Three Stars

**Stories**

**Story 89: Three Stars**

I lie under the stars at night. The stars were shining brightly tonight. I smile to myself. I always came here to lie under the stars at night. I scratched the top of my white hair. My names Bakura. I'm also known as Yami Bakura because of the evil spirit inside of me. I don't like this spirit and I wish it would go away. But I know it won't. I see a star in the sky shine brightly. It shined brighter than the other stars. Then another star brightened up like the other one. Then another one brightened up as well. I smile again. Three stars shined brightly…

**THE END**


	90. Death at Midnight: Last Victim

**Stories**

**Story 90: Death at Midnight: Last Victim**

Seto Kaiba was sitting in on his bed in his room in the darkness. He had a knife and a gun in his hands. Last night he had killed Bakura. This time the police didn't assume Bakura committed suicide. They assumed that someone had killed him and they were trying to investigate. Seto didn't like this one bit. Tonight his victim was Mai Valentine and this was his last. After he kills Mai he won't kill ever again so the police won't find out. When the clock hit midnight on his clock he stood up and left his room. He was surprised to find Mokuba standing in front of his door.

"What are you doing up, Mokuba?" Seto demanded.

"I came to check on you…" Mokuba replied. He sees the gun and the knife in Seto's hands. "Wha…what are you doing with those…?" Mokuba asked fearfully.

Seto tried to quickly think of a lie. "I was putting these in the safe downstairs,"

Mokuba didn't seem to believe him because he was still looking scared.

"You don't believe me?" Seto asked.

Mokuba shook his head slowly. "A-are you g-going to hurt someone…?"

Seto shook his head quickly. "Of course not!"

Mokuba stares at him for a long moment, before replying. "Okay…I trust you. I'm going to bed now," he started walking towards his room.

Seto frowned. _That was a close one…_ he thought. He leaves the house. He starts walking down the street towards Mai's house. It was really dark out. Once Mai's house came into view he ran up the front porch and kicked the front door down. Once he got inside the knife and the gun was kicked out of his hands. Mai was standing there, in her fighting stance. She must've knew he was coming. Seto was about to pick up his gun, but Mai kicked him in the face.

"You're crazy, Kaiba," Mai said, as she punched him.

Seto blocked the punch and grabbed Mai's wrist. He pulled her towards him and grabs a handful of her hair. He banged her head on the wall. Mai cried out and tried to take Seto's hands off her hair. Seto didn't let go, he kept banging her head on the wall. Blood was coming out of Mai's head. Mai finally got his hands off and kicked him in the stomach. Seto grabbed his stomach in pain. Mai knees Seto in the face before picking up Seto's gun. Seto fell to the ground, still holding his stomach. Mai pointed the gun at Seto. He looks at her his eyes filled with anger.

"I know you killed Yugi, Tea, Joey, Serenity, Tristan, and Bakura…and now you were going to kill me! But I was prepared!" Mai shouted, tears rolling down her cheeks. "You deserve to die, Seto Kaiba!" she pulls the trigger.

The bullet hits Seto in the stomach. Seto yelled in pain. Mai shot Seto again and again and again.

After a while Mai had called the police and the police were there. Mai told the police about Seto killing all of her friends. Mokuba had left his house to see what was all the commotion. Mokuba walks over to a police officer.

"What happened?" Mokuba asked. "Where's my brother?"

"Seto Kaiba is your brother, kid?" the police officer asked.

Mokuba nodded.

"Well, son, I'm sorry to say but he was a murderer and he's…dead," the police officer said.

Mokuba felt tears come to his eyes. He couldn't believe his brother was dead. He fell to his knees and started crying hard.

**THE END**


	91. Robot

**Stories**

**Story 91: Robot?**

Through the glass showed a big metal robot. It had long robot arms, small robot legs, red blazing eyes, and big robot feet. Yugi put his hands on the glass and stared at the robot in amazement. It was the best robot he has ever seen. He looked down at the price of the robot. It said it was completely free. A guy from behind Yugi put his hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"Do you want that one, kid?" the guy asked.

Yugi nodded, still staring at the robot.

"Right," he says. He shoves his right hand into his pocket. He digs around in his pocket for a long moment, and then he pulls his hand out holding a ring of keys. He takes one key off the ring and puts it inside the key hole that was on the glass. He unlocks the glass and opens it. "There you go, kid. If you have any problems with it then just come back here to get it fixed,"

Yugi nods as he takes the robot out. The robot was lighter than he thought and it was almost twice his size. Yugi carries the robot out of the store. Whoever thought there'd be such a great robot for free. He walks home with the robot. It wasn't a very long way home it was just a couple of blocks away. Once he got home he brought the robot to his room. He set the robot down on his bed.

"Now how should I turn this thing on?" Yugi wondered out loud. "Ah," he found an on/off switch on the back of the robot's neck. He flipped the switch to on. The robot starts moving its head around. It looks at Yugi.

"I am at your service," the robot says.

"Awesome!" Yugi shouted.

The robot turns its head. "Awesome," it repeated.

Yugi nodded. The robot suddenly hit Yugi in the head.

"Ow!" Yugi shouted. "What's up with you, robot?"

"Die!" the robot grabs Yugi's neck and started choking him.

Yugi tried to pull the robots hands off his neck, but the robot's grip was too strong. He was choking badly and he started gagging. Then he died…

**THE END**


	92. I Didn't Know

**Stories**

**Story 92: I Didn't Know**

Yugi walked around and looked at the rows of books. He adjusted his glasses to cover his eyes more. A big history book was right there on the shelf. Yugi took the book off the shelf and stared at the cover. History Book: 1700 to 1800 Century. Yugi opens the book and reads through it. Every now and then he would adjust his glasses or read out loud. He was unaware of someone walking up behind him. Someone tapped his shoulder. Yugi closes his book put keeps his index finger in the book to save the page he was on. He turns around to see Tea standing behind him. She looked surprised to see him. She bends down a little towards Yugi and stared at his face. She points at his glasses.

"I didn't know you wore glasses," she said.

Yugi nodded. "I've been reading a lot and writing,"

She raises an eyebrow in confusion. "I didn't know you had to wear glasses for that,"

"Hm," Yugi removes his index finger from the book and puts the book back on the shelf. He traces his finger along the rows of books. Tea watches him still looking confused. Yugi takes a book off the shelf called 'The Elves' and he gives it to Tea. "Read this. It's the best book I've ever read,"

"Right," Tea takes the book and starts reading it.

**THE END**


	93. I'm Sorry

**Stories**

**Story 93: I'm Sorry**

Joey was leaning against a locker in the school halls. He looked around impatiently. He was waiting for that spiky haired kid, Yugi Muto. Joey tapped his foot on the ground. He was eager to do some beating. He suddenly spotted Yugi walking over to him. Joey smirked. Yugi stopped when he saw Joey leaning on his locker.

"Excuse me, but that's my locker you're leaning on," Yugi said, with a small smile on his face.

That smile always made Joey sick. Yugi was just a little weakling. Always walking around the world acting like he's so innocent. He's acts like a little five year old girl. He never liked violence or anything that involves killing and hurting someone. Yugi needs to be taught how to be a man. Joey frowned.

"So?" Joey said.

Yugi adjusted his backpack on his shoulders, uncomfortably. "I need to get something out of it,"

"Sure, and what might that be?" Joey asked.

"My textbooks," Yugi replied, blissfully. "My teacher says that I have a test tomorrow and I'll need my textb-"

"I don't care what your teacher says!" Joey growled. He pushes Yugi to the ground.

Yugi fell back onto his backpack. He gets up calmly and stares at Joey steadily. Tristan suddenly walks up from behind Joey. He rests his left arm on Joey's shoulder and stares down at Yugi.

"What's going on here, Joey?" Tristan asked.

"Yugi here claims he needs to get something out of his locker," Joey answered, teasingly.

"You think we should teach him a lesson?" Tristan asked, grinning.

Joey nodded. "Yup,"

Yugi's eyes widened in horror. He turned and broke for a run. Joey and Tristan ran after him. Yugi was running pretty fast. Joey didn't expect him to run so fast with such short legs. Joey reached his hand out to grab Yugi's shirt. Once he was about to grab it he tripped over his own shoe lace. He fell onto his stomach and Tristan falling on top of him.

"Get off me!" Joey shouted in anger.

Tristan got off of Joey.

"I'll kill that kid!" Joey shouted again. He watched as Yugi kept running far away and into the cafeteria. Joey growled angrily.

**With Yugi…**

Yugi ran into the cafeteria and sat at a table breathing heavily. He looked back to see if Joey and Tristan had followed him, but he didn't see them. He sighed and rested his head on the table. _I don't understand. _Yugi thought. _I don't understand why they keep picking on me. _ He closes his eyes and sighs again. Joey and Tristan were both good guys, but he just didn't see why they had to pick on him. Yugi looked up to see Tea sitting across from him.

"Yugi? Did those guys try to hurt you again?" Tea asked.

Yugi nodded. "They chased me down the hall,"

"You know, you need to start fighting back, Yugi. They won't stop if you don't fight back," Tea said.

"But they're both good guys and…I don't want to hurt anybody,"

"They hurt you," Tea pointed out.

Yugi sighs.

**The next day…**

Yugi was walking home from school through an alleyway. He thought that he should take a shortcut home. As he walked through the alleyway he found himself in a dead end. He turned to go back the way he came but he saw Joey and Tristan walking towards him. Yugi backed up against the wall as Joey and Tristan hovered over him. He saw that Joey had a small knife in his left hand. Yugi's heart was thumping loudly in his chest. It felt like his heart was going to explode.

"Please…why are you doing this?" Yugi asked, fearfully.

"Shut up!" Joey hissed.

"Yeah. This'll only hurt a little," Tristan said, as he laughed evilly.

Yugi pushed himself farther against the wall as Joey walked closer to him with the knife.

"Please you guys. Don't do this," Yugi begged.

Joey looked at Tristan and laughed. "Look he's begging!"

"Beg all you want, Yugi! Nothing will stop us!" Tristan shouted.

Joey raised the knife into the air ready to strike.

**With Tea…**

Tea was walking home from school. She was worried because she hadn't seen Yugi since their first class. She wondered if Joey and Tristan were hurting him or something. Tea passed by the alleyway and heard a scream. Tea knew that scream. It was Yugi. She quickly ran down the alleyway and was surprised at what she saw. Yugi was on the ground and Joey was cutting his wrists nonstop. Blood was everywhere.

"Stop it!" Tea screamed.

Joey stopped and looked at Tea. Tea shoved past Joey and knelt down beside Yugi. Yugi was crying as blood gushed out of his cut wounds on his wrists. Tea looked at Joey in disgust.

"How dare you!" she shouted, angrily. "What is wrong with you two?"

Joey and Tristan flinched, surprised by her anger.

"All Yugi did was be nice to you two and this is how you repay him?" Tea shouted furiously. "You hurt him?"

Joey stared down at Yugi and saw how hurt he looked. Joey blinked in uneasy. Was cutting Yugi really necessary? He wondered. He realized he had gone way too far.

"Help me take him to a hospital! Now!" Tea shouts.

**At the hospital…**

Yugi was on a hospital bed. There was bandages strapped around his wrists and some cords were connected to him. He lay there staring up at the ceiling, sadly. _Why did they do this to me?_ Yugi thought. _I just wanted to be their friend._ Someone suddenly walked into the room. Yugi turned his head to see Joey walking towards him. Joey looked like he had been crying. Yugi stared at him in surprise. Joey walked over to Yugi and fell to his hands and knees.

"I'm sorry, Yugi…" Joey said. "I'm sorry for all I've done…I'm sorry for beating you up…I'm sorry for stealing your stuff…and…I'm sorry for cutting your wrists…" he cried.

"Joey…I forgive you," Yugi said, as a small smile appeared on his face.

Joey looked up at Yugi, tears still rolling down his cheeks. "How can you forgive me? I've done too many evil things to you…"

Yugi nodded slowly. "I know but…I know you're a good person inside and I want to be your friend," he put his hand out for Joey to take.

Joey stared at Yugi's hand for a long time. Then he takes Yugi's hand in his. "Thank you, Yugi…"

**THE END**


	94. I Told You I Would Protect You

**Stories**

**Story 94: I Told You I Would Protect You**

Yugi Muto walked down a sidewalk, leaving the school area. He was on his way home. He held his straps to his backpack comfortably as he walked on. Nothing special happened at school today. Only such hard school work. Joey and Tristan hadn't paid much attention in the classes. They mostly got an E or an F in their work. Yugi didn't think the teachers liked Joey and Tristan very much. Yugi adjusted his backpack so it wouldn't hang down too low on his back. He felt a soft tap on his shoulder. He stops walking and turns around to see Tea standing behind him. She put her hands behind her back and gave him a bright smile.

"Hey Tea. What's up?" Yugi asked. He was quite happy to see her. He barely got to see her in school.

"I was just walking and I saw you so I decided that I should walk with you," Tea answered, happily.

Yugi smiles. "Great. Now I have someone to talk to as I walk,"

Tea nodded. "I wanted to ask you something too though,"

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Yugi asked, kindly.

"I was wondering…I know you don't like violence in all but…" Tea looked up with a nervous look on her face.

Yugi nodded urging her to go on.

She looks back at Yugi. "If I got in some sort of trouble would you…I mean would you like protect me or something?"

Yugi turns away from Tea and closes his eyes. "Tea, I would protect you no matter what. Even if that means risking my life," Yugi answered steadily.

"Good because someone is holding a knife to my neck!" Tea said fear in her voice.

Yugi spun around. He gasped when he saw a guy holding a knife to Tea's neck.

"Help me, Yugi!" Tea screeched.

"Don't move, kid, or I'll slice her throat," the guy warned.

Yugi frowned in frustration. "What do you want?"

"I want all your cash," the guy answered firmly.

"Alright," Yugi said. He shoved his hands into his pockets in search of money. His pockets were completely empty. He took his hands out and checked in his jacket pocket. Luckily he found a dollar bill. "This is all I have…" he handed the guy the dollar.

The guy laughed and hit the dollar out of Yugi's hand. "You've got to be kidding me, kid!" he brought the knife closer to Tea's neck.

"Please, Yugi…" Tea whispered tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Please don't do this!" Yugi shouted at the guy.

The guy grinned evilly. "Why shouldn't I? I love killing and stealing!" before he could slice Tea's throat Tea elbowed him in the ribs. He drops the knife and yells in pain. Tea kicks the knife away onto the street.

"I'll get you!" the guy yelled. He punched Tea in the stomach making her fall to the ground.

Yugi jumps on the guy. The guy throws Yugi off like a fly and grabs Tea by the throat. He lifts her off of the ground and grins. "You shall die right here!" Tea struggles to breathe as she tries to get the guy's hands off. Yugi suddenly jumps on the guy's back and started choking him. The guy let's go of Tea's neck and tries to get Yugi's arms off from around his neck. Yugi held on tight, but the guy managed to fling Yugi off his back. Yugi fell to the ground on his side. He was hurting so bad everywhere. He couldn't beat this guy. This guy was way stronger than Yugi and taller. The guy picked Yugi up by the collar and punched him in the face. Yugi shouts in pain as blood runs from his nose. The guy drops Yugi and turns to Tea. He pulls another knife from his pocket and slowly walks towards her. Tea stares at the guy in horror. Yugi crawls over to the guy and grabs his left leg.

"I…won't let you hurt her…" Yugi said weakly.

The guy looked down at Yugi and smirked. "I see you want to die first then!" he raises the knife into the air, ready to strike. Yugi pulls the guy's left leg making him fall to the ground. Somehow he ended up stabbing his own chest with the knife as he fell. The guy screamed in agony and passed out. Tea rushes over to Yugi.

"Are you alright, Yugi?" she cried, kneeling down beside him.

Yugi nods and stands up shakily. "I…told you I would protect you…"

"Oh Yugi!" Tea wraps her arms around him into a tight embrace. Yugi returns the hug gratefully.

**THE END**


	95. Some Things Weren't Meant To Be

**Stories**

**Story 95: Some Things Weren't Meant To Be**

Water splashed all over Joey's feet as he stared out into the ocean. The warm sand under his feet made him tingle. A beautiful woman stood beside him with a big smile on her face. Joey looks at this woman. He wasn't expecting her here. Was he dreaming?

"Mai?" Joey asked.

Mai turned her head to look at Joey, a small smile appearing across her face. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. Joey's eyes were burning.

"Joey, let's go," Mai said.

"Go where?" Joey asks in confusion.

Mai slowly raised her hand and pointed with her index finger towards the ocean. "We can be together if we go out there…"

Joey's eyes shot open. "Ahhhhh!" he yells. He stops yelling when he realizes he was in his own bedroom. Joey sighed frustratingly. He kept having these dreams about Mai. It made him so frustrated. _Why am I dreaming of her?_ He thought. Then he hears a knock on his door. Joey rubs his eyes before climbing out of bed. He walked over to his door and opens it. Mai was standing there. Joey quickly shut his door in her face. He was too nervous to see her right now. Then he frowned. That was rude of him. He opens the door again to see Mai walking away. "Uh…Mai?"

Mai stopped walking and turned around. "Why'd you shut the door in my face?"

"I…uh…" he paused and thought for words.

"Never mind. Were you sleeping?" Mai asked.

Joey shook his head. "Nope. I was awake,"

"Good…I just thought you'd want to talk," Mai said. She walks past him and into his room.

Joey blushed as he shut the door. Mai sat down on Joey's bed.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Joey asked as he sat down on the floor.

"I wanted to talk about us. Are we friends?" Mai asks blissfully.

Joey nods. "Of course we are,"

"Tea told me that you were having dreams about me," Mai said.

Joey nods slowly. "Well…yeah,"

Mai folds her arms across her chest. "What about?"

Joey looked up. "Um…you walk around…I stand on beach and we talk in stuff…and you say some certain things…I say certain things…"

Mai smiled. "I have dreams about you too…"

"Really?"

Mai nodded. "Do you like me? I mean not as a friend?"

Joey nodded slowly. He looks down in embarrassment.

"I like you too. But…you're only sixteen…and I'm twenty four…it'll never work out," Mai whispers.

Joey stared at Mai in complete sadness.

Some things weren't meant to be…

**THE END**


	96. The Days of The Week

**Stories**

**Story 96: The Days of The Week**

On Sunday, I hung out with my best friends in the world. Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Bakura. We had gone to the mall together and went to see a movie at the theaters. It was so much fun! After the theater we got some ice cream. I got strawberry cheesecake. Bakura had spilled ice cream all over Joey's shirt. Joey was furious he almost punched Bakura in the face but Tristan had stopped him. We went to an arcade next. I played Dance Dance Revolution against Yugi. Yugi isn't such a great dancer. I obviously won. Then the day ended and we all went home and took a nice long sleep.

On Monday, I had a bad day that day. I almost got run over by a car, some two guys tried to steal my money, I fell in a mud puddle, and the teachers at school gave me the hardest work. I hated that day.

On Tuesday, I had a picnic with Pharaoh and Yugi. It was weird because they always had to keep switching. But it was fun in way. We had sandwiches, chips, cookies, and a delicious apple pie. It was really great hanging out with just Pharaoh and Yugi.

On Wednesday, I baked a cake with Serenity and Mai. Who knew that Mai could bake so well? We made a chocolate cake with vanilla frosting on it. We made the cake for Joey, Yugi, Tristan, Duke, and Bakura. They all liked the cake except for Bakura. He says that he didn't like chocolate cakes. So I made him a giant white chocolate cookie. He was very grateful.

On Thursday, Yugi had come to my house. Who knew that he would come to my house? I usually came to his house to pick him up for school. But he didn't come to pick me up; he came to give me something. He gave me a necklace. He said the necklace used to be his mother's. I happily accepted his gift.

On Friday, I had a party. I made the food and I decorated my whole house. I put party gifts everywhere. I invited everybody to come. Once everybody had come it was a blast! I was glad that everybody was having a great time!

On Saturday, me and Yugi went on our first date. It wasn't what I expected but it was great. We went to a fancy restaurant where people eat and dance around. I wore a red dress and Yugi wore a black tuxedo. I thought Yugi looked so cute in his tux! When we were entering the restaurant someone mistaken Yugi as my brother! Yugi was so mad and he yelled at that person. I thought it was funny. Well then, my name is Tea Gardner and I have a great life.

**THE END**


	97. Don't Disrespect The Pouch

**Stories**

**Story 97: Don't Disrespect The Pouch**

Joey was outside his house drinking a Capri sun. He finishes drinking his Capri sun. He decided he should do something with the Capri sun paper. He started blowing air into the Capri sun paper. It aired up. Joey threw it to the ground and then he jumped onto the Capri sun. Joey's head suddenly turned into a balloon. He starts flowing away into the sky. After seven seconds his head popped. Blood splattered everywhere.

**THE END**


	98. Cake

**Stories**

**Story 98: Cake**

**Ishizu: 12**

**Marik: 8**

**Odion: 19**

Ishizu, Odion, and Marik were walking through a cake store one day. There were lots of cakes everywhere in glass boxes. Marik puts his hands on the glass box and stared down at a strawberry cake. Ishizu puts her hand on Marik's shoulder.

"You want that one, Marik?" Ishizu asked.

Marik nodded still staring at the cake. "What does cake taste like, Odion?"

"It's really soft and it melts in your mouth as you eat it. I'm sure you'll like the strawberry cake. That one will taste like strawberries, master Marik," Odion replied, as he smiled.

Marki nodded. "I can already taste it…"

They went home after they bought the cake. Marik was sitting at the kitchen counter, staring at the cake that was on the counter.

"Ready for some cake, Marik?" Ishizu asked.

Marik nodded. He dipped his hand into the cake and grabbed a handful of cake. He put the cake into his mouth and smiled. "It's so good!"

Odion and Ishizu laughed and watched as Marik ate the cake with his hands.

**THE END**


	99. The Werewolf 5

**Stories**

**Story 99: The Werewolf 5**

Wolf Joey was running to Seto Kaiba's house. Once he got there he climbed up to the roof. He looks through a window and sees Seto sleeping in a bed. Wolf Joey raised a paw and jabbed it into the window. The window broke into a million pieces. Seto suddenly jumped out of his bed. Seto started yelling when he saw Wolf Joey. Wolf Joey ran over to Seto and bit into Seto's left arm. He pulls his arm off and started swallowing it quickly. Seto cried in pain and ran out of the room. Wolf Joey finished gobbling up Seto's arm and ran after him. Seto was running down the stairs, but ended up tripping and he started rolling down the stairs. Wolf Joey walked down the stairs and stared down at Seto's body. Seto was still breathing. Wolf Joey then bit into Seto's neck.

**To be continued…**


	100. So Called Tooth Fairy

**Stories**

**Story 100: So Called Tooth Fairy**

**[Sequel to 'So Called Santa Claus']**

Mokuba Kaiba looked at himself in the mirror. He opens his mouth and shows his teeth. All his teeth were there except for one. That missing tooth was in Mokuba's right hand. Seto had pulled out Mokuba's tooth because it had been loose. Mokuba smiled and ran out of his bathroom. He ran into his room and put his tooth under his pillow. Seto walks into the room.

"Ready for bed?" Seto asked.

Mokuba nodded and got under the covers. "The tooth fairy is going to give me a present tonight when I'm sleep,"

"What? Didn't I tell you about those fairytales?" Seto growled.

Mokuba nods. "I know, but it happened before. I put my tooth under my pillow and then there was a present there when I woke up,"

Seto frowns. "I told you about those fairytales…fine just get some sleep," he turns Mokuba's light out and leaves the room.

Mokuba lay there in the dark with his eyes wide open. He couldn't wait until he got his present. He closes his eyes. After a while, Mokuba was still up. He couldn't sleep. He was just too excited about getting his present from the Tooth Fairy. He suddenly hears his door opening slowly. Mokuba opened one of his eyes and spotted a hug dark figure slide into the room. Mokuba thought it was Seto, but he was too scared to call out to him. He quickly closes his eyes. He hears someone walk beside his bed. Then he felt something sharp rub across his face. Mokuba felt a tear roll down his cheek. He knew that this wasn't Seto. The sharp object removes from his face and then he hears the door close. Mokuba opens his eyes. He didn't see anyone. He climbs out of bed and runs out of his room. He runs into Seto's room.

"Seto!" Mokuba shouted.

Seto quickly jumps out of his bed. "What is it?" he asked looking around for danger.

"Someone came into my room!" Mokuba exclaimed.

Seto relaxed a little. "Are you sure it wasn't the Tooth Fairy?" Seto asked, spitefully.

Mokuba shook his head. "No! It was something big!"

"Come on," Seto ordered as he took Mokuba's hand. They both walked into Mokuba's room. It had gotten pretty dark in the room. Mokuba hid behind Seto. Seto flips the light switch and gasps at what he saw.

"Tea?" Seto shouted outraged.

Tea was standing beside Mokuba's bed. She had fake fairy wings on her back, she was wearing a ballet dress, some pink tap shoes, and she had a wand in her hand.

"What the heck are you doing in my house?" Seto demanded.

"I was…paid to be the Tooth Fairy this year," Tea whispered.

Seto raised an eyebrow in disgust. "Who's paying you?"

"Noah," Tea replied.

Mokuba looks at Tea's wand and wonders if that was the sharp thing that ran across his cheek. Seto turns to Mokuba.

"As I said before, don't believe in fairytales," Seto said.

Mokuba nodded quickly.

**THE END**


	101. Email 1

**Stories**

**Story 101: Email 1**

Yugi Muto was typing on his computer in his room. It was really dark outside and it was raining hard. Yugi shivered as he typed. He was sending an email to Tea Gardner. He was typing pretty fast on his computer. Then he hears a voice inside his head.

"_What are you doing, Yugi?" the Pharaoh asked._

"_I'm sending a message to Tea," Yugi replied_.

Pharaoh appeared next to Yugi and started reading what Yugi typed.

"It's kind of private, Pharaoh…" Yugi said.

Pharaoh shrugged and disappeared. Once Yugi finished the email he sent it to Tea.

**THE END**


	102. Email 2

**Stories**

**Story 102: Email 2**

Tea got on her computer. She saw that she had just received one new message from Yugi. She clicks the email and starts reading it.

**Dear Tea**

_Hey Tea. It's Yugi Muto. Well, I've been thinking about you a lot. You must be pretty surprised to hear that from me. Me, thinking of you. Okay, now I'm really embarrassed right now. Um…I hope this message doesn't make you upset. I hope I don't sound stupid because I feel pretty stupid right… So what are you doing? Please message me back…_

**From Yugi**

Tea grinned and started writing Yugi a message back. Once she was done she sent it.

**THE END**


	103. Email 3

**Stories**

**Story 103: Email 3**

Yugi was surprised that he got a message back from Tea. He immediately clicked on the message.

**Dear Yugi**

_Yugi, hey! I got your message and I wanted to say I've been thinking about you too. How are you doing by the way? If you ask me I'm doing great! I haven't seen you in about two weeks. How's Australia? I know you might be having a blast without me. We all miss you! How's Pharaoh? I knew that you wouldn't go anywhere without him. So you're never alone. We still have to figure out his past though. I hope everything's going well with you two. Message me back! Kisses!_

**Love, Tea **

Yugi lightly blushes. He starts typing up another message. When he got done he sent it to Tea.

**THE END**


	104. Idiots

**Stories**

**Story 104: Idiots**

Seto was walking home one day. He was coming back from a meeting. It was dark out and the moon was full. He walked down a sidewalk with his hands in his pockets. It was a little windy out, it made Seto shiver. Five guys were standing on the other side of the street. Seto glanced at them and turned away. He kept walking. The five guys had started walking. Seto notices that the five guys were following him. The five guys suddenly ran across the street towards Seto. Seto stood his ground. Then the guys surrounded Seto.

"Hey look its Seto Kaiba!" one of the guys laughed.

"He got my papa fired at Kaiba Corp!" another guy growled.

"We know he's got some money on him," another hissed.

Seto stared at them with an angry look on his face. "Step aside or I'll really get angry,"

The five guys started laughing. One of the guys pushed Seto. Seto punched the guy in the face. The guy fell to the ground unconscious.

"Get him!" one of the guys shouted.

They all tackled Seto. Seto started kicking and punching the guys off. One by one Seto was knocking them all out. By time a minute passed, all the guys were on the ground unconscious.

"Idiots," Seto said as he continued his walk home.

**THE END**


	105. Diamond Necklace

**Stories**

**Story 105: Diamond Necklace**

One snowy day, Yugi Muto was walking down a sidewalk. He was wearing big black boots, a big dark blue coat, dark blue pants, some black snow gloves, and a black snow hat. His wild hair was tucked inside of his hat. He rubbed his hands together. His hands were cold as ice. His nose and his cheeks were bright pink because of the coldness. It was in the middle of December and the snow was crazy out there. Yugi was walking through a park now. He sat down on a bench and shivered. He was so freezing. He was supposed to meet Tea here, but she didn't seem to be here yet. Yugi shoved his hands into his pockets for warmth but that didn't do any good. His feet and his fingers were numb and the snow kept getting worse and worse. Yugi took one of his hands out of his pocket and pulled out a diamond necklace. The necklace was for Tea. There was a locket on the necklace. Inside the locket held a picture of himself and Tea. The necklace suddenly slipped out of Yugi's hands and into the deep snow on the ground. Yugi got off the bench and started searching for the necklace. It was getting colder and colder every second and he couldn't seem to find the necklace. He sighed in frustration. He had made that necklace himself and now it's gone. Yugi sat back down on the bench, tears rolling down his cheeks. That was supposed to be a special gift for Tea. He saw someone step in front of him. He looks up to see Tea standing in front of him. She had a big brown coat on, brown pants, big black boots, black gloves, a brown snow hat, and there was black scarf wrapped around her neck. She was shivering furiously.

"Gosh, it's so cold!" she shouted shakily.

Yugi looked down sadly.

"What's wrong?" she asked, still shivering.

"I lost your gift," Yugi replied, wiping a tear away.

"That's okay, Yugi!" she exclaimed, blissfully. "Let's get out of here!" she takes his hand and they both run to Yugi's house.

**THE END **


	106. Email 4

**Stories**

**Story 106: Email 4**

Tea receives another message from Yugi. She smiled and clicked on the message.

**Dear Tea**

_I got your message! Australia is great! Thanks for asking! I wish I could see you guys again. I miss you the most out of everyone. Now I'm really embarrassed right now…I have to go now. Bye!_

**P.S**

**I've grown a bit taller!**

Tea smiled sadly before sending another message to Yugi.

**THE END**


	107. Email 5

**Stories**

**Story 107: Email 5**

Yugi read Tea's message before he turned off his computer.

**Dear Yugi**

_I miss you too much, Yugi. When you get back I want to tell you something very important…Good-bye!_

**Love, Tea**

Yugi smiled before turning off his computer.

**THE END OF EMAIL**


	108. I Can't Reach

**Stories**

**Story 108: I Can't Reach**

Yugi Muto was sitting in class at his desk. Joey, behind him, kept picking at him. He kept begging for Yugi to tell him and he kept poking at Yugi.

"So tell us, Yug!" Joey begged as he poked at Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi didn't look at Joey. He was too embarrassed to tell him. Joey kept poking at Yugi nonstop. Yugi was starting to get annoyed.

"Just tell us already," Tristan said.

Yugi shook his head.

"Fine, I'll keep poking you!" Joey said as he kept poking at him.

"Fine I'll tell you!" Yugi exclaims.

Joey stops poking at Yugi. Yugi mumbled something under his breath.

"What's that?" Joey asked.

"I said…" Yugi starts mumbling again.

"Speak louder, dude!" Tristan shouts.

"I said I never kissed a girl!" Yugi shouted. He quickly puts his hands over his mouth.

Joey gasped. "You never kissed a girl?" he almost falls off his chair.

"You didn't either, Joey," Tristan pointed out.

Joey shrugs. "Well yeah. You're one to talk, Tristan. You never did either!"

"I didn't, not since last night," Tristan said.

Yugi and Joey stared at Tristan wide eyed.

"Who'd you kiss?" Yugi asked.

"Well let's just say I kissed a certain someone whose last name happens to be…Wheeler," Tristan replied, calmly.

Joey looked up and thought for a moment. Then his face twisted up into a frown. "What? You kissed my sister?"

Tristan put his hands up. "Whoa, let's not get crazy, dude. She actually kissed me,"

"Why you little!" Joey shouted as he grabs Tristan by the collar.

Yugi stood up and broke them apart. "Please guys, there's no need for violence. Besides we weren't talking about Tristan we were talking about me,"

Joey sat down back at his seat. "Fine. Okay, Yugi, you say you never kissed a girl; well there are a lot of girls here. There's Kate, there's Katie, there's Kathy, there's Katherine, there's Sandra, and…there's Tea!" Joey waves at Tea as she walked into the classroom.

Yugi covers his face with his hands in embarrassment. "I can't kiss Tea…" he whispered.

Tea walked over to them. "Hey guys!" she sits at her desk next to Yugi.

Joey got off his seat and whispered something into Tea's ear. "Yugi says he never kissed a girl…" Tea looked surprised for a moment and then she started blushing when Joey told her something else. Joey sat back down on his seat. He leans forward and whispers into Yugi's ear. "Tea wants to meet you in a corner after school. You know that one corner over there by the woman's bathroom? That corner," Joey moved away with a grin on his face.

Yugi started blushing. He puts his face in his hands.

After that class ended, Yugi was looking through his locker. He was looking for some breath mint or something. He didn't want his breath to stink on his first kiss. Besides it's not like the kiss was going to mean anything. They both just wanted to see what it felt like to be kissed. As soon as he found some breath mint then all his worries would be gone. Someone taps Yugi's shoulder from behind. Yugi turns around to see Joey and Tristan standing behind him. They both had huge smiles on their faces.

"What are you doin', Yug? You've got to go in that corner and get your first kiss!" Joey said cheerfully.

"I need some breath mint," Yugi said dully.

Tristan reaches his hand into his pocket and dug around for something. He pulls his hand out holding a piece of candy. He hands it to Yugi. "Take it, its breath mint candy,"

Yugi took the breath mint candy. He takes the plastic off of the candy and puts the candy into his mouth. Joey tapped his foot on the ground impatiently.

"Hurry up," Joey urged.

Yugi finished eating the candy. Joey immediately pushed Yugi towards the woman's bathroom area. Yugi walked and looked back at Joey and Tristan hesitantly. Joey and Tristan nodded to Yugi to go on. Yugi walks on towards the woman's bathroom. He finds the dark corner Joey was talking about. He sees Tea standing in the corner, picking at her fingers. Tea looked up and saw Yugi. She quickly put her hands behind her back and blushed in embarrassment. Yugi couldn't help but blush too. He stops in front of her and looks down at his own shoes.

"So…ready to kiss?" Tea asked.

Yugi looks up and nods slowly.

"Okay…I'll just shut my eyes," Tea says. She closes her eyes and waits for Yugi to kiss her.

Yugi looked around just to make sure no one was watching. He saw no one. Then he stood up on his tip toes and leaned forward towards Tea's face. He froze when his lips were inches away from hers. He realized that was as far as he could go. He tried to stand higher on his tip toes but that was all the way he could go. He strained his lips to reach Tea's but they wouldn't reach. He stayed in that position. He felt embarrassed sitting in that position for so long. Then he finally leaned back off of his tip toes.

"I can't reach," he said helplessly.

Tea opens her eyes. She raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I'm too short…" Yugi answered ashamed.

"Why don't you jump?" Tea suggested.

Yugi nods and Tea shuts her eyes again. Yugi jumped up and kisses what he expected to be Tea's lips. He ended up kissing her nose. He jumps again and kisses her forehead this time.

"What are you doing, Yugi?" Tea asked as she opens her eyes.

"Sorry!" Yugi apologized. "Why don't you just bend down and then I'll be able to reach…"

"Why didn't I think of that…?" Tea wondered out loud, frustrated with herself. She bends down and shuts her eyes for the last time.

Yugi leans forward and kissed Tea's lips. He quickly pulls away, blushing furiously. Tea opens her eyes and she starts to blush. They stare at each for a long moment. Then Tea breaks the silence.

"Mind if I kiss you this time…?" she asked nervously.

Yugi shakes his head. Tea puts her hands on Yugi's shoulders and pulled him into a kiss. They pull away and end up kissing again and again and again.

Little did they know that Joey and Tristan were watching them. Tristan was filming them with a video camera.

"Now we can show this to the world," Joey said.

Joey and Tristan started chuckling.

**THE END**


	109. Cleaning

**Stories**

**Story 109: Cleaning**

Yugi Muto was scrubbing a bathroom floor. He was using a big hard brush to scrub the floor. There was a bucket of water next to him and he was on his knees. The bathroom floor was so nasty and disgusting. Yugi was being paid to clean bathrooms by the school Principal. The Principal declared that everyone in the school should get jobs. Yugi was told to clean bathrooms even the woman's bathroom. Joey was told to mop floors, Tristan was told to clean lockers, Tea was told to clean desks, and Bakura was told to clean the Principal's office. The rest of the class did some other cleaning. Yugi had finally finished with the floor and now he was going to clean the toilets. He picked up his bucket and walked into one of the stalls. Inside there was peepee all over the floor and there was some nasty booboo in the toilet. Yugi held his nose because of the nasty smell. He flushed the toilet. Then he started cleaning the peepee off of the floor. A guy suddenly came into the stall and vomited all over Yugi.

"Oops, sorry dude," the guy said. The guy runs out of the bathroom.

Yugi sighed in anger as he wiped some vomit off of his face. This was one of the worst days of his life.

**THE END**


	110. A Present

**Stories**

**Story 110: A Present**

**Mokuba: 4**

**Seto: 10**

In the mansion, Mokuba was in his room. He was lying on his stomach drawing a picture. He was drawing a picture for Seto. Mokuba thought that he'd make Seto a gift since he's been always busy. Mokuba was drawing a picture of himself and Seto playing at a park. He smiles and got up. He ran over to a dresser and opens one of the drawers. He takes some crayons out and went back over to his drawing. He starts coloring the picture. Once he was done he folded up the picture and ran out of his room. There was a guard standing outside his room.

"Where are you going, Mokuba?" the guard asked.

"I'm giving a present to, Seto!" Mokuba replied excitedly.

"I'm sorry, but Seto is very busy at the moment. You'll have to give it to him later," The guard said.

Mokuba made a sad face. "But can I please give it to him now? Please?"

The guard couldn't resist Mokuba's sad face. "Fine, go on. Make it quick,"

Mokuba gave him a bright smile and ran off. Seto's room wasn't too far away from his room. Once he made it to Seto's room he knocked on the door.

"Come in," a voice said from the inside.

Mokuba opens the door and walks in. Seto was sitting on a couch with a textbook in his hand. He smiled when he saw Mokuba.

"Hey Mokuba, what's up? I'm very busy right now…" Seto said.

"I know. I came to give you a present!" Mokuba said. He gave Seto the folded paper. Seto takes the paper and unfolds it. A big grin appeared on his face.

"Thank you, Mokuba," Seto thanked him.

Mokuba hugs Seto. "You're welcome, big brother!"

**THE END**


	111. The Girl's Death

**Stories**

**Story 111: The Girl's Death**

Seto Kaiba was standing on a mountain top. A girl was standing behind him. He knew this girl. Her name was Purple. She had green hair, green eyes, and green skin. Seto didn't know why her name was Purple anyway. He didn't like this girl at all. She had been following him for the past few weeks. She claims that she is trying to help him. Seto didn't need help and told her she was just a little alien girl who lost her mind.

"Seto please!" the girl begged.

"Please what?" Seto demanded angrily. "You are stupid, pathetic, idiotic, dumb, fool, idiot, jerk, punk, wimp, pig face, rhino dung, dog breath, and you have no brains!"

The girl started crying. Seto just laughed at her before he pushed her off of the mountain.

**THE END**


	112. The Werewolf 6

**Stories**

**Story 112: The Werewolf 6**

Joey turned back into his real self the next day. He didn't know what had happened last. All he remembered was going to bed. He shrugged and got dressed for school. Once he was done he went to school. At school everybody was devastated. They all say that Seto Kaiba had died last night.

"I can't believe he's gone…" Yugi whispered.

"Me neither…" Tea says as she wipes a tear away.

"Man, I wonder what happened…" Joey said.

**THE END**


	113. Crazy Pharaoh

**Stories**

**Story 113: Crazy Pharaoh**

Pharaoh went to Tea's house one day. He knocks on her door and Tea answers.

"Wow, Tea, you look prettier than usual," Pharaoh said as he smiled.

"Right, whatever. What do you want?" Tea asked.

"We're going for a ride, baby!" he said as he pulled Tea out of her house. He pushed her into his car and then he gets in the front seat.

"_What's wrong with you?" Yugi Muto asked in his head._

"_Shut tup, Yugi!" _

Pharaoh started driving really fast and reckless.

"You're driving reckless!" Tea shouted.

"Darling, I'll show you reckless, babe!" Pharaoh exclaims as he started bumping into other cars. He ran three red lights and killed five pedestrians.

"You're crazy!" Tea screams.

"_Stop this car, Pharaoh! I'm taking over!" Yugi shouted_. He tries to take over but Pharaoh wouldn't let him.

"I'm sorry, Tea, but this is the day we die!" Pharaoh yelled cheerfully. He drove the car off of a mountain. On the way down the car exploded.

**THE END**


	114. So Called Easter Bunny

**Stories**

**Story 114: So Called Easter Bunny**

**[A sequel to 'So Called Santa Claus' and 'So Called Tooth Fairy.']**

Mokuba was staring outside the window of his house. It was Easter day and Mokuba was waiting for the Easter Bunny to come and give him some Easter eggs. It was raining outside. Seto walked up to Mokuba from behind.

"Mokuba, tell me again why you are staring out of this window?" Seto asked.

"I'm waiting for the Easter bunny," Mokuba replied.

Seto frowned. "Easter bunny? What the heck is Easter? What did I tell you about these fairytales?"

"I know the Easter bunny is going to come! I know you said don't believe in fairytales but this one is real!" Mokuba shouts.

"Right," Seto said annoyingly. "You expect me to believe that a bunny is going to hop over here and bring us eggs?"

Mokuba nodded. Seto shook his head and walked over to a couch. He sits down on the couch. One hour past, Mokuba was still staring outside the window. The Easter Bunny hadn't shown up yet. The rain seemed to be getting worse. Two hours later, the Easter Bunny still didn't show up yet. Mokuba was on the ground sleeping. Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Seto and Mokuba were sound asleep. There was another knock. Seto and Mokuba still didn't wake up. Then the door opens and someone walks in holding a basket full of colorful eggs. The person was dressed in a white bunny costume and the person tracked mud on the floor. Seto suddenly wakes up and sees the person.

"Intruder!" Seto shouted as he jumped onto the person. He starts pounding the person's ribs.

Mokuba wakes up and sees Seto beating up the so called Easter Bunny. "Seto!"

Seto stops punching the so called Easter Bunny and looks at Mokuba. "It's an intruder!"

"It's the Easter Bunny," Mokuba said.

Seto raised an eyebrow. "This isn't a bunny, Mokuba. This is a fake rabbit costume!" he pulls off the bunny head off of the person. Seto gasped when he realizes who it is. "Tristan?"

Tristan nods, holding his aching ribs.

"What are you doing in my house?" Seto growled raising his voice low.

"I was paid to be the Easter Bunny this year," Tristan replied, as he got up and dusted himself off.

"By whom?" Seto demanded.

"Marik," Tristan answered.

Seto turned to Mokuba and glared at him. "What I tell you, Mokuba? Don't believe in these fairytales!"

Mokuba nodded quickly.

**THE END**


	115. Pizza

**Stories**

**Story 115: Pizza**

Bakura was at his house making pizza for everyone. He was making a big large cheese pizza. Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Duke, and Joey were all in the living waiting for the pizza. Bakura was dancing around as he made the pizza. He puts the pizza in the oven. He waits twenty five minutes and he took the pizza out of the oven. He started cutting the pizza into twelve slices. Then Bakura brought the pizza into the living room.

"Everybody dig in!" Bakura said happily.

Everybody starts eating the pizza.

**THE END**


	116. Marik Falls Down

**Stories**

**Story 116: Marik Falls Down**

**Marik: 4**

**Ishizu: 8**

**Odion: 15**

Marik and Ishizu were playing with some toys. Odion was watching them. Marik stands up and looks at Odion.

"Can you chase us, Odion?" Marik asked sweetly.

Odion nods. Marik and Ishizu started running away, laughing. Odion chases them. Marik suddenly trips and he falls. He starts crying loudly.

Odion picks Marik up. "Are you okay, master Marik?"

Marik stops crying and wipes his tears away. Odion nods and puts Marik down.

"Let's play again!" Ishizu exclaimed as she started running again. Marik ran after her, laughing.

**THE END**


	117. Stolen Lollipop

**Stories**

**Story 117: Stolen Lollipop**

Bakura looked around at all the candy in front him. There was a whole bunch of candy and they all looked good. Bakura was in a candy store. He spots a giant colorful lollipop. He licks his lips. He needed that lollipop! He shoved his hands into his pocket and searched for money. He pulls his hands out with nothing. Bakura reaches into his back pockets and failed to find any money. He stared up at the lollipop and thought of an idea. He looks around to see if anyone was watching, but no one was. Bakura quickly grabbed the lollipop and tucked it into his pants. Then he calmly walked out of the candy store. Once he was getting further away from the candy store he broke for a run. Bakura ran to a park and he sat down on a bench. He takes the lollipop out of his pants and smiles. He starts taking the plastic off of the lollipop and then he started eating it. To policemen walked over to Bakura.

"Sir, did you happen to go to a candy store today?" one of the cops asked.

Bakura nodded slowly his tongue stuck to the lollipop.

"Drop the lollipop and put your hands up!" the cop shouted as he pointed a gun at him.

Bakura dropped the lollipop and put his hands into the air. The other cup spun Bakura around and started putting some handcuffs on him. Bakura knew why he was going to jail. Because he stole a lollipop.

**THE END**


	118. He Wished

**Stories**

**Story 118: He Wished**

Yugi Muto was sitting in his room one day. He was thinking about Tea. He loved her so much but she changed. Tea had been hanging out with Atem a lot. They've been going out on dates or hanging out at the theater together. Tea hasn't been speaking to Yugi that much lately. Every time when Yugi saw her she was with Atem. Yugi wished that she would love him and not Atem. He wished that she would talk him again like she used to. He wished that she would walk to school with him like she used to. He wished that she would love him like she used to. Yugi curled up in his bed and cried softly.

**THE END**


	119. For Serenity

**Stories**

**Story 119: For Serenity**

Duke was sitting on the edge of a bridge. Serenity had died that day. Duke no longer wanted to live. So he wanted to kill himself. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he stared down at the bottom of the bridge. It was a long drop. It could kill anyone who fell.

"For Serenity…" he whispered as he began to fall off of the bridge.

**THE END**


	120. Cupcake

**Stories**

**Story 120: Cupcake**

There was a party going on at Mai's house. Mai had invited all her friends and some duelist to her party. Yugi was over by the food table. He thought all the food looked delicious. He walks over to the dessert side. There were cookies, a cake, muffins, cupcakes, and brownies. Yugi stared down at the deliciously looking cupcakes. They had creamy blue cream on them, which made Yugi's mouth water. He picks up one of the cupcakes. He bit into the cupcake. The nice sweet taste of it made a smile creep on Yugi's cheeks. He closes his eyes and took another bite out of the cupcake. He feels a tap on his shoulder. He opens his eyes to see Tea standing in front of him. She had a huge smile on her face. For once Yugi thought she looked cute.

"You got cream on your lip," Tea said, as she points at his upper lip.

"Oh…" Yugi felt embarrassed. Once he was about to wipe it off with his sleeve Tea stopped him.

"I'll get it," She says. Before Yugi could figure what she was doing, she kisses his lips softly. Yugi starts to blush madly. Tea pulls away. There was cream smeared on her upper lip. She licks her lips and grins. "Blueberry…"

**THE END **


	121. I Am Your Father

**Stories**

**Story 121: I Am Your Father**

Yugi was walking through the school halls one day. Atem was walking next to him.

"I'm going to ask Tea out," Atem said suddenly.

"Huh? But you said Tea would never want to go out with you!" Yugi cried.

"Shut up, Yugi, I am your father," Atem growled.

Yugi looked down. "Yes father…"

**THE END **


	122. So Called Cat

**Stories**

**Story 122: So Called Cat**

**A sequel to So Called Santa Claus, So Called Tooth Fairy, and So Called Easter Bunny.**

Two men were running after a woman in a park. The woman was running really fast. The two men had knives. The woman ran into an alleyway and ended up in a dead end. One of the men walked towards her with the knife. The other man was laughing historically. Then they both started stabbing her multiple times with their knives. The woman screamed loudly in pain. Then she died.

Seto closed the book he was reading. The book was called 'Death' by 'Death'. It was a book about killing. There was suddenly a knock on the front door. Seto sets the book down on a glass table and stood up. He walks over to the front door and opens it. Mokuba was standing there with a big box in his hands.

"Hi Seto! I'm back!" Mokuba exclaimed as he walked into the house.

Seto closes the front door. Mokuba sets the box down on the floor.

"What is that?" Seto asked.

"It's a present for you," Mokuba replied joyously. "Come on and open it,"

Seto frowned. He kneels down beside the box and starts opening it. His eyes widened when he realized what was in the box. It was a black cat. The cat didn't look like any ordinary cat. It looked more like a small bear or a dog. Seto looked at Mokuba.

"Mokuba, what is this?" Seto demanded in a cross tone.

Mokuba almost laughed. "It's a cat! I got it so when you get bored you'll have someone to play with!"

Seto looked at the cat. It was staring right at him with its big blood red eyes. It almost looked as if it was glaring at him. The look that cat was giving him was freaking him out.

"Get rid of it," Seto said coldly.

Mokuba looked disappointed. "But why?"

"I don't like it. And it's also very hideous," Seto replied turning away from the cat's stare.

"Fine…" Mokuba whispered. He starts closing the box up, sadly. He looked really depressed.

Seto felt bad for him. Then he thought that he could just keep the cat for just a little while. Just to make Mokuba happy. "Never mind, Mokuba, I'll keep it,"

Mokuba's face brightened. "Awesome!" he opens the box back up. The cat jumped out of the box quickly and stared at Seto. Seto glared at the cat. It looked as if the cat just smirked at him. "Well, aren't you going to name it, Seto?" Mokuba asked.

Seto thought for a moment. "Hideous. I'll name that thing, Hideous,"

Mokuba nodded slowly.

Later, it was dark out; Seto was sitting on his bed in his room reading that book he was reading earlier. He didn't bother playing with that so called cat Mokuba gave him. It was too ugly, too disturbing to look at. So Seto had locked the cat outside of his room. Seto suddenly heard a scratching noise outside his door. _Stupid cat._ Seto thought. He shook his head and continued reading his book. After a while of reading, Seto closed his book and turned out his light. Then he closes his eyes to go to sleep. There was another scratching noise and Seto thought he heard his door open. He sits up in his bed and sees that his door is shut. He shakes his head and lies back down. Then he hears a growling noise. Seto quickly turns on his light. The cat was sitting on his bedside staring at him.

"How did you get in here, Hideous?" Seto demanded.

The cat just stared at him with a somewhat grin on its face. Seto raises his eyebrows in surprise. The cat opened its mouth to show rows and rows of sharp teeth. Seto frowned at the cat and pushed it off of his bed. The cat started growling loudly like a bear. Seto got out of his bed.

"You stop that growling, you stupid cat!" Seto shouts.

The cat started hissing loudly at Seto. He kicks the cat. The cat didn't move nor did it show any sign of pain. The cat suddenly jumped on Seto's face.

"Ahhhhh!" Seto shouted as he tried to get the cat off. He pulls the cat off of his face and he throws it at the wall. The cat hit the wall and fell to the ground. It stayed on the ground. Seto slowly approached the cat and stared at it. He realized that the cat looked a lot like a plastic toy. "Mokuba!"

Mokuba suddenly came running into the room. "What's going on, Seto?"

Seto pointed at the toy cat angrily. "What is the meaning of this?"

Mokuba looked closely at the toy cat and gasped. "It's fake?"

"Where did you get this cat, Mokuba?" Seto demanded.

"I got it from Marik's pet store," Mokuba replied. "He said that it was a very rare cat from a fairytale book called 'Fairy Cat',"

"Mokuba, I told you a thousand times about these fairytales! Stop believing in them!" Seto shouted.

Mokuba nodded quickly.

**THE END**


	123. Can You Play With Me?

**Stories**

**Story 123: Can You Play With Me?**

**Seto: 10**

**Mokuba: 4**

At the mansion, Mokuba was playing with some toy cars in a room. There was a fireplace going. Seto was sitting on a soft cream sofa with a laptop on his lap. Mokuba was making his cars crash together or crash into Seto. Seto took no notice, he kept typing on his laptop. Mokuba stopped playing with his cars. He was getting bored playing by himself. He walks over to Seto and sits on the sofa next to him. Mokuba stares at the laptop Seto was on. There were lots of words on the screen that Mokuba couldn't read. He sighs and gets off of the sofa. He stands in front of Seto.

"Can you play with me, Seto?" Mokuba asked sweetly.

Seto didn't answer.

Mokuba sighs again and left the room. He came back after a few minutes with a bag of toys. He stands in front of Seto again.

"Seto, can we play?" Mokuba asks again.

Seto didn't reply. He was concentrating hard on his work that he didn't hear Mokuba.

"Please, Seto?" Mokuba begged.

Seto stops typing on his computer and looks at Mokuba. "I'm busy," he simply said.

"But I'm bored!" Mokuba whined.

"Go play with father," Seto said.

"But father doesn't like playing," Mokuba says.

Seto starts typing on his laptop again. "You'll just have to wait until tomorrow then, Mokuba,"

Fresh tears filled Mokuba's eyes. He hung his head low and slowly walked out of the room. Seto stops typing on his laptop. He realized he had made Mokuba sad. He closes his laptop and sets it down next to him on the couch. Then he hops off of the couch and rushes out of the room. He spots Mokuba walking down the hall. Seto ran over to him.

"Mokuba, wait, I'll play with you," Seto said.

Mokuba looked up his eyes shining happily. "Yay!" he wraps his small arms around his brother's waist into a tight hug. Seto smiles and returns the hug.

**THE END**


	124. The Werewolf 7

**Stories**

**Story 124: The Werewolf 7**

Everyone in class was all devastated. No one didn't talk much in class. Joey just sighed. He didn't really like Seto anyway, but it was kind of shocking to hear that he died. Yugi was sitting in front of Joey. Joey could hear him sniffling. All the crying was getting very annoying to Joey. He was started to get very extremely angry right now. He felt as if he wanted to kill someone.

**To be continued…**


	125. Chocolate Bar

**Stories**

**Story 125: Chocolate Bar**

Yami Marik was eating a chocolate bar one day. He never had a chocolate bar before but he thought they were really delicious. He stuffs his mouth with chocolate bars. A week later, Yami Marik was lying on a bed. His stomach was really gigantic. It almost reached the ceiling. He slowly took a bite of a chocolate bar that was in his hand. Then his stomach suddenly exploded. Chocolate was everywhere.

**THE END**


	126. Like Father Like Son

**Stories**

**Story 126: Like Father Like Son**

Yugi was lying down on his bed one night. Yugi had his hands rest neatly on his stomach. Yami Yugi was lying next to Yugi with his hands behind his head. They were both staring up at the ceiling.

"You're one of my best friends, Yami," Yugi said.

"Yes I know," Yami says in his usually tone.

"I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but you're kind of like a father to me…" Yugi whispers.

Yami turns his head to look at Yugi. He stared at him for a long moment then he finally says something. "You are like a son to me,"

Yugi smiles and nods. "Well I hope you never go away like my real father did…"

Yami looks up at the ceiling, sadly. He knew he had to go away soon but he didn't tell Yugi that.

**THE END**


	127. Pick On Someone Your Own Size

**Stories**

**Story 127: Pick On Someone Your Own Size**

Yugi was walking home through an alleyway one dark night. He decided to go through an alleyway because it was the fastest way home. He walks quickly through the alleyway and then he found himself in a dead end. Yugi sighed in frustration. He must've taken the wrong way. He turned to go back, but there was three guys walking towards him. Yugi stood where he was, wondering what these guys wanted. The three guys stopped when they reached Yugi.

"Hello, runt," one of the guys said.

"We've been watching you, kid. I watched you duel and we want revenge!" shouted another guy.

"Revenge for what?" Yugi asked fearfully.

"For defeating Seto Kaiba in that duel. For stealing his Obelisk the Tormentor," that same guy replied.

"Did Kaiba send you?" asked Yugi shakily.

One of the guys shook his head. "We don't even know him. Now give us Obelisk the Tormentor!"

"No!" Yugi shouted.

"I guess you want to do this the hard way," he punches Yugi in the stomach.

Yugi clenches his stomach in pain. One of the guys kicked Yugi in the jaw. Blood oozes out of Yugi's mouth. Then suddenly he started changing into the Pharaoh. "Yu Gi Oh!" Yugi shouted.

Pharaoh appeared. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

The three guys looked shocked. "Where'd that runt Yugi go?" one of the guys asked, looking around.

"No one messes with me or Yugi!" Pharaoh shouts. Then he uses his powers and the three guys disappear in thin air.

Yugi appears next to Pharaoh. _"Thank you, Pharaoh…" _

"_Anytime, Yugi," _

**THE END**


	128. Marshmallows

**Stories**

**Story 128: Marshmallows **

Yami Bakura was eating marshmallows. He never had tasted marshmallows before but he thought they were really good. He stuffed marshmallows into his mouth. Then he starts laughing evilly. Three weeks later, Yami Bakura was lying down on a bed. His stomach was really fat and it reached the ceiling. He ate a marshmallow and then his stomach exploded. There were marshmallows everywhere.

**THE END**


	129. I Have To Go

**Stories**

**Story 129: I Have To Go**

**Seto: 10**

**Mokuba: 4**

Seto and Mokuba were standing in line at a store. They were standing in line to by some toys. Mokuba was bouncing a little. He had to go to the bathroom really bad. He tugs at Seto's shirt.

"I have to go," Mokuba whispered.

"Hold on," Seto said. He was too busy looking at the stuff they were going to buy.

Mokuba bounced more. He couldn't hold it any longer. Then he peed in himself.

"Seto…" Mokuba whispers.

Seto was still looking at the toys. Then Mokuba tugs at Seto's shirt again. Seto looked at Mokuba.

"I peed in myself…" Mokuba said, ashamed of himself.

Seto saw Mokuba's pants wet. He sighs. "Oh Mokuba…it's okay. You can change when we get home,"

Mokuba nodded.

**THE END**


	130. I Wonder Why

**Stories**

**Story 130: I Wonder Why**

I walk home with my friends. My friends are named Tea, Joey, Tristan, Bakura, and the Pharaoh living inside of the Millennium puzzle. We walk together when Rebecca Hawkins shows up. She hugs me tight. I don't return the hug because I am embarrassed. I look at Tea and see that she is upset. I wonder why? Two days later, me and Rebecca had gone out to the movies together. Tea wasn't happy about that. I didn't think that she would be upset about it. I wonder why? Another day, Rebecca and I had a picnic together. I didn't really want to go on this picnic with her but I did so she won't be sad. When the picnic ends I tell Tea about the picnic. She is very angry.

And then again. I wonder why?

**THE END**


	131. The Fight

**Stories**

**Story 131: The Fight**

In a classroom, Joey and Yugi were playing a game of Duel Monsters. They've been playing for a while now, but then in the end Joey lost.

"Aw man, I lost again!" Joey shouts.

"Maybe you'll win next time, Joey," Yugi said.

Joey just nods.

"I always knew you were a weak duelist, Wheeler," a familiar voice said.

Joey looks over at Seto Kaiba. "Why don't you remind your own business, mouth?"

"Why don't you shut your _mouth_," Seto said as he smirked.

Joey ran over to Seto and punched him in the face. Seto falls off his chair. He looks up at Joey and growls angrily. He stood up.

"You're going to wish you never did that!" Seto hissed as he punched Joey in the jaw.

Joey kicks Seto in the head. Seto ducked and punches Joey in the stomach. Joey grabs his stomach in pain. Then Seto thrust kicks Joey away. Joey fell over some desks and onto the floor. Seto was about to go finish him off, but Yugi grabbed him.

"Please stop this!" Yugi shouted.

Tea and Tristan helped Joey up.

"I'm going to kill him!" Joey yelled as he rushed towards Seto. Tea and Tristan grab both of Joey's arms, stopping him. Seto pushes Yugi off him making him fall to the ground. Then Seto walked out of the classroom.

**THE END**


	132. I Was Supposed To Be

**Stories**

**Story 132: I Was Supposed To Be**

**Date: 8/10/2010**

I was out buying a gift for Yugi Mutou. It was pretty hard to find the perfect gift for him. But he would like anything I give him, right? Anyway, I was walking through a toy store one day. I had no idea what my Yugi would actually want. So I bought him an action figure. Then I went to buy a gift box to put it in. When I was done wrapping up my gift in the box I put a note inside the box as well. Tomorrow was Valentine's day and I was going to be Yugi's valentine. The next day, I spotted Yugi walking home from school with a certain someone. That certain someone was named Tea Gardner. I can't believe she stole my Yugi! They were both exchanges gifts with each other and I had heard Yugi ask Tea to be his valentine. And Tea said yes! So I ran home, crying. I burned up the gift I was going to give Yugi in the fireplace. Then I cried all night.

"But I'm Rebecca Hawkins!" I cried. "I was supposed to be Yugi's valentine!"

**THE END **


	133. I Became Famous

**Stories**

**Story 133: I Became Famous**

**Date: 8/10/2010**

I didn't expect to become this famous. To tell you the truth I didn't expect to become famous at all. So there I was winning duel after duel. People watched me duel on television and then they began to love me. They were really surprised that I had defeated Seto Kaiba. Now I'm King of Games. Everywhere I go there are always reporters and paparazzi. I'm on the news, I'm on magazines, and I'm in the news papers. I'm everywhere! It's not what I wanted really. Probably anyone else would that but not me. I hate the fact that I'm always being followed. I can't even go home alone without someone outside my house taking pictures of me. Even in school the teachers take pictures of me, the other kids at school take pictures of me, or the teachers may just give me less work to do. I mean I can't even learn anything. People just love me too much. I became famous…

**THE END**


	134. So Called Leprechaun

**Stories**

**Story 134: So Called Leprechaun **

**Date: 8/10/2010**

**Sequel to So Called Santa Claus, So Called Tooth Fairy, So Called Easter Bunny, and So Called Cat**

Seto was sitting in his room one day. He was just finishing up the last pages of 'Death' by 'Death'. Then Mokuba came running into his room when he was just getting to the end. He looked up from his book at Mokuba.

"What is it, Mokuba?" Seto asked, annoyingly.

"We have to go to the end of the rainbow!" Mokuba replied cheerfully.

Seto frowned. "Why?"

"Because we have to get the pot of gold," Mokuba answered.

_Another fairytale_. Seto thought. He started reading his book again not caring about what Mokuba said. Mokuba ran up to a window. Dark clouds were slowly moving away from the sun as a rainbow started to appear.

"Hurry, Seto, before the rainbow goes away!" Mokuba shouted, jumping up and down.

Seto continued reading his book.

"Fine, I'll go alone then!" Mokuba runs out of the room. Seto sighs annoyingly before closing his book. He sets his book down on his bed and leaves his room. He goes downstairs and spots Mokuba leaving out the front door. When he gets down there he leaves through the front door.

"Hold on, Mokuba!" Seto called. Mokuba stopped and turned to Seto. Seto caught up with Mokuba and they both got in their limo.

After a while of driving, they made it to the end of the rainbow. Seto and Mokuba got out of the limo. Seto looks around.

"I don't see any pot of gold. I knew this was just a waste of time," Seto said crossly.

"There it is!" Mokuba shouted, pointing at a small pot over by a bush. He runs over to the pot and looks inside. "There are gold coins in here!" Seto frowned and walked over to Mokuba. He looks inside of the pot.

"That's fake," he said.

Mokuba shook his head. "It's real," Seto just shook his head.

Then they both went home with the pot of gold. Mokuba brought the pot of gold to the living room. He sat down on a couch and stared into the pot.

"Are you going to stare at that all day?" Seto asked.

Mokuba nodded. "This gold once belonged to a Leprechaun,"

Seto nodded sarcastically. "Right and where exactly is this Leprechaun, Mokuba?"

Mokuba shrugs. "I don't know, but he might want it back soon. So we can't keep this long,"

Seto rolls his eyes and goes upstairs to his room. When he got to his room he lied down on his bed and started reading 'Death' by Death'. Then he suddenly heard a scream downstairs. He jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. "Mokuba, what's wrong?" Seto demanded. He gasped when he spotted a small person standing next to Mokuba. He was wearing a green hat, a green little dress outfit, some brown goofy boots, white Mickey Mouse gloves, and an orange mustache and beard. "Stay away from him!" Seto shouts as he jumped on the little person. He starts punching the little person in the stomach. Then they both start rolling around on the ground. The person's hat suddenly came off. Seto recognized his unnatural hair.

"Yugi?" Seto shouted outraged. He got off of Yugi. Yugi stood up and dusted himself off. "What the heck are you doing in my house?"

"I was paid to be a Leprechaun," Yugi replied, holding his stomach.

"So everybody is getting paid to be a fairytale now these days, huh?" Seto growled.

Yugi shrugs. Seto turned to Mokuba.

"Do you still believe in fairytales, Mokuba?"

Mokuba slowly shakes his head.

**THE END **


	135. Spooky Night

**Stories**

**Story 135: Spooky Night**

**Date: 8/10/2010**

All the friends were gathered around a campfire one night. Joey, Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Serenity, Rebecca, and Mai. They were all sitting in a circle on logs. There were four tents behind them.

"Let's tell spooky stories," Mai suggested.

"No way!" Rebecca shouted as she wrapped her arm around Yugi's. Yugi looked a little uncomfortable.

"Are you scared, Rebecca?" Joey teased.

Rebecca shook her head.

"Okay then. I'll go first," Duke said. "Once upon a time a sister, brother, and mother used to live here in these very woods together in a cabin. And one night the mother went out to find some water but something unexpected happened…"

"What happened to her?" Tea asked nervously.

"Well, she heard a noise," Duke began. "The noise sounded like wings in the sky. It didn't sound like a bat nor an owl. It sounded bigger. So she started hurrying gathering some water in two big bottles. She was terrified. Then something landed next to a tree. It was too dark for her to see. Before she had time to scream…it was too late…"

"I'm scared, Tristan…" Serenity whispered.

"Hey cut it out, Duke. You're scaring Serenity," Tristan said spitefully.

Duke shrugged. "The story is supposed to be scary,"

Yugi urged Duke to go on.

Duke began again. "Okay. The brother and the sister waited hours for their mother's return but she never showed up. Then the brother decided to go look for her while the sister stayed in the cabin. The sister stayed in the cabin for over three hours and her brother hadn't come back. She started to worry,"

Duke glanced at everyone. They all looked scared to death, except for Mai. She looked annoyed.

"Did the brother die…?" Rebecca asked shakily.

"That's a mystery…" Duke replied.

Rebecca squeezed Yugi's arm tighter.

"Okay let me continue," Duke said. "Alright then the sister heard a loud banging on her door. She knew it wasn't her brother or her mother. So she locked herself in her room and hid under the covers in her bed. She hears the banging again. She closes her ears and cried. Then it stopped. That's when she heard her door creaking open-"

Someone screams. Everyone looks at Joey.

"What? It's scary…" Joey whispered.

Duke just shook his head. "Okay, then she saw a dark shadow loom over her from underneath the covers. Then the sister, brother, and the mother were never to be seen again. The end,"

Joey fell off of the log in shock. Everyone was staring at Duke with their mouths wide open.

"What?" Duke asked. "Next,"

Yugi shook his head. "Okay…no more scary stories for tonight, guys,"

"Yeah, I'm getting pretty spooked…" Tea says as she scoots closer to Yugi. Rebecca glares at Tea.

"Who wants marshmallows?" Tristan asked.

Everyone nods. Tristan gets up and goes into one of the tents.

"Did you guys hear that?" Mai asked, suddenly.

There were some scuffling noises in the bushes. Joey screams like a girl and jumps into Duke's arms. Duke drops Joey onto the ground. Then Bakura suddenly came walking out from the bushes.

"Bakura?" everyone exclaimed, surprised.

Bakura had a backpack on his back. "What's up, guys?"

"What are you doing here, Bakura?" Yugi asks.

"I got your message, Yugi. You said you were going camping. Sorry I'm late though," Bakura said.

Everyone signs in relief.

"You had us scared there, Bakura…" Tea says as she put her hand where her heart was.

Bakura settles down next to Tea. "Did you guys tell scary stories already?"

Tristan comes out of the tent with a marshmallow bag. Then he spots Bakura. "What's Bakura doing here?"

Bakura just shrugs and takes his backpack off.

"Hey Duke. Was that story true?" Serenity asked hopefully.

Duke shook his head. "Of course not,"

Serenity nods. Then everyone starts eating marshmallows. That's when they heard a scream out in the forest. Everyone stared into the forest with terrified looks on their faces.

"Please tell me that was you guys…" Joey said shakily.

Everyone shook their head.

**THE END**


	136. Gum

**Stories**

**Story 136: Gum**

**Date: 8/10/2010**

Joey, Tristan, Tea, Yugi, and Bakura were sitting in a theater room. They were watching Bad Boys. There was a lady behind Joey that kept smacking on gum.

"Could you please stop smackin' on that gum?" Joey asked politely.

"Oh okay, I'm sorry," the lady said as she stopped.

After a few minutes Joey could hear the smacking again. He frowned. "Stop smackin' on that darn gum!" Joey shouted at the lady.

"Okay, I'll go spit it out," the lady said as she got up and walked out of the theater.

Joey sat there for a moment. He knew that lady wasn't going to spit that gum out. He stood up and quickly walked out of the theater room, his friends following him. When they got out of the theater room they saw that lady talking to the manager.

"He just told me to stop smacking on the gum when I wasn't," the lady was telling the manager.

"She was smackin' on gum! I just told her to stop and she said alright. Then she started smackin' again so I shouted at her and then she came runnin' to tell on me," Joey explained to the manager.

The manager just started saying some stupid stuff. Then Joey and his friends just left the theater. They didn't get to finish watching their movie because of that stupid lady.

**THE END**


	137. I Found Myself Leaning Forward

**Stories**

**Story 137: I Found Myself Leaning Forward**

**Date: 8/10/2010**

I stared at Yugi. He was so cute sitting at his desk. He was looking at his Duel Monsters cards. You see, I've always had this deep crush on him. I never had the courage to tell him how I felt. I was just too nervous. So I went over and sat in front of Yugi. He gave me an innocent look. I smile at him.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Yugi…" I whisper softly. That's when I found myself leaning forward. I was leaning towards his face. He didn't move away, but he started blushing. Then our lips touched softly.

**THE END**


	138. I Like You

**Stories**

**Story 138: I Like You**

**Date: 8/10/2010**

Yugi Muto was at the park one bright day. He was sitting on a swing. He watched as little kids played on the slides or the monkey bars. It reminded Yugi of when he was just a little kid. He used to play on the slides in stuff. Anyway he still does though. Yugi smiled and started swinging on the swing. He went high, then low, high, then low. He closes his eyes and let the wind blow into his face. That's when he heard someone calling his name. He opens his eyes and spots Tea standing below the swing. Yugi stops the swing quickly before getting off. He felt embarrassed.

"Hey, Tea. What's up?" Yugi asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Tea shrugged. "Nothing much. What are you doing?"

"Um…just swinging on the swing," he replied.

Tea nods. "I like swings,"

She walks over to a swing and sits on it. Yugi sits down on the other swing.

"So what are you doing here?" Tea asked.

"I just came here to think," Yugi answered.

She gave him a bright smile. "About what?"

"Just thinking…" Yugi replied nervously.

"Hm," she starts swinging on the swing as her smile faded.

Yugi didn't mean to upset her. "Hey…uh, so how did you do on the test today?"

"I did horrible," Tea replied, looking somber.

_I just made things worse._ Yugi thought.

"_Yugi, I know how you feel about Tea," _the spirit living inside of the Millennium Puzzle said.

"_I can't tell her…" _

"_Yes you can," Pharaoh says._

"_But what if she doesn't like me that way?"_

"_You'll find out when you tell her," Pharaoh replies._

Yugi notices as Tea starts to look depressed. Her swing was slowing down. She looked like she was thinking about something.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asks.

Tea jumped. "Huh? Oh nothing's wrong!"

Yugi nods slowly. He thought if he should tell her now.

"Bye, Yugi," she said suddenly. She slides off of her swing.

"Oh okay…bye," Yugi looks down disappointed. Surprisingly, Tea wraps her arms around Yugi into a tight embrace. She held him for a few seconds before letting go. "What was that for?" Yugi asked.

Tea smiles. "For being a great friend,"

"_Yugi, tell her now before she leaves," Pharaoh said._

Yugi sighs. "Tea?"

"Hm?"

"I like you…"

"I like you too, Yugi. See you later!" Tea then starts to jog away.

Yugi sighed again.

"_You can tell her next time," Pharaoh assured him._

**THE END**


	139. The Werewolf 8

**Stories**

**Story 139: The Werewolf 8**

**Date: 8/10/2010**

That night Joey changed into a werewolf again. He was setting out to kill someone. There were some people walking by on a sidewalk. A man and woman.

"So how was that date, honey?" the man asked.

The woman giggled. "It was romantic,"

Then Wolf Joey jumped on the woman and instantly killing her. The man started yelling as Joey bit into his throat.

**THE END**


	140. Burger Island

**Stories**

**Story 140: Burger Island**

**Date: 8/10/2010**

Tea and Bakura were walking to a fast food restaurant called Burger Island. Bakura had a blindfold on and Tea was holding his shoulders guiding him.

"Where are we exactly going, Tea?" Bakura asked.

"You'll see," Tea replied as they entered Burger Island.

Tea takes the blindfold off of Bakura. Bakura looks around and frowns.

"What's this?" Bakura asks.

"Burger Island! Come on, let's go order our food!" Tea said as she pulled Bakura over to the front counter.

Bakura gasped when he realized Atem was standing behind the counter. He was wearing a big red magician hat, a red t-shirt, and some red clown pants.

"Hey, Atem!" Tea exclaims as she leans over the table and kisses Atem's cheek.

"Now, may I take your order?" Atem asked.

"I'll take uh…" Bakura looks at the menu above. There was nothing on the menu. "What gives?"

Atem stares at Bakura confused. "What?"

"There's nothing on the menu!"

"Oh. I guess you're new here. Regular customers are supposed to _know _what we have," Atem said. "It's the policy,"

"What kind of policy is that?" Bakura asked.

Atem shrugs. "Just ask my boss," Atem snaps his fingers. Yugi suddenly came running from the back wearing the same outfit Atem was wearing.

"What's up?" Yugi asked looking around eagerly.

Bakura raised an eyebrow at Yugi. He thought Yugi looked kind of dumb.

"Bakura thinks your policy stinks," Atem replied, grinning.

Bakura shook his head. "I didn't say that,"

"Oh well!" Yugi runs back into the back as quick as possible.

"I'll order for Bakura," Tea says. "He'll have a tutusabuwa and I'll have a hahahatoowa and a cheecheekawa,"

"Coming right up," Atem said as he walked in the back. Bakura heard Atem start shouting back there.

"What did you just order?" Bakura asked.

"Food," Tea replies as she climbs over the counter.

"You can't go back there!" Bakura exclaimed.

Tea ignored him and went into the back. Joey suddenly comes running out from the back and he was out of breath. He had lipstick smeared all over his lips. He grins when he sees Bakura.

"Bakura, hey man!"

"What were you doing back there?" Bakura asks as he realized Joey was wearing his usually school uniform.

Joey shrugs as he climbs over the counter and stood next to Bakura. "If you see Mai tell her I died!" Joey ran out of Burger Island.

Bakura stood where he was, looking shocked. He didn't know what was going on here. All his friends were acting strange. Mai suddenly came out of the back. She frowns when she spots Bakura.

"Where's Joey?" she demanded.

Bakura thought for a moment. "He's uh…wait…what?"

Mai growled and slapped Bakura across the face. Bakura touched his cheek in shock. A red hand mark appeared on his cheek.

"Jerk!" Mai shouts as she hops over the table and runs out of Burger Island.

Tea walks out from the back. She had a tray in her hand. The food on the tray smelled good to Bakura.

"What is it?" Bakura asked, smiling.

"Worms," Tea replied as she giggled. Bakura realizes the food did look a lot like worms. Bakura falls to the ground as Tea drops the worms in his face.

"Ahhhhh!" Bakura yelled.

"What's wrong?" Tea asks innocently.

"Oh my gosh!" Bakura shouted. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!"

**THE END**


	141. Elevator

**Stories**

**Story 141: Elevator**

**Date: 8/10/2010**

Sweat dripped from my forehead as I was leaning up against of the elevator wall. It was getting very hot in the elevator. Only if I didn't have to come to this meeting then I wouldn't be in this elevator right now. Once I had got in the elevator the elevator went up a for a moment and then it just stopped. It was very hot here. My cell phone couldn't get a reception in here so I couldn't call for help. I couldn't press the emergency button because it wasn't working. So I just had to sit here and wait for someone to show up. I wasn't the only one in this elevator. Duke was in here too. Dice boy was too busy taking a nice nap. It angered me like heck. I crawled over to Duke and wiped my sweat with his shirt. Then I moved away and grinned to myself. _Take that_. I thought. Duke fidget in his sleep but he didn't awake. He should be helping me try to find a way out of here not taking a nap. I tried using my cell phone again. There was still no reception. I threw my phone at the wall, breaking it. I stood up and started kicking at the elevator door, shouting for help.

"Help! Help us!" I shouted.

Duke woke up and looked at me. "Some people would like to get some sleep you know,"

I glared at Duke. "And some people would like to get out of this elevator!"

Duke rolls his eyes and says. "Someone will come, Joey. Just wait,"

I flopped down on the ground and closed my eyes in frustration. We must get out of this elevator!

Three hours later, I had fallen asleep an hour ago. Now I'm awake. I had realized that the elevator was moving up.

"Duke, wake up!" I shout.

Duke slowly opens his eyes. "H-huh?" he rubs the sleep from his eyes.

"The elevator is moving. Get up," I said as I stood up.

Duke stood up still rubbing his eyes. Then the elevator stops and the doors open. Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Serenity, Bakura and some other people were standing in front of the elevator.

"We're saved!" I exclaimed. I stepped out of the elevator.

"Saved from what?" Yugi asked.

"Me and Joey were stuck in that elevator for almost five hours. Haven't you guys noticed we weren't here yet?" Duke replied.

Tristan shrugged. "I had no idea you guys were even coming,"

**THE END**


	142. Strange 1

**Stories **

**Story 142: Strange 1**

**Date: 8/12/2010**

Seto was driving in a car one day. Mokuba was sitting in the passenger's seat. He was staring out the window. Seto had the music blasting in the car. Mokuba didn't like the way Seto was blasting the music. It was some rock and roll song on. Which that annoyed Mokuba so much. Seto was bobbing his head to the song. Mokuba frowned and continued staring out of the window. Then Mokuba spotted a girl standing outside on the sidewalk. She had black hair, big blue eyes, and she was wearing a black long sleeve shirt, and black long pants. She looked about she could be Seto's age. She was putting her thumb out in need of a ride.

"Stop!" Mokuba shouted suddenly.

Surprised, Seto stopped immediately. He turned the music down and looked at Mokuba. "What? What is it?"

"That girl. She needs a ride," Mokuba replied, stepping out of the car.

"Hey. Get back in here," Seto demanded. Mokuba kept walking away. Seto growled and got out of the car. Mokuba walks over to the black haired girl.

"Do you need a ride? Because my brother can take you wherever you need to go!" Mokuba said happily.

"No I will not take this stranger anywhere, Mokuba," Seto growled.

Mokuba turned to Seto. "But she needs a ride!" he protested.

"No!" Seto shouted. Then he tried to calm himself. "We don't know her,"

Mokuba looked from the girl and then Seto. "I know, but…"

"But nothing. Now let's go!" Seto said before walking back over to the car. He got inside and waited for Mokuba.

The girl had watched them, emotionless. Mokuba grabs her wrist and pulls her towards the car. "Come on," he said.

The girl gets in the back seat of the car. Mokuba gets in the passenger's seat. Seto looked at the girl and then Mokuba.

Seto frowned. "She's not coming, Mokuba, how many times do I have to tell you?"

"Please Seto?" Mokuba begged.

Seto opened his mouth to say something.

"Please Seto?" Mokuba shouted louder.

Seto was about to say something again.

"PLEASE SETO?" Mokuba screamed.

Seto growled. "Alright!" he started up the engine in the car and started driving.

The girl in the back seat slowly put her seatbelt on and rested her hands neatly on her lap. Mokuba turned around in his seat so he could face the girl.

"So what's your name?" Mokuba asked.

"Seejah…" Seejah replied, emotionless.

"I'm Mokuba and this is my brother Seto," Mokuba said as he smiled.

Seejah nodded slowly.

"You're not from around here are you? So where do you have to go anyway?" Mokuba asked.

"Home," she replied.

"Where's your home?"

"No where…" she answered, as she looked out the window.

"Turn around and put your seatbelt on, Mokuba," Seto commanded coldly.

Mokuba turned back around and put his seatbelt on. Seto turned that same rock and roll music on. He blasted the music again like he did earlier. Mokuba closed his ears. Seejah was staring out the window with a blank expression on her face. She didn't seem happy, sad, mad or any other emotion. She was just…blank.

They made it to the mansion a few minutes later. Seto told one of his servants to take Seejah to her own home.

"But she doesn't have a home!" Mokuba protested to Seto.

"She's not staying with us," Seto growled. Seto walked into the mansion without another word.

Seejah was sitting in the car silently. One of Seto's servants was about to drive away when Mokuba stopped him.

"She's staying," Mokuba said.

The servant just shrugged and turned the car off. Mokuba helped Seejah out of the car.

"Let's go. I can sneak you inside," Mokuba said, as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the mansion.

Seejah let him pull her along looking emotionless.

**To be continued…**


	143. Eye Had Come Out

**Stories**

**Story 143: Eye Had Come Out**

**Date: 8/12/2010**

Joey and Tea were playing tennis one day. Joey was Yugi's team and Tea was on Tristan's team.

"Come on, Yug!" Joey shouted as the ball went right in between them.

"Sorry," Yugi apologized.

Tea served the ball. Yugi jumped up to hit it the ball but he missed. Luckily Joey was behind him and he hit the ball over the net. Tristan hit the ball right back to them.

The ball hit Joey in the eye. Joey's eye had come out.

**THE END**


	144. I Am

**Stories**

**Story 144: I Am**

**Date: 8/13/2010**

Pharaoh was finally going to the afterlife. Everyone was around watching him go.

"How can you leave us, Pharaoh?" Tea shouted, tears spilling from his eyes.

"Don't leave us, man!" Joey also shouted.

"You said you'd be my father, Pharaoh…" Yugi whispered.

Pharaoh put his hand on Yugi's shoulder. "I am your father, Yugi,"

Yugi looked up at him. "But you're leaving…" tears dropped from his eyes.

"I'll always be with you," Pharaoh said.

Yugi nods slowly and watches as Pharaoh walks into the light.

**THE END**


	145. Can't Get Them

**Stories**

**Story 145: Can't Get Them**

**Date: 8/13/2010**

Rex and Weevil were spying on Yugi from behind a bush. They both were wearing binoculars. Yugi was walking home from school looking through his deck.

"Once he gets any closer we'll jump out and grab his deck!" Rex exclaimed.

"Shut up you idiot, he'll hear you!" Weevil whispered angrily.

Yugi looked around for a second then he started looking at his cards again.

"Closer…" Weevil whispered. Yugi was getting closer to the bush. "Closer…" then Yugi was close enough and Rex and Weevil jumped out and reached for Yugi's cards.

Before they could grab Yugi's deck he moved out of the way. Rex and Weevil ended up falling down onto the street. Yugi started running away, laughing.

"Now look what you've down!" Rex growled.

"Me? What about you? You're the one who didn't grab the cards!" Weevil shouted.

Rex punched him in the nose. Weevil grabbed his nose in pain.

**THE END**


	146. Strange 2

**Stories**

**Story 146: Strange 2**

**Date: 8/13/2010**

Mokuba had snuck Seeja passed the guards and into his room. Mokuba locked his door. Seejah looked around Mokuba's room before sitting down on his bed.

"I'm glad we got past those guards," Mokuba said, smiling.

Seejah didn't say anything. She was staring down at the floor.

"Well how do you like this mansion? It's cool, huh?" Mokuba asked, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

Seejah didn't answer. Mokuba sighed and sat down next to her.

"You don't talk much do you?" he says.

She looked up at him. "Huh?"

"You don't talk much?" Mokuba repeated.

"I don't need too," she stood up and walked over to Mokuba's computer. She sat down on a chair and turned the computer on.

"Um, that's my computer…but you can get on it," Mokuba said.

Seejah started typing really fast on the computer. Mokuba watched her in amazement. She was typing pretty fast. Faster than Seto. Mokuba wondered what she was typing anyway. Then there was a knock at Mokuba's door.

"Mokuba, are you in there?" Seto asked from behind the door.

"It's my big brother! Hide!" Mokuba exclaimed. He grabbed Seejah's wrist and pushed her in his closet. He closes the closet door.

"Mokuba, open this door," Seto demanded as he turned the door knob.

Mokuba ran over to the door and unlocked it. He opens the door. Seto looked down at him and frowned.

"Why was this door locked?"

"Um…I was busy," Mokuba replied stupidly.

"With what?" Seto asked bitterly.

Mokuba pointed at his computer. "Writing,"

Seto nodded slowly. "Alright. Come down stairs, I want you to meet some people," Seto walked away.

"Stay in the closet, Seejah!" Mokbua exclaimed before following Seto.

After a few minutes Seejah slowly stepped out of the closet. She looked around and slowly walked out of Mokuba's room.

**To be continued…**


	147. The Werewolf 9

**Stories**

**Story 147: The Werewolf 9**

**Date: 8/13/2010**

Wolf Joey was running around town, killing people. Then he made it to Duke's house. He was going to kill Duke once and for all. Wolf Joey climbed up the house and broke a window. He ran inside and looked around for Duke. Duke was sleeping peacefully in his room not knowing that he was about to die tonight. Wolf Joey finally found Duke's room. He jumped on top of Duke. He opened his eyes slowly and yelled. Then Wolf Joey bit into his neck, killing him instantly. Wolf Joey ate the body after that.

**To be continued…**


	148. Hocus Pocus Mind Tricks

**Stories**

**Story 148: Hocus Pocus Mind Tricks**

**Date: 8/13/2010**

"Stop with this hocus pocus mind tricks, Yugi," Seto growled. Pharaoh had been telling Seto about their past lives.

"Believe it or not. It's true," Pharaoh said. "And I'm not Yugi,"

"So who are you then? A twin?" Seto asked as he laughed.

"No. I told you already. I am Pharaoh and we both had past lives," Pharaoh replied, frowning.

"Do you get tired of repeating the same thing?" Seto demanded annoyingly. "Do you people get tired of telling me lies? Why's everybody lying to me?"

Pharaoh growled angrily. He couldn't put up with this anymore. "NO ONE IS LYING TO YOU, STUPID! IT'S ALL TRUE YOU IDIOT! SO STOP BEING SO DARN STUPID AND MAKE SOME SENSE, STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!" Pharaoh screamed.

Seto look shocked. Then he smirked. "You are completely insane, Yugi. Hocus pocus mind tricks. It's tricking everybody minds,"

Pharaoh grabbed Seto's neck and squeezed his neck tightly. "ACCEPT YOUR PAST OR I'LL MAKE YOU!"

Seto punched Pharaoh in the face making him fall to his back. Seto grabbed his own throat. "Idiot…" he spit some blood out of his mouth. "Hocus pocus mind tricks,"

**THE END**


	149. What In The World

**Stories**

**Story 149: What In The World**

**Date: 8/13/2010**

Vivian Wong was dancing towards Yugi with a rose in her mouth. Tea and Rebecca were standing next to Yugi looking disgusted.

_What is she doing?_ Tea thought.

_What the heck is her problem?_ Rebecca thought angrily.

Vivian made it to Yugi and took the rose out of her mouth. She put the rose in Yugi's hair and smiled. Yugi blushed madly.

_What in the world…_ Yugi thought.

The Vivian wrapped her arms around Yugi's neck and kissed his lips like crazy.

_This girl has gone way too far!_ Tea thought outraged.

_Oh it's on!_ Rebecca thought angrily.

_What in the world… _Yugi thought.

Then Tea and Rebecca pushed Vivian away from Yugi and started beating her up. Yugi watched in shock.

**THE END**


	150. Black Widow

**Stories**

**Story 150: Black Widow**

**Date: 8/13/2010**

Marik was lying in his bed in his house. Ishizu and Odion were out buying some groceries. They left Marik home to watch the house. Marik sighed and stared up at the ceiling of his room. He was glad he wasn't evil anymore and his evil side was trapped deep in the shadow realm. He smiled to himself. Then he felt something crawling up his arm. He looked at his arm and saw a huge black widow on his arm. Black widows were really poisonous. Marik slowly sat up. One bite from that thing and there's a 50% chance he'll die. He put his hand on the floor so it could crawl off, but it was crawling up his arm. It crawled up in his shirt. That's when he started panicking. Marik screamed and ran around in circles. He felt a sharp pain in his chest. The black widow had bitten him. He fell to the ground and started breathing heavily. The spider crawled out from under his shirt and onto his face. It stared into Marik's eyes with its tiny red devil eyes. Marik cried out as the black widow bit his eye out.

"AHHHHHHH!" he screamed.

A few hours later, Ishizu and Odion came home with groceries.

"We're home, Marik!" Ishizu shouted.

"I'll go check on him," Odion said as he ran upstairs.

Ishizu started putting the stuff away. Then she heard a scream upstairs. She quickly ran upstairs. She screams when she sees the most horrific sight. Her two brothers were dead on the ground. Black widows were everywhere. Ishizu screamed again when the black widows bit into her legs.

**THE END **


	151. Beach

**Stories**

**Story 151: Beach**

**Date: 8/13/2010**

Yugi and the gang were all at the beach. Yugi was swimming around in the water as he watched Joey and Tristan surf. He didn't know how to surf but he wished he could. He stops swimming and started treading water.

Mai was lying down on a towel with her glasses on. There was an umbrella set up over her head. Rebecca was making a sand castle with Serenity.

Tea jumps in the water and starts looking for seashells.

"This is awesome!" Joey exclaimed as he swam on his surf board.

"Yeah," Tristan said.

"You're making the sand castle wrong!" Rebecca complained to Serenity.

"Sorry," Serenity apologized.

"Whatever. I'm just trying to make this castle just for my Yugi," Rebecca said.

Serenity sighed annoyingly.

Yugi swam around in the water when he spotted Tea. He swam over to her. "Hi!"

"Hey,"

"What are you looking for?" Yugi asked.

"Seashells," Tea replied. "Want to help?"

"Sure," Yugi said as he dived underwater to look for seashells.

Joey swam back to the beach and got off his surf board. He jogged over to Mai and laid his surf board down. He lies down on top of the surf board and looks at Mai.

"Hey Mai," Joey said, smiling.

Mai removed her glasses from her eyes and looked at Joey. "You're wet,"

"Yes I am,"

"So go away," she put her glasses back on.

Joey rolled his eyes and put his hands behind his head.

Duke was watching Serenity and Rebecca make a sand castle. He thought it was so amazing to watch them make a sand castle. Well not Rebecca, just Serenity. He smiled to himself as he watched.

Tea and Yugi had collected a lot of seashells together.

Everyone had the most fun that day…

**THE END**


	152. I Win

**Stories**

**Story 152: I Win**

**Date: 8/13/2010**

Joey and Tristan were playing a cars racing game in a arcade.

"I win again!" Tristan shouted in joy.

"I want a rematch!" Joey said.

"Alright, you're just asking to lose again," Tristan said as he started the game again.

They played again and Tristan won again.

"You lose! I win! You lose! I win!" Tristan sang.

Joey frowned. "That was luck that time. Let's go again,"

Joey and Tristan played again and again and again. Tristan kept winning. Joey couldn't take it anymore. He attacked Tristan.

**THE END**


	153. 24 Hour Fitness

**Stories**

**Story 153: 24 Hour Fitness**

**Date: 8/13/2010**

Joey, Tea, Tristan, Bakura, and Yugi were going to 24 Hour Fitness to workout. When they finally got there they walked up to the front counter. Tea, Joey, Tristan, and Bakura showed the lady at the counter their membership cards. Once Yugi was about to show the lady his she stopped him.

"Sorry, folks, but the kid is going to have to stay in the day care," the lady said as she chewed on gum.

"I'm not a kid. I'm 16 years old," Yugi corrected her kindly.

"Nice try, kid," the lady said.

Yugi was starting to lose his patients. "Look, lady, believe it or not, I'm 16 years old! I may be small but that doesn't make me a kid!"

The lady raised an eyebrow. "This kid got some nerve," she looked at Joey, Bakura, Tea, and Tristan. "You need to teach him some manners,"

"Please, miss, it's true he is 16 and so am I," Joey told her.

The lady rolled her eyes. "Security,"

Two security guards came and picked everyone up and threw them out of the 24 Hour Fitness.

**THE END**


	154. The Most Horrific Creature

**Stories**

**Story 154: The Most Horrific Creature**

**Date: 8/13/2010**

Duke was walking through a park. It was really extremely dark out. And clouds were covering up the only light from the moon. Duke only had one flashlight. Then he heard something behind him. He turned around and saw the most horrific indescribable creature.

**THE END**


	155. The Most Horrific Creature 2

**Stories**

**Story 155: The Most Horrific Creature 2**

**Date: 8/13/2010**

Yugi Muto was walking through a dark forest one night. It was pitch black and he only had his cell phone for light. Yugi didn't know how he got there. All he remembered was waking up this morning. Then he heard a cracking noise behind him. He turned around and saw nothing.

"Who's there?" Yugi asked.

He suddenly saw something just jumped behind a bush.

"Who's that?" Yugi asked again. He started to walk over to the bush. When he got over there he saw the most horrific indescribable creature of all!

**THE END**


	156. The Most Terrifying Creature Of All

**Stories**

**Story 156: The Most Terrifying Creature Of All**

**Date: 8/13/2010**

Tea Gardner was stuck in an elevator in a spooky hotel one night. The hotel was completely empty and she was the only in the whole hotel. She sighed sadly before sitting down.

"I have to get out of here…" Tea cried.

Then she thought she heard movement in the elevator. Tea started sobbing. She knew something was in the elevator with her and couldn't see what it was because it was too dark. Then something was standing right in front of her. Tea could now see the most terrifying creature of all!

**THE END**


	157. Dangerous

**Stories**

**Story 157: Dangerous**

**Date: 8/13/2010**

Yami Marik was walking around town with a brand new knife in his hand. People who saw him with the knife either screamed, ran away, or called the police. Yami Marik didn't care. He would just slice their throats. A man walked up to Yami Marik.

"I'm not afraid of you," the guy said as he got in his fighting stance. "Put 'em up!"

Yami Marik smirked. At incredible speed, he sliced the guy's throat. The guy fell to the ground and died.

Yami Marik laughed and started slicing everyone's throat in his path. Oh yes, he was absolutely dangerous.

**THE END**


	158. Strange 3

**Stories**

**Story 158: Strange 3**

**Date: 8/13/2010**

Mokuba was getting tired of introducing himself to these people. More and more people kept coming through the front door and he had to keep introducing himself.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mokuba," Mokuba kept saying as he shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mokuba," he repeated.

He didn't like this one bit. He just wanted to go back upstairs and make sure Seejah was okay.

After several minutes of introducing himself, he immediately rushed upstairs once the people left. He went up to his room and went straight towards his closet. He opens his closet.

"Seejah?" he looked around. He didn't see her.

Mokuba closed the closet and started looking around his room for her. Seejah was nowhere to be found. Mokuba started to worry. _What if someone found her?_ He thought. _No, I can't think negative. I must find her._

Mokuba hurried out of his room. He ran to Seto's office since it was the closest to his room. Once he got inside he spotted Seejah typing on Seto's computer. Mokuba gasped.

"What are you doing?" Mokuba exclaimed. "You can't get on this computer!"

Seejah slowly turned her head towards Mokuba. She had that same blank expression on her face. Mokuba ran over to her. Seejah got up from the chair she was sitting on and Mokuba sat down on the chair.

"This is Seto's stuff…you can't mess up his stuff," Mokuba said as he tried to fix what she did. He realized that everything she did on the computer she did right. All the work Seto was going to do was done. Perfectly done. "How did you…?" he whispered before looking over at Seejah. She wasn't there anymore.

"What's going on here?" Seto demanded.

Mokuba jumped and saw Seto standing in the doorway.

"B-big brother!" Mokuba stammered, nervously.

Seto walked over to Mokuba. "What are you doing in my office? What are you doing to my work?" He quickly pushed Mokuba off of the chair and sat down on it. He looked closely at the screen in anger. Then after a few seconds his expression changed to surprise.

"You did my work?" Seto asked, still surprised.

"Well…I…uh…" Mokuba whispered nervously.

"Spit it out already!" Seto shouted.

"I did it," Mokuba replied.

"I hate to say that I'm a bit surprised that you did this, Mokuba," Seto said.

"Right…" Mokuba felt ashamed for lying to his big brother but it was for the best. He didn't want his brother to know Seejah was here. "Bye!" Mokuba quickly ran out of the room.

**To be continued…**


	159. The Most Beautiful Rose

**Stories**

**Story 159: The Most Beautiful Rose**

**Date: 8/13/2010**

Tristan Taylor saw the most beautiful rose one day. The beautiful rose was standing right a distance away from him.

The way the wind blew her hair

The way her eyes sparkled in the sunlight

The way she smiled

She was the most beautiful rose.

She was Serenity Wheeler

**THE END**


	160. Fall

**Stories**

**Story 160: Fall**

**Date: 8/13/2010**

Seto was standing on a mountain. There was a big gust of wind and it blew him off of the mountain.

Mokuba was standing on a building. Three guys were walking towards him. Then they pushed him off.

Yugi was sitting on a hill. He smiled and started laughing. Then he fell off of the mountain.

Tea was sitting on the edge was her balcony writing her notebook. A cat suddenly landed next to her. Tea jumped in shock and she fell off of the balcony.

**THE END**


	161. Strange 4

**Stories**

**Story 161: Strange 4**

**Date: 8/15/2010**

The next day, Mokuba woke up to hear banging on his door.

"Mokuba, are you up?" Seto said from the other side of the door.

Mokuba rubbed his eyes and sat up. He had slept on the floor so Seejah could sleep in his bed. She was sleeping peacefully in his bed. Mokuba immediately stood up. Seto didn't know Seejah was here so he had to hide her.

"Mokuba?" Seto opens the door.

Mokuba pulls the blankets over Seejah. "G-good morning, Seto,"

Seto frowned when he saw what looked like a body in Mokuba's bed. "Who's in your bed?"

"Uh…" Mokuba jumped on top of Seejah to try to cover her up. She made a 'oof' sound. "No one!" Mokuba shouted.

"What was that?" Seto asked looking around.

"What was what?" Mokuba asks, looking around nervously.

"Are you hiding something?"

Mokuba shook his head.

"Alright come downstairs and eat," Seto left the room.

Mokuba sighed in relief and hopped off of the bed. Seejah pulled the covers off of her and started breathing heavily.

"Sorry about that…" Mokuba apologized.

She got off of the bed and walked over to a bathroom. She went inside and locked the door behind her. Mokuba sighed and walked over to his closet to get dressed.

Seto walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. On a table there was two plates of food on the table and two cups of orange juice. On the plate was waffles, breakfast patty, and potatoes. Seto sat down at the counter and started eating his food slowly.

_Mokuba seems to be hiding something from me._ He thought. _But what could he be hiding_?

Mokuba suddenly came into the kitchen. He sat at the kitchen counter across from Seto. He started eating his food quickly. Seto watched him suspiciously.

"Is there some sort of rush?" Seto asked, raising an eyebrow.

Mokuba shook his head. "No! I'm just real hungry!" he replied with his mouth full.

Seto frowned before continuing to eat his own food. When they were done one of Seto's servants cleaned their dishes.

"I have to go to school today, Mokuba," Seto said.

"Oh?"

"As much as I hate going to a warehouse school, I just might learn something I don't know,"

Mokuba nodded. "Bye!" he ran upstairs quickly.

_He's up to something_. Seto thought before going upstairs to change into his school uniform.

**To be continued…**


	162. The Dance 1

**Stories**

**Story 162: The Dance 1**

**Date: 8/15/2010**

The whole classroom was buzzing. There was a dance coming up this Saturday and everyone was so excited.

"A dance?" Yugi asked. He was surprised. There had never been a dance before.

"A dance party sounds like fun," Bakura says in his British accent. He turns around in his seat to face his friends.

"Yup, and guess who I'm takin'!" Joey exclaimed.

Tristan shrugged. "Petunia?"

"No! Who'd want to go to the dance with a crippled up, nose picker, red haired, saggy face-" Joey was cut off.

"Alright enough with the name calling!" Tea shouted.

Joey folded his arms. "Well, it's true,"

"Anyway, I'll be taking your sister, Joey," Tristan said.

Joey nodded sarcastically. "Yeah right, she doesn't even go to this school,"

"That's true, but the teacher said we could take anyone to the dance, even someone outside this school," Tristan said, smirking.

Joey jumped on Tristan. "You're not takin' my sister anywhere!" he yelled, choking him.

"Dweebs," said Seto Kaiba.

Tea, Yugi, Joey, Bakura, and Tristan turned their attention to Seto.

"Who'd bother going to a pointless dance party to dance around and eat or play dumb games. You can do that at home," Seto said coldly.

"Pointless, huh, Mr. Kaiba," said the teacher. He walked over to Kaiba. "I'm happy to say that you'll be also going to this pointless party and you will come with a date like everybody else,"

Seto glared at the teacher. "You don't tell me what to do. I'm the owner of a big company where I make big money and I have hard working people working for me,"

"I don't care what you own. If you would like to stay in this school then you will go to that dance," the teacher said before walking back over to his desk.

Seto let out a low growl.

Joey laughed out loud. "Too bad…now rich boy will have to go to a pointless party!"

Seto glared at Joey. "Quiet, mutt. Why don't you sit, stay, and play dead,"

Everyone in the classroom burst out laughing, except for Joey's friends.

Joey made a fist. "Do you want to start something, rich boy?"

"Try me," Seto said, smirking.

Joey was about to attack him, when the teacher shouts. "Mr. Kaiba and Mr. Wheeler, go to the principal's office immediately!"

Joey stomped out of the classroom with Seto slowly following behind him. Yugi sighed and shrugged his shoulders back. "Joey and Kaiba goes to the principal's office every day," he says.

Tea, Bakura, and Tristan nodded in agreement.

**To be continued…**


	163. Strange 5

**Stories**

**Story 163: Strange 5**

**Date: 8/15/2010**

At school, Seto walked into his classroom. He wasn't surprised to see Yugi and his cheerleaders there. Yugi and Joey were playing a game of Duel Monsters and Tea, Tristan, Bakura, and Duke were watching them. Seto frowned and sat down at his desk. He takes out a small book from his pocket and started reading it in his head. He kept reading the book as more students came into the classroom and took their seats. He put his book back in his pocket when the teacher came in. There was one girl following behind the teacher. Seto frowned. He knew he seen this girl before.

"Class, I would like you to give a warm welcome to our new student, Seejah Inoue," the teacher said.

"Hello Seejah Inoue!" the whole class shouted except for Seto.

Seto eyes widened. It was that girl from yesterday. The girl Mokuba forced him to give her a ride. But what was she doing here? Why was she here? Too many questions buzzed in Seto's head. Well it's not like he really cared. It just…surprised him.

Seejah had that same blank expression on her face since the last time Seto saw her. She nodded towards her new classmates and walked past Seto to take a seat behind him. Seto shook his head. Who cared if she was here? Seto shook his head again.

"Look at the new girl, guys," Seto heard Joey Wheeler whisper.

"She's kind of cute," Duke said.

"I hate to agree with you," Bakura said softly in his British accent.

"Good, now that you like her I can have Serenity all to myself!" Tristan exclaimed.

Duke glared at Tristan. "I didn't say I liked her I just said she was cute,"

Tea rolls her eyes. "Boys…"

Seto rolled his eyes at their foolishness. That girl wasn't cute at all. She was just some strange ghost girl who doesn't even talk. Seto chuckled to himself and started to do his work.

Seto returned to the mansion after several hours of school. He was surprised to see that Mokuba had been waiting for him.

"Big brother, you're back!" Mokuba exclaimed cheerfully. He wraps his arms around his big brother's waist.

Seto frowns. "What's wrong?"

Mokuba broke the hug. "Nothing. I'm just happy to see you!"

"Right," Seto said before walking over to a glass table. He set down some papers on the table. "Have Roland finish this pathetic test,"

"Okay!" Mokuba hurried away.

_Mokuba's been acting strange lately_. Seto thought. He walked upstairs to change out of his school uniform.

Mokuba found Roland and told him to finish Seto's school work. Mokuba went over to a window and looked. He didn't see Seejah like he expected. She was supposed be back by now. He started to worry. _What if she didn't want to come back?_ Mokuba thought.

**To be continued…**


	164. Small World 1

**Stories**

**Story 164: Small World 1**

**Date: 8/16/2010**

Yugi and Joey were standing in a white room. The floor and the walls were soft white like a pillow and there was a big table in the center of the room. On the table there was a big glass cage. Inside the cage looked like an island with a forest and there was water surrounding it. Joey stared into the glass cage.

"What is this anyway?" Joey asked.

"Looks like an island," Yugi replied.

"I know, but why is here?" Joey asks.

Yugi shrugged. Suddenly an automatic door opened and Tea, Tristan, and Rebecca walked in.

"Hey!" Joey greeted his friends.

"Hi Yugi and Joey!" Tea exclaimed.

"What's up guys?" Tristan asked.

Rebecca wraps her arms around Yugi's neck. "Hi my Yugi!"

Yugi felt uncomfortable. "Okay…I guess that means you guys got the invitation from Bakura too, huh?"

Tea and Tristan nodded. "What is this place anyway?" Tea asked looking around.

"And where's Bakura?" Tristan asks.

Joey and Yugi shrugged. Then someone suddenly came through the automatic door. It was Bakura. He was holding a big metal square box in his hands. He walked over to them.

"Glad you guys could make it," Bakura said, smiling.

"What is that?" Joey asks as he points at the box in Bakura's hands.

"It's a device I found," Bakura replied.

Joey nodded. "What's it do?"

"It's supposed to make people shrink," Bakura answered.

"So you mean to tell me that you brought us all here just so you could show us that?" Joey asked in dismay.

Bakura nods.

"I think is pretty cool, Bakura," Tea said blissfully.

Bakura nods again.

"Can I hold it?" Joey asks.

"Sure, but be careful," Bakura said as he handed Joey the box.

"This is cool! It's really light even though it looks as if it could weigh a hundred pounds!" Joey exclaims as he tossed the box into the air and catching it.

Seto and Mokuba Kaiba suddenly came through the door.

"What's going on in here?" Seto demanded.

Joey jumped in surprise and drops the box. Light came out of the box, blinding everyone. The shielded their eyes with their arms. The light went away after several seconds. Everyone removed their arms and looked around them. They weren't in that white room anymore. They were in a forest or jungle.

"What just happened?" Joey asked, astonished.

"How did we get here? What is this?" Seto demanded, coldly.

"Did we transport to a forest or something?" Tea asks.

"I don't think we got transported anywhere…" Yugi whispered.

Everyone looked at Yugi.

"I think we shrunk," Yugi said.

**To be continued…**


	165. The Dance 2

**Stories**

**Story 165: The Dance 2**

**Date: 8/17/2010**

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Bakura were walking around in a mall. They were looking for an outfit to wear to the dance party.

"I know this party is going to be great. I've never been to a party before," Bakura said, joyfully.

"Really?" Joey, Tristan, and Yugi asked astonished.

Bakura nodded. "Why's that so surprising?"

They shrug and continued walking.

"So who are you taking to the dance anyway, Joey?" Tristan asked.

Joey shrugged. "You'll see. And you are not takin' my sister to that dance, Tristan!"

Tristan chuckled.

"Who're you takin', Yug?" Joey asks looking down at Yugi.

"I don't know. I may not even go," Yugi replied.

"Well you heard the teach, everybody has to go and with a date," Joey said, nodding.

"Right. But who could I possibly take?"

"Take um…hmm…take…I don't know," Joey says, looking clueless.

"Why don't you take that girl, Rebecca? I noticed she's pretty fond of you," Bakura suggested.

Yugi looked down. "Yeah…I guess,"

They enter a clothing store. The store held lots of tuxedos and suits. They start looking at the tuxedos and suits and trying them on. Once they were done they bought what they needed and left the store and the mall.

**To be continued…**


	166. The Dance 3

**Stories**

**Story 166: The Dance 3**

**Date: 8/17/2010**

Tea, Mai, Serenity, and Rebecca were at a dress store looking for a dress to wear for the dance.

"I'm going to find something nice to wear for my Yugi!" Rebecca squeaked.

Tea frowned. Rebecca kept on nagging about what she was going to wear for Yugi. It really aggravated Tea.

"Who are you taking to the dance, Tea?" Rebecca asked, sweetly.

"I don't know yet…" Tea replied calmly, even though she was really upset.

"Joey asked me to go with him earlier. So I said yes," Mai said. "It wouldn't hurt to have a bit of fun,"

Tea nods. "Good for you…"

Rebecca screamed.

"What's wrong?" Tea asked, urgently.

Rebecca held up a purple dress with pink dots all over it, fake animal fur was attached to some parts on the dress, and there was one big strawberry in the center of the dress. "Doesn't this look so cute? Yugi would love it!"

Tea's face twisted up in disgust. "Sure does…he'd love it…"

Tea began looking for a dress through all the clothes hanging on racks. She found a short dark red dress that went down below your knees and there was a strap that went over your shoulders. Mai found a long purple dress and some matching high-heels to go with it. Once they were done paying for their dresses they left the store.

Seto Kaiba was sitting in his office chair and there was girl with green hair sitting in front of him.

"Alright," Seto said. "When we get there I don't want you standing next to me, we won't be dancing together, and we shall not be seen together. Got it?"

The green haired girl nodded slowly. "But the teacher might get angry if he doesn't see you standing next to me,"

"I don't care what that snot noise teacher thinks. He's a dimwit just like you!" Seto growled.

The green haired girl sighed. "He'll kick you out of the school…"

Seto frowned and thought for moment. "Fine. You just stand six feet away from me. I wouldn't want stand too close to an ugly green haired girl,"

"But-"

"Get out of my office!" Seto shouted.

She immediately got up and left the office.

**To be continued…**


	167. Strange 6

**Stories**

**Story 167: Strange 6**

**Date: 8/17/2010**

It was dark out; Mokuba was lying awake on the floor. It was really dark in his room and he couldn't sleep. He sighed and shifted uncomfortable on the hard floor. Seejah was sleeping on his bed again. His very soft bed. Mokuba sat up and looked at his bed to see if Seejah was asleep. She wasn't in the bed. Mokuba immediately went to panic mode. He stood up and turned on his room light. Seejah was nowhere to be seen. He noticed his closet door cracked open a little. Mokuba walked over to the closet and he started to hear a voice. It sounded like Seejah but she was speaking in some strange language.

"Lalasukana sofodisa dadalalala zuxuaka shikulupo tatlatrigcka…" Seejah whispered.

Mokuba yanked the closet doors open and sees Seejah sitting on the closet floor. She looked up at Mokuba. She had something clenched into her fist.

"What are you doing in hear, Seejah?" Mokuba asked.

Seejah blinked a couple of times before smiling. It wasn't a happy smile. It was the strangest smile Mokuba has ever seen.

"What's wrong…?" Mokuba whispers. He was started to get a little frightened.

"I was sitting here for a long time…" Seejah replied, her smile fading.

Mokuba stepped away from the closet a little. "Why…?"

Seejah didn't reply she just stood up and walked past Mokuba. She flopped down on the bed. "…good-night…"

Mokuba turned the lights out and lied down on the floor. He closes his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next day, Mokuba and Seto were sitting at the kitchen table eating their breakfast. Mokuba was just picking at his food with his fork. He was still thinking about last night.

Seto looked at Mokuba and realized he wasn't eating.

"Something wrong?" Seto asked, grumpily.

Mokuba looked as if he was in a trance.

"Mokuba!" Seto shouts as he snaps his fingers.

Mokuba jumped and looked around alarmed. "Huh?"

"Calm down. What's wrong with you today?" Seto demanded.

Mokuba sighed. "I didn't sleep well…"

"Why don't you go rest more," Seto said, calmly.

Mokuba nodded and ran upstairs.

_He's probably still up to something._ Seto thought.

**To be continued…**


	168. Turtles

**Stories**

**Story 168: Turtles**

**Date: 8/10/2010**

I sat behind the driver's seat of the van. Joey was in the driver's seat. Tristan was sitting in the passenger's seat. Joey was taking us to a Duel Monsters Tournament. There's going to be a lot of powerful duelist there and I must be ready. I noticed from the corner of my eye that Tea had just taken a box out of her backpack. She was sitting behind Tristan's seat. I turned and looked at the box she had set on her lap. She opens the box. Inside the box held chocolate turtle candies. The chocolate turtles were set neatly inside of the box. By the look of them made my stomach rumble. Tea takes one of the turtles in her hand and neatly bit off of the turtle. Some caramel hung from her lower lip as she chewed on her candy softly. I watched her with a bit of drool dripping from the corner of my mouth. I used my sleeve to wipe the drool from his mouth. I was so hungry. I haven't eaten anything since breakfast and my tummy was growling like crazy. I clenched my stomach with my left hand to keep it from growling.

I had thought Tea would have offered me one. There was only one left now. I had the will to just take that last turtle and put it all in my mouth. But I knew that I shouldn't. I was surprised at how much she had eaten. There was like over twenty in there. I guess she was hungry too then. I watched silently as Tea picked up the last one. She took a big bite out of it and smiled to herself. I guess she noticed I was staring at her because she was staring at me.

"Sorry. Did you want one, Yugi?" she asked.

I nodded solemnly. Tea handed me the turtle she had bitten. I took it out of her grasp and put the whole thing in my mouth. Lots of caramel was on my lips as I chewed hungrily. My hand had chocolate on it. I wanted to lick my fingers but I knew that was nasty. So Tea handed me a wet napkin. I took it from her and wiped my hand.

"Sorry…I didn't know you were hungry," Tea apologized sorrowful.

"That's okay. I should've asked," I said, as I started to lick the caramel off of my lips. That half eaten turtle wasn't enough to make me full but it was enough for now until we stop.

Tea smiles brightly before nodding.

**THE END**


	169. The Werewolf 10

**Stories**

**Story 169: The Werewolf 10**

**Date: 8/18/2010**

Joey had changed back to his normal self the next day. He was at school now, walking with his friends. All his friends were more depressed than yesterday.

"What's up, guys? Why are you all sad?" Joey asked.

Yugi looked up at Joey with sad eyes. "Didn't you hear?"

"How could you not know…?" Tristan whispered.

"Duke's dead…" Tea whispers, tears streaming down her cheeks.

_I never really liked him anyway, but hearing that he died…it's just shocking_. Joey thought.

"I didn't now…" Joey said, shamefully.

"That's okay, Joey…" Yugi said.

They all entered their classroom.

**To be continued…**


	170. Small World 2

**Stories**

**Story 170: Small World 2**

**Date: 8/18/2010**

"Great. Now we're small, thanks to mutt over here," Seto growled as he pointed at Joey.

"Well if it wasn't for you showing up all of a sudden then I wouldn't have dropped it!" Joey shouted, holding up a fist ready to punch Seto.

"Guys, this isn't a time to fight. We have to figure out how to get out of here," Yugi said.

"Yugi is right," Tristan agreed.

Tea, Rebecca, and Bakura nodded.

Seto turned away from all of them and started walking. "Come on, Mokuba,"

"Where are you going, Kaiba?" Yugi asked.

"My own way," Seto replied as Mokuba ran to catch up with him.

"But we must stick together!" Yugi shouted.

Seto and Mokuba continued walking. Yugi sighed in defeat. Rebecca wrapped her arm around Yugi's.

"What are we going to do?" Rebecca asked, fearfully.

"Let's try to find the end of this forest, guys; you know where the glass part is? But I must warn you, I put bugs in here," Bakura said.

Yugi nodded. "Fine,"

Bakura started walking in a different direction Kaiba walked in. Everyone followed him. After a few minutes of walking, Joey was starting to get hungry.

"You didn't happen to put food in this place, huh Bakura?" Joey asks, holding his stomach as it growled.

Bakura shook his head. Joey started crying.

The forest looked real small from when they were big and now it look real big. They suddenly came across the beach. The water looked like the ocean. They could see the glass wall far in the distance past the open water.

"Okay. Now what? We swim?" Tristan asked in disbelief.

Bakura sighed helplessly. "I'm sorry I've got you all into this mess!"

"That's okay, Bakura. We'll find away to get over there, I promise," Yugi assured him.

Bakura nodded, wiping a tear away.

**To be continued…**


	171. Milk and Cookies

**Stories**

**Story 171: Milk and Cookies**

**Date: 8/18/2010**

**Seto: 10**

**Mokuba: 4**

In the mansion, Seto was sitting on a couch typing on his laptop. Mokuba was sitting on the couch next to him. It was 7pm. That was the time Mokuba and Seto always went downstairs to the kitchen to eat some cookies and drink milk before bed. Mokuba hoped off of the couch and stood in front of Seto.

"Big brother, its milk and cookies time," Mokuba said happily.

Seto stopped typing and looked at Mokuba. "Not right now, Mokuba. I have to finish this," he said as he began typing again.

"But we always eat milk and cookies before bed," Mokuba whined, his happiness fading.

"I just have to finish this first," Seto said, still typing.

Mokuba sighed sadly and sat on the couch next to Seto. He rested his head on Seto's shoulder and closed his eyes. He immediately drifted off to sleep. After a few minutes, Mokuba felt someone shaking him lightly.

"Mokie?"

Mokuba slowly opens his eyes and sees Seto standing in front of him. He was holding a small plate with two big cookies on it and he was holding two small cups of milk.

"Milk and cookies time," his older brother said, grinning.

Mokuba smiled brightly.

They both ate their cookies and had a little brother and brother chat, and then they finally went to bed.

**THE END**


	172. Strange 7

**Stories**

**Story 172: Strange 7**

**Date: 8/18/2010**

Seto put his ear up to Mokuba's room door. He had decided to see what Mokuba was hiding. He could hear Mokuba's voice and some else's voice. It was a female voice that Seto didn't recognized. One of the maids perhaps? Seto thought. He shook his head and listened closely and he got to make out what Mokuba was saying.

"You have to get to school before my brother does," Mokuba said.

"Right…" said the unfamiliar female voice.

"And I already called a taxi to come and pick you up," Mokuba says.

_What's this? School? Before me? Taxi?_ Seto thought. He removed his ear from the door and reached for the door knob. He turned the knob but the door wasn't opening. _I told him about locking doors! _Seto started banging on the door.

After a few minutes, Mokuba answered the door. He only cracked the door open a little.

"Hey bro…what's up?" Mokuba asked.

Seto didn't reply, he pushed the door open and walked into the room. He started looking around in the room. He looked in the closet, the bathroom, under Mokuba's bed, and even in his dresser. Mokuba was watching Seto, looking a little nervous. Seto looked at Mokuba.

"I heard voices in here," Seto said.

"I was talking to myself…" Mokuba said, sheepishly.

Seto frowned and stared at him in suspicion. "Fine…I'm going to school now,"

He quickly left the room leaving the nervous Mokuba.

Seto had quickly left the house and hopped in the limo that was waiting for him outside.

"Drive," Seto commanded the driver.

The driver took off driving.

**To be continued…**


	173. Spooky Hotel

**Stories**

**Story 173: Spooky Hotel**

**Date: 8/19/2010**

"Help…please help…me…he's here…he won't let you leave…"

* * *

Joey, Yugi, Tea, and Tristan were standing in front of an old hotel. The hotel was really big. It was wooden, most of the windows were cracked, black plastic was covering the windows, and it looked as if the hotel would fall apart any minute. It seemed that there was one big dark cloud hovering over the huge hotel.

"So…are you sure this is it?" Tristan asked, staring up at the tall building.

Yugi took a piece of paper out of his pocket and looked at it. "That's what it says here…"

"This place is too creepy, guys. It doesn't even look like a hotel…it looks like a broken down warehouse," Tea said, fearfully.

Yugi stood in front of them. "Come on, guys. How terrible can it be? It's just a hotel,"

"A spooky hotel…" Tristan corrected him.

"It's nothing…it's just an old, worn out hotel…right?" Joey asked, his knees shaking.

"Hey guys!" called a familiar voice.

Bakura came running up to them with Rebecca following him.

"Bakura? What are you doin' here?" Joey asked.

"Rebecca told me that you guys were coming here so she begged me to take her here," Bakura answered.

Rebecca hugs Yugi. "I just wanted to see my Yugi-poo!"

"Right…" Tea whispered.

"Let's go in now," Tristan said.

They hesitantly entered the hotel.

**To be continued…**


	174. The Dance 4

**Stories**

**Story 174: The Dance 4**

**Date: 8/19/2010**

The next day, Tea, Yugi, Joey, and Tristan were walking through the school halls together.

"The dance is tomorrow! I can't wait!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Just make sure you aren't taking my sister," Joey said, glaring at him.

Tristan shrugs.

"Are you taking anyone to the dance, Tea?" Yugi asked.

Tea sighed. "No…"

"Well you gotta make sure you take someone, or you'll probably be going to detention for a month," Joey teased.

Tea frowned. "I get it!" she shouted as she stomped off.

"What's her problem?" Joey asked.

"Gee, Joey, I don't know. Maybe it's because you just teased her," Tristan said sarcastically.

Joey growls. "Who asked you?"

Tea stopped when she was at her locker. She opens her locker and tosses some papers in there. Then she slams her locker shut. She turned to walk away when she noticed Bakura rummaging through his own locker. Tea stared at him, deep in thought_. _

_I know Bakura may not have a date to the dance. _She thought. _Maybe we should just go together as friends. Perhaps Yugi would get jealous and come running to me! Yes it might work!_ Tea walked over to Bakura and tapped his shoulder. Bakura turned around and smiled brightly at her.

"What's up, Tea?" he asked looking innocent.

"Are you going to the dance with someone?" Tea asked.

Bakura shook his head. "Not yet, why?"

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to go with me?" Tea asks.

"Sure…I guess," Bakura said in a confused tone.

"Just as friends, kay?"

Bakura nods and Tea walks off.

**To be continued…**


	175. Kickin'

**Stories**

**Story 175: Kickin'**

**Date: 8/19/2010**

Joey Wheeler was sitting in a seat on an airplane. Tea and Yugi were sitting next to him on the plane. Joey was reading a magazine. He suddenly felt something kick the back of his seat. He sighed and continued reading his magazine. Then there was another kick. Joey looked behind his seat to see a small little boy sitting behind him. The little boy was looking away from him with a smile on his face. Joey turned around and started reading his magazine again. Then the kid kicked his seat again and again and again.

_If that kid doesn't stop kicking my seat then I'll strangler him! _Joey thought angrily.

The kid kept kicking. Joey had enough. He stood up and walked over to the kid. The kid's father was sitting next to him.

"Excuse me, but do you mind telling this child to stop kickin' the back of my seat?" Joey asked, angrily.

The father just nodded, rolling his eyes. Joey sat back down in his seat and started reading his magazine again. Then after a few seconds Joey could feel the kicking again. Joey furiously turned around to face the kid.

"Stop kickin' my seat, you brat!" he shouted.

"You dare to speak that way to my son?" shouted the father.

"Yeah, what are you gonna do about it?" Joey asked.

The father grabbed Joey's hair and started pulling his hair really hard. Joey screamed in pain as the father began to rip out his hair.

**THE END**


	176. Small World 3

**Stories**

**Story 176: Small World 3**

**Date: 8/27/2010**

Seto and Mokuba were walking through the quiet forest. They kept hearing strange noises in the forest. Mokuba was very scared and Seto just ignored the noises. Mokuba was holding onto Seto's arm.

"You don't have to be afraid of this forest, Mokuba," Seto said, frowning.

Mokuba looked up at him.

"It's just a stupid fake forest that Bakura made and nothing more. So ignore the noises,"

Mokuba looked away and nodded.

Then there was movement in a bush. Mokuba looked over at the bush and he let go of his brother's arm. Seto kept walking and Mokuba just stared at the bush. Then the bush moved. Mokuba's eyes widened when a huge red ant crawled from behind the bush. It was almost as big as Seto.

"Seto!" Mokuba shouted.

**To be continued…**


	177. Strange 8

**Stories**

**Story 177: Strange 8**

**Date: 8/27/2010**

Seto Kaiba was sitting in class reading the same book he was reading earlier. He was tired of hearing his teacher brag about some algebra stuff. He already knew all that.

Seto could feel eyes on him. It was that girl behind him. Seejah. It annoyed him so. She has been staring at him for the past few minutes.

When class was over Seto gathered all of his stuff and left the classroom. When he was walking down the hall he noticed Seejah was following him. He glanced behind him and saw her looking the other way as if she wasn't following him. Seto frowned and kept walking. He stopped when he reached his locker. Seejah had no longer been following him. She had been stopped by Wheeler.

"Hey, Seejah! You may know me from Duelist Kingdom and Battle City, right? Joey Wheeler?" Joey asked.

Seejah stared at him blankly.

Joey looked uncomfortable. "Anyway…want to hang out sometime? You know…just hang out…?"

Seto stared at them, annoyingly.

_Dumb. _He thought.

He opens up his locker and puts his book in there.

"I have a boyfriend…" Seejah whispered.

Seto rolled his eyes.

_Give me a break._

He slams his locker shut.

Joey jumped in surprised. "Oh really?" Joey calmed down and fixed his shirt. "Uh…who is he?"

Seejah lifted her right hand and pointed right at Seto. Seto raised his eyebrows in shock.

_What the..._

**To be continued…**


	178. Skipping

**Stories**

**Story 178: Skipping**

**Date: 8/27/2010**

Bakura was skipping down a sidewalk.

Yugi was skipping down the sidewalk next to him.

Tea was skipping down the sidewalk then.

Joey was skipping down the sidewalk as well.

Then Tristan was skipping down the sidewalk.

Duke was skipping down the sidewalk now.

Six people were skipping down the sidewalk.

**THE END**


	179. The Dance 5

**Stories**

**Story 179: The Dance 5**

**Date: 8/27/2010**

Tea was standing in a corner. She looked around nervously. For some reason she didn't want to be seen yet. She was dressed in her dress she had bought at that store with Mai and Rebecca. Lots of people were dancing around and drinking and eating. Tea didn't expect the dance to come so soon.

Yugi and Rebecca suddenly walked over to her. Tea was surprised they actually seen her over here. Rebecca was wearing her clothes she had bought at that store. It was purple with pink spots all over it and fake animal fur attached to it. Yugi was dressed in a black tuxedo and some black matching shoes and gloves.

_Yugi looks kind of cute_. Tea thought.

Then she blushed lightly at the thought.

"Hey Tea!" Rebecca greeted her. She was clinging onto Yugi's left arm.

"What are you doing standing over here in the corner, Tea?" Yugi asked, raising both his eyebrows.

Tea began to get real nervous. "Uh…I was just um…waiting for my date!"

Yugi gave her a small smile. "Who's your date?"

"Bakura," she said in an odd tone.

Yugi nods.

"Well, let's go, Yugi!" Rebecca exclaimed. "Let's dance!"

Yugi let out a low sigh and then Rebecca pulled him away.

Tea frowned.

_ Rebecca never ceases to annoy me..._

She suddenly spots Bakura in the midst of people. He was looking around, nervously with that innocent look on his face. He was looking for Tea.

"Bakura!" she called.

Bakura looked her way and started walking towards her. He stopped when he reached her.

"Hi…" Bakura said, in a low voice.

Tea just nodded.

"So…now what?" Bakura asked, looking nervous.

"Dance?"

Bakura nods and takes Tea to the dance floor. They both start dancing.

**To be continued…**


	180. The Werewolf 11

**Stories**

**Story 180: The Werewolf 11**

**Date: 8/27/2010**

When school was over Joey went home. He had a lot on his mind about Seto and Duke's death.

What had happened?

He kept wondering and wondering.

Then when nightfall came he turned into that beast again.

**To be continued…**


	181. Who're You

**Stories**

**Story 181: Who're You?**

**Date: 8/28/2010**

Yugi was sitting in class with his friends. They were all talking until the teacher came.

Then suddenly six students came into the classroom. Yugi and his friends gasped. The six students looked exactly like them.

They walked over to them.

"Hi, my name is Mazaki Anzu! Call me Anzu!" says the girl that looks like Tea.

"I'm Katsuya Jonouchi," the guy that looks like Joey said.

"I'm Hiroto Honda," the guy that looks like Tristan said, waving.

"I am Yuugi Mutou," the kid that looks like Yugi said, happily.

"I am Ryou Bakura," The guy that looks like Bakura said.

"My names Ryuji Otogi," the guy that looks like Duke said, smiling.

Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Bakura, and Duke stared at them in shock.

"Who…who're you?" Yugi managed to utter out.

"We're your Japanese selves, silly!" said Anzu.

Tea faints. "oh…"

Joey faints, while Bakura catches him. Then Tristan faints. Then everyone else faints.

Yuugi shrugs and took a seat at Yugi's desk. Anzu sat at Tea's desk, Jonouchi sat at Joey's desk, Honda sat at Tristan's desk, Otogi sat at Duke's desk, and Ryou sat at Bakura's desk. They all started laughing hysterically.

**THE END**


	182. Small World 4

**Stories**

**Story 182: Small World 4**

**Date: 8/28/2010**

Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Bakura, and Rebecca set out to find wood and leaves to make a boat. They all split up in threes. Yugi, Tea, and Rebecca, then Bakura, Tristan, and Joey.

Yugi, Tea, and Rebecca were looking for long leaves, like rope. Rebecca was clinging onto Yugi as always.

"Do you mind, Rebecca?" Tea asked, annoyingly. "We're looking for long leaves like string, not holding Yugi!"

Rebecca stuck her tongue out at Tea and she let go of Yugi's arm.

"Hey!" she exclaims as she runs over to a tree. She picks up a giant leaf. It was as big as her arm. "Can we use this?"

"Is that string like?" Tea asked, glaring at her.

Rebecca looked at the leaf in her hand and then back at Tea. "No,"

"Then we can't use it," Tea said, as she rolled her eyes. "She never ceases to annoy me…" she said quietly.

"Tea, we have to stick together," Yugi told Tea as he realized she was walking in a different direction.

Tea stops and leans against a tree. She closes her eyes and sighs. _Rebecca can't go around holding Yugi like that_. Tea thought. _I mean what gives her the right? What, I can't hold Yugi?_ Tea shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Anything wrong, Tea?" a deep voice asked.

Tea's eyes shot open to see not Yugi, but the other Yugi standing next to her.

"Oh hey Pharaoh," she said, smiling. "No I'm fine…I just want to get out of here,"

"I do too, but standing around isn't going to get us anywhere," Pharaoh pointed out. "Let's keep looking,"

Tea got off of the tree and dusted herself off. "Right,"

**To be continued…**


	183. Strange 9

**Stories**

**Story 183: Strange 9**

**Date: 8/28/2010**

Seto stared at Seejah in shock as she pointed right at him. Him? Why him? Why is she lying about this?

"No way!" Joey shouted. He sounded shocked as well. "No way rich boy would get a girlfriend! Uh…would he?"

Seejah put her arm down and ran over to Seto. She wraps her arm around Seto's. There was a wide smirk on her face.

Seto looked at her and growled. "Hands off!" he yanked his arm away.

"Seejah and Kaiba sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" Joey sang.

His singing caused everyone in the hall to look their way. They were whispering and giggling. Kaiba didn't like this one bit. He frowned at Joey.

"You obviously think that me and this idiotic girl are a couple?" Seto asked, annoyingly.

Joey shrugs. "Well…that's what she says,"

A small smile appeared on Seto's face at Joey's stupidity. "Then you must be idiotic as well," he turned to walk away.

"Hey, hold up there, rich boy!" Joey shouts. "Do you wanna a piece of me?"

Seto just kept walking.

When he got outside, his limo driver ran up to him in a hurry.

"Mr. Kaiba! You must go back to the mansion immediately!" he said urgently.

Seto glared at him. "No one tells me where to go,"

"I'm sorry, sir, but it's your brother. Something has happened!"

Seto's expression changed to fear. He quickly got in the limo and so did the driver.

The driver took off driving at high speed.

**To be continued…**


	184. The Dance 6

**Stories**

**Story 184: The Dance 6**

**Date: 8/28/2010**

Joey was at the food table eating a lot of food.

"I'll take this and this!" Joey said joyfully as he put food onto his plate.

Mai was standing next to him wearing her dress she bought at that store. Her purple dress with matching purple high-heels. Joey was wearing a dark blue tuxedo, with dark blue shoes, and dark blue gloves. Mai put her hands on her hips in annoyance.

"Joey, are we going to dance or what?" she asked, crossly. "I didn't come here to watch you eat,"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever just let me eat first," Joey replied as he continued to put food on his plate.

Mai growled and took Joey's plate from him.

"Hey!" Joey shouted.

Mai started walking away with Joey's food.

"Come back!" Joey shouted again as he ran after her.

Tristan and Serenity were dancing together on a slow song. Serenity had her arms around Tristan's neck and Tristan had his arms around her waist.

"You're a good dancer, Tristan…" Serenity said, looking up at him.

Tristan flushed a little. "So are you,"

Serenity rested her head on Tristan's chest. "Thanks for taking me to this party,"

Tristan smiled. "No problem,"

Seto was leaning up against a wall. He had on a black tuxedo with black matching shoes. That girl with the green hair was standing distance away from him, looking depressed. Seto was messing around with his cell phone.

"Can't we at least walk around, Seto?" the girl pleaded.

Seto continued to mess around with is cell phone. "No. And you don't call me Seto, you prefer to me as Master Kaiba,"

The green haired girl sighed. "Yes…Master Kaiba,"

Seto chuckled.

Tea and Bakura were dancing on the slow song. Bakura was really nervous and he kept blushing. He felt uncomfortable dancing slowly with Tea. He had his arms around her waist and she had her hands on his shoulders.

"Are you thirsty?" Tea asked, suddenly.

Bakura guessed that she didn't like dancing slowly with him either. "Yes,"

"Okay, I'll be back," she let go of Bakura and walked away to the drink table.

When got to the drink table, she noticed Yugi and Rebecca dancing slowly together in the midst of people. Rebecca was holding Yugi closely and Yugi was looking uncomfortable. Tea frowned at the way Rebecca was holding him. It looked as if she was going to kiss Yugi.

Tea furiously grabbed a plastic cup off of the table and poured some punch in it from a gallon. She looked over at Rebecca and Yugi again. Rebecca was leaning forward to kiss Yugi, as Yugi was moving away slowly. Tea growled and stomped over there.

"Hey Rebecca!" Tea growled.

Rebecca looked at Tea. She frowned when she saw her.

"What do you want?" Rebecca asked, annoyingly.

"I want you to stop what you are doing!" Tea replied, angrily.

Rebecca looked confused for a moment, and then she smirked. "You mean this?" Rebecca slowly leaned forward and pressed her lips against Yugi's.

**To be continued…**


	185. The Werewolf 12

**Stories**

**Story 185: The Werewolf 12**

**Date: 8/28/2010**

Several years passed and Wolf Joey killed millions and millions of people. He never knew that he was the one who killed all those people. And he never will.

**THE END **


	186. I Want To

**Stories**

**Story 186: I Want To**

**Date: 8/28/2010**

Yami Marik walked around the cage. He was laughing evilly at the girl inside.

"Get me out!" she shouted.

"Why should I?" Yami Marik asked.

"Because I told you too!" the girl screamed.

The girl was Vivian Wong.

"I want to kill you," Yami Marik said. He opens the cage and started stabbing Vivian in the chest.

**THE END**


	187. Small World 5

**Stories**

**Story 187: Small World 5**

**Date: 8/28/2010**

Bakura, Joey, and Tristan were walking around looking for long wood pieces.

"Guys…I'm sorry about this," Bakura apologized, sadly.

"Hey, it's cool, Bakura," Joey said, patting Bakura's back.

"No it's not!" Bakura shouted.

Joey and Tristan jumped in surprised at his sudden rage.

Bakura sighed. "Sorry. It's just that, I thought you'd guys would be mad at me…"

Joey and Tristan shrugged.

"You're our bud, of course we won't be mad," Joey told him, grinning.

Bakura smiled a little and nodded.

They continued looking for wood.

Seto was whacking the giant ant with a stick. Mokuba had a big stick too and he was also hitting the ant.

The ant was roaring like a lion as Seto and Mokuba hit it. It tried to bite them. Seto shoved the stick in the ant's mouth. Yellow blood came out of the ant's mouth. Then it fell to the ground and slowly died.

"You okay, Mokuba?" Set asked.

Mokuba nodded slowly.

**To be continued…**


	188. Bread

**Stories**

**Story 188: Bread**

**Date: 8/28/2010**

Joey was eating a lot of bread. He kept eating bread until he got really extremely fat. He was lying on his back and his stomach reached the ceiling. He grabbed one piece of bread and slowly put it into his mouth. Then his stomach exploded. Bread was everywhere.

**THE END**


	189. Sand Castle

**Stories**

**Story: 189: Sand Castle**

**Date: 8/28/2010**

Five year old Yugi was making a sand castle in the school playground. He was making the castle for his best friend Tea Gardner.

"There, finished!" he said, happily.

He smiled at his work. "Tea's going to like it,"

Then two kids came over to Yugi. They looked like they could be ten or twelve.

"Hey look, it's the spiky!" teased one of the kids.

The other kid cracked his knuckles and then he kicked down the sand castle. "This is our sand, kid!"

Yugi looked up at them with his innocent eyes. "But this is everyone's sand,"

"Let's teach him a lesson,"

Both of the kids started beating Yugi up. Yugi cried as they did.

"Hey!" someone shouted.

Yugi looked up to see his friend Tea.

"Leave him alone!" she shouted again.

"Make us!" one of the kids said, glaring at her.

"I'll tell the principle if you don't," Tea warned.

Both of the kids then ran away. Tea walked over to Yugi and put her hand out.

"Are you okay, Yugi?" she asked.

Yugi nodded and took Tea's hand. She helped him up.

"Let's go back inside," she said as she held his hand.

They both walked back into the school.

**THE END**


	190. Running Around

**Stories**

**Story 190: Running Around**

**Date: 8/28/2010**

Yami Marik was running around town, killing people.

Yami Bakura was running around the state, killing people.

Yami Marik was running around the country, killing people.

Yami Bakura was running around the contented, killing people.

They were both running around the world, killing people.

**THE END**


	191. The Dance 7

**Stories**

**Story 191: The Dance 7**

**Date: 8/30/2010**

Joey and Mai were sitting on a couch together. Mai was eating Joey's food. Joey was frowning at Mai with is arms folded across his chest. His stomach was growling.

"What makes you eat my food?" Joey asked.

Mai shrugged. "Because you eat too much and I hardly eat at all,"

Joey sunk down to the ground.

Bakura suddenly walked over to them.

"Hey, have you guys seen Tea?" Bakura asks.

"The only thing I haven't seen is food going into my mouth," Joey replied, bleakly.

"Isn't that her over there?" Mai asked, as she pointed into the crowd of people.

Bakura looked and saw Tea in the midst of people. It looked like she was fighting someone. Bakura began making his way over there.

Tea was pulling Rebecca's hair.

"How dare you kiss Yugi like that! You'll pay!" Tea screamed.

"Ow, my hair!" Rebecca shouted.

Yugi stood at watched them in shock. Bakura made it over there to them and stared at Tea and Rebecca.

"What's going on?" Bakura asked Yugi.

"I…don't know…" Yugi replied.

Two security guards suddenly came walking over to them with big baseball bats in their hands.

"I'm afraid we're going to ask you kids to leave," said one of the security guards.

"No way! Not until I pull out her hair!" Tea yelled, still pulling Rebecca's hair.

The security guards raised their bats, ready to swing.

Yugi, Tea, Bakura, and Rebecca screamed and ran out of the dance place.

**THE END**


	192. Small World 6

**Stories**

**Story 192: Small World 6**

**Date: 8/30/2010**

Everybody was just finishing up their boat. They had got long logs, sticks, and seaweed.

"Finally done," Bakura said, happily.

"Now let's see if this thing can float," Tristan said, as he put his hands on the boat ready to push it.

Joey, Bakura, and Yugi helped him push it into the water. The boat floated just as they expected.

"It's floating," Joey says.

Everyone nodded. They all started boarding the boat.

The boat had started slowly floating towards the end of the glass cage.

"Not far now…" whispers Yugi.

**To be continued… **


	193. Stand Too Close

**Stories**

**Story 193: Stand Too Close**

**Date: 8/30/2010**

Joey, Yugi, Tristan, Tea, Serenity, Mai, and Rebecca were all at an Ultra Cinema. They were going to see Aliens VS Predators 2.

Yugi and Joey were playing a video game together by the front desk. There was a guy and his son behind them and they were standing really close to Yugi and Joey. Joey and Yugi were getting uncomfortable. Tristan suddenly came over to them.

"Hey, dude, do you mind not standing so close to my friends?" Tristan asked.

"We're just watching," said the guy. He sounded like he had some attitude.

"Then watch my back," Tristan said as he stood in front of the guy with his hands on his hips.

"You're a rude dude you know that?" the guy said as he walked away with his son. He went to go tell security.

"Show me!" Tristan shouted after him, as he followed.

Tristan ended up talking with a security guard. The guy and his son went over to Tea, Rebecca, Serenity, and Mai.

"Is that your friend over there?" he asked Tea, as he pointed at Tristan.

"Yeah," Tea replied, annoyingly.

"Your friend is a rude dude you know that?" the guy said, in his attitude tone.

Tea frowned at him. "Well, you shouldn't have been standing so close,"

The guy just lifted up his son in the air and said. "See we can watch right here. We can watch anything we want!"

Tea, Mai, Rebecca, and Serenity stared at him like he was crazy.

**THE END**


	194. I'm Good With Kids

**Stories**

**Story 194: I'm Good With Kids**

**Date: 8/30/2010**

Tea Gardner was sitting in her house one day on a rocking chair. It was raining really hard outside. She had her new first born baby in her arms. The baby was sleep. Tea smiled down at the baby. There was a fireplace in front of her and she had a cup of hot chocolate on a small table next to her chair. Yugi suddenly came into the room. He had grown pretty tall the past few years. He looked a lot like the Pharaoh now. But he still had those big eyes of his.

"How is he?" Yugi asked.

"Fast asleep," Tea replied.

Yugi nodded. "I'm going to take a nap now. Don't stay down here long," Yugi said. He kisses Tea's cheek and then he goes upstairs to his room.

Tea smiled and rocked back and forth in her chair.

Then there was a knock at the front door. Tea got off of the chair, still with the baby in her arms. She walked over to the front and opened it. There was a guy standing there. He was wearing a big sweater with a hood over his head. Tea couldn't see his face though.

"Can I help you?" Tea asked.

"Is that a baby?" the guy asked.

Tea raised an eyebrow. "Well…yeah. Who are you?"

"I'm good with kids. I can take care of your child," the guy said.

"Excuse me? This is my baby and I don't know who you are," Tea said. She was beginning to get nervous.

The guy stood there for several minutes before walking away. "You'll pay…"

"Pardon?"

The guy kept walking with his hands in his pockets.

The next day, Tea was found dead outside by some garbage cans and Tea and Yugi's baby turned up missing the same day.

**THE END**


	195. Get Home

**Stories**

**Story 195: Get Home**

**Date: 8/30/2010**

I knew that I had to get home before he could. I knew that they were waiting for me at home. I tried taking a taxi but no one would stop for me. I would trying taking the subway, but I didn't have enough money for it. Then I tried riding my bike but it ended up breaking. So I decided to run home. When I got home, I couldn't believe what I saw.

**THE END**


	196. Singing

**Stories**

**Story 196: Singing**

**Date: 8/30/2010**

Tea was standing on a stage with a microphone in her hand. The audience below waited for her to sing.

Tea starts singing. "Just when I woke up that day…I found the most terrifying creature under my bed…it pulled me under the bed and I screamed so loud! It tore me up into pieces! Then I died, died, died oh no I died, died, died oh no I died! The next day my friends came to my house…they found my body, yeah…they called the police…my friends wished that I didn't die! I died, died, died oh no I died, died, died!

The crowd cheered.

**THE END**


	197. Small World 7

**Stories**

**Story 197: Small World 7**

**Date: 8/30/2010**

Seto and Mokuba were running away from giant ants.

"Run faster, Mokuba!" Seto shouted.

"I can't!" Mokuba yelled.

Seto grabbed Mokuba's wrist and started running faster. Then the beach came into view. They saw Yugi and the gang on the boat they had made.

"Hey!" Seto called.

He jumped in the water with Mokuba and started swimming towards them. When they made it to the boat they got on it.

"Well look what the cat dropped in," Joey teased.

**To be continued…**


	198. Cell Phone

**Stories**

**Story 198: Cell Phone**

**Date: 8/30/2010**

Yami Bakura was messing with his new cell phone he had gotten one day. Marik was standing in front of him.

"What are you doing, fool?" Marik demanded.

Yami Bakura didn't reply.

"Answer me!" Marik shouted as he punched Yami Bakura's arm.

Yami Bakura looked at him. Then as quick as possible, he shoved the cell phone down Marik's throat. Marik tried to stop him, but he was already dying. The cell phone was just sitting in his throat now. Yami Bakura started laughing evilly.

**THE END**


	199. Poem

**Stories**

**Story 199: Poem**

**Date: 8/30/2010**

Tea Gardner was in her house one day. She was staring outside her window, waiting for the mailman to come. Once he came he put her mail into her mailbox and walked off to the next house. Tea excitedly raced out of her house, grabbed the mail, and went back inside. Tea walked into her living room and sat down on a white sofa. She started looking through her mail. When she was done, she noticed one last letter with a rose stuck to it. Tea took the rose off and opened the envelope. It was a note. A poem actually.

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_You are so beautiful to me_

_I wish that you could see how much I love you_

_I love the way you are_

_Just don't go ever go far_

_Please love me the way that I love you_

**P.S**

**Your secret admirer**

Tea blushed. She hadn't known she had a secret admirer.

**THE END**


	200. Strange 10

**Stories**

**Story 200: Strange 10**

**Date: 8/30/2010**

Mokuba was resting peacefully in his bed. He had been really tired and he decided to take a nap. Suddenly, there was loud banging on his window. The window had broken into a million glass pieces. Mokuba hadn't heard the sound and continued sleeping. Then it suddenly got really dark outside. There was lots of flashing green lights outside as well. Loud screeching could be heard from outside. In the outside world people were shocked at what they saw hovering over the mansion. Mokuba sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. His eyes widened when he saw what he never expected to see.

Seto Kaiba stepped out of the limo. He stared at the building in shock. This was a sight he had never expected to see. Then he remembered his brother.

"Mokuba!" he shouted before running into the mansion.

The limo driver was staring up at the thing hovering over the mansion. He was very shocked and terrified. "My gosh…"

Seto ran into the mansion and ran into a big group of his servants.

"Out of my way!" Seto growled, trying to shove past them all.

They were stopping him.

"Sir, we can't let you go upstairs!" one of them cried.

"My brother is up there!" Seto shouted before punching the guy in the nose. He started fighting his way through the group of people. When he got past them he ran up the stairs. "Mokuba, where are you!"

Someone suddenly stepped out from a room and stood in front of Seto. Seto froze in his tracks and stared at the girl standing in front of him. It took to him a second to recognize who she was.

"What are you doing, Seejah?" Seto hissed. "Where's my brother?"

Seejah stared at him blankly. Kaiba didn't have time for this. He pushed past Seejah and ran over to Mokuba's room. He stood in the doorway and stared into the room, astonished. The room was completely empty. Mokuba's bed was gone, his computer, his toys, his books, and all of his other stuff. Seto swung his head around. Nothing. Then he looked up at the ceiling. The ceiling was gone and Seto could see it. He could see the giant aircraft hovering over the building. Seto didn't expect to see it up so close. It was an Unidentified Flying Object. A UFO.

"It's time…" whispered a voice behind Seto.

Seto spun around and saw Seejah standing behind him. She was looking up at the UFO with a blank expression on her face.

"What do you mean?" Seto demanded.

"We waited so long for this…we waited for Mokuba…" she whispered.

"What? What do you mean you waited for Mokuba? Where's my brother!" Seto shouted. He almost felt tears coming to his eyes, but he blinked them away quickly.

Seejah turned her head to the Kaiba brother. "You're brother…?"

"You witch!" Seto yelled, as he punched Seejah in the face. But to his surprise his fist went right through her. He tumbled forward. "Wha…what are you?"

Seejah smiled a small smile. "I am true,"

Seto stared at the ground, still shocked. He couldn't believe this was all happening.

He started shaking in anger. "Tell me where my brother is or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" Seejah asked, her smile fading. "You can't hurt me. You're brother is with us now. He's going to help us now. You must understand, we came here to ask for help. Our planet is dying and we needed the youngest Kaiba brother to help us,"

"You actually think I'd believe that?" Seto asked, crossly.

Seejah smirked, before walking into the room. She looked up at the UFO. "You asked what I am. Well, Seto Kaiba…I'm real. I'm very real!" Bright light appeared around her and she started floating up towards the UFO.

"Hey, get back here!" Seto shouted as he ran over to her. He tried to grab her, but his hands went right through her as it did before. "Give back my brother! Bring him back! MOKUBA!"

The UFO disappeared into the sky.

"MOKUBA!"

Two years passed by, Seto Kaiba stared at the giant ship in front of him. It was a spaceship. He had his people built it so they could go up into space. It took two years to build. He was going to find _them_. He was going to find the ones who took his brother up into space. Seto had his eyes closed. He knew he was going to find his brother one day. No matter what it took. He knew his little brother was out there and he would find him. He knew he would. Nothing will stand in his way and nothing will stop him.

Then there was suddenly a bright light. Seto and his people covered they eyes with their arms. Then the light faded after a few seconds. Seto removed his arm and gasped at what he saw. Mokuba. Mokuba looked around in surprise. He still looked the same from when he was taken away.

"Seto…I'm back!"

**THE END**


End file.
